


The Love of a God

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, Babies, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cheating, Child Abuse, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Oracles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Protective Kira, Reincarnation, Sexual Assault, Sibling Bonding, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 55,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: In this alternate universe, Kira is an actual God who rules the world. He's a kind, benevolent ruler whose lover is a mortal named L who is reincarnated every hundred years. However, this time something's different. Something's wrong. A prophecy dictates a terrible reality that Kira will try desperately to avoid. But in doing so, will he create his own self fulfilling prophecy and lose the one he loves forever?





	1. A Time to Mourn

Kira was a kind ruler, only punishing the truly heinous and those unable to be rehabilitated and assimilated back into society. The programs he started for criminal rehabilitation were highly successful, and had the added benefit of caring for animals as well. The inmates could participate in a myriad of animal training programs, including saddle breaking mustangs or training service dogs.

Every prison was redone so that the cells gave back privacy and dignity, with special allowances like a kitchen or an outdoor patio for those with excellent behavior. The entire world sang Kira’s praises. Truly, he was a God, and he was changing the world.

Along with these programs and overhauls, he believed the prevention of crime began in the home. Education was key, and resources were made free and widely accessible to families. These strategies caused the crime rates to plummet, though they’d never be gone completely. Despite that fact, the world was a happier, healthier place overall.

Being an immortal had its drawbacks, however. While Kira enjoyed the adoration of people from all around the world, receiving hundreds of gifts daily, his heart was fractured. As he paced the cold marble hallways of his palace, he waited patiently for his time of mourning to begin. He didn't want to be there when L died. Maybe that seemed selfish to some, but he wanted to remember his lover the way he once was. Not like this, unconscious and frail, barely breathing at all.

And even though in the distance he could see the medical assistant running toward him, breath labored and face pained with news to bare, Kira already knew. He'd felt it when it happened. The bond had broken, L's spirit had left, and he was alone once again.

“Lord Kira!” the servant fell to his face in a bow before the holy one, “He's gone, my Lord. His passing was peaceful.”

“I know,” Kira said softly, “thank you for your service. You may go.”

The young medical assistant dared a glance at the God’s beautiful face. If he ever wondered whether or not a God ever cried, he had his answer. The tears glistened like diamonds as they fell from fiery eyes. His heart broke for his benevolent ruler. To have everything and yet nothing at all, what a cruel fate that must be.

Without daring to look too long, the young man averted his eyes and stood, turning to go. He would help prepare the body for the funeral. It was his final duty to the God. It was his honor, really, to have served in this capacity. The two greatest times a man could live through were when the God was reunited with his lover, and when his lover died. Being a part of either process brought great honor and privilege to the family of those chosen to serve. The likelihood of living through both times was slim to none, however, as the cycle often took a hundred years to complete.

That would mean that starting today, their loving God would mourn the loss of his lover for the next hundred years. It is said that time doesn't pass the same way for an immortal, and the young servant hoped that were true. He couldn't imagine the pain of mourning a lover for a hundred years.

As Kira continued down the hall alone, he considered how he'd gone through this hundreds of times before. Yet it never got easier. He used to tell himself that L was simply away on holiday and would be back soon, but he never could lie to himself. Pushing the grand doors open, his thoughts turned to the woman inside, dancing in her sheer, fluid black dress. It was a dance of sorrow, of goodbye, and black tears like ink stained her pretty face.

“Oracle,” Kira said, announcing his presence.

She stilled her dancing and bowed her head slightly, “You come seeking prophecy but you may not like what you find.”

“I fear I ache to know regardless,” Kira said, stepping toward her.

She raised her hands up to his face, long, manicured fingers fit with bejeweled rings and skin covered in ornate tattoos tracing the lines of his jaw. “Sorrow consumes you today, yet the return of your lover will not solve it this time.”

He grabbed her fingers, but was not harsh. “Sister, please. Tell me plainly.”

“He will be born sooner, but will hate you. This will be his final reincarnation unless you can turn his heart toward you.” She said it in a stern way that demanded he comprehend what she was telling him.

“He'll hate me? Why?” He dropped her hand, his face one of utter disappointment.

“That I do not know. I cannot see the hearts of man, only their actions and circumstance.”

“I will make sure he loves me. I will protect him from whatever seeks to corrupt him,” Kira said, turning from his sister and exiting the room.

“Oh, dear brother of mine, how I wish you understood this curse upon your lover is one that you will cast, and only you can break.” But he didn't hear her. Instead the sounds of her chamber doors closing echoed throughout the empty halls.

Kira made his way to his bed chambers. He needed to be alone and process this information. His fingers graced the large portrait of his lover, the finality of his death gripping him now. It filled him with dread to think he'd wait a hundred years for someone who wouldn't love him. That this last time was truly the last time.

Laying on his giant canopy bed, he thought he'd love to sleep forever. Sleeping wasn’t something an immortal needed to do, but it was a pleasant way to pass the time and besides, he'd grown used to sleeping next to L for the past several decades. Sleep evaded him, however. The very thing that had made it so wonderful before kept it from being anything but now.

The emptiness of the bed, the lack of warmth, and having nobody to share secrets with led him to rise again. Some God’s could take multiple lovers, or fill the time spent waiting on their soulmate with other lovers. Not Kira. He was destined for one man and one man only. A blessed mortal who would live, die, and live again over and over until the end of time because he was made to love this God. Every reincarnation was a little bit different, with a slightly different personality and different quirks. His face, skin color, and eye color varied slightly each time, but at his core he was the same. He smelled the same, brought Kira that same joy. Kira wished each time he lived that he wouldn't again die, but there was no magic spell he could cast to grant his lover immortal life. No, only a God could go on and on. At least his lover would be born again. For some God's, they didn't even have that. 


	2. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira attends L's funeral with a friend.

A beautiful woman in a long, light pink dress that almost looked white approached the God. Her straight dark hair was long, and framed her stunning face. She cast her eyes down as she knelt on the grass before him.

“Stand before you ruin your dress,” Kira said as he tossed the rest of the bread into the water for the ducks and fish. “Join me on the bench, Naomi.”

She did as she was told. Naomi was always obedient, having been raised by her parents to be a servant in the house of the Lord. She would serve just like her mother before her, and her mother before her. Her lineage dated back to when Kira first awoke, as the story goes, and began his rule. “My Lord, I've come to accompany you to the funeral.”

“Is it time already?” he sighed, and cast his eyes over the fair maiden. She truly was stunning. Every woman in her family was. He smiled, “Has that foolish boy asked for your hand yet?”

She blushed, “Not yet.”

“Someone should knock some sense into him. Perhaps I'll start a harem just to teach him a lesson. You'll be the first to join it.”

She laughed openly, and Kira smiled genuinely as he stared out at the pond. “The day you do such a thing I will gladly bear your child.”

His smile fell and he brought sad eyes to match her daring gaze. She stopped laughing and took a sharp breath. Had she offended him? “Children,” he said, “One of life's great blessings.”

“Yes, my Lord. I hope to have such a blessing one day.”

“You will,” he said.

“May I ask a bold question?”

“Nothing has ever stopped you before.”

She half smiled, “Why did you and L never have children in all your many lifetimes together?”

Kira stood and took a deep breath. “We did.”

The shock of that statement settled in her bones as she stood to follow him out of the garden. All his children were _dead_. “I'm so sorry, my Lord. It must be terribly difficult to talk about. And for me to bring it up on this day of all days. I'm ashamed.”

He stopped and turned his head to her, a softness to his look, “Don't be. I don't mind telling you. For some reason I find it easy to spill my secrets to you.”

She smiled brightly, “And I to you.”

“Would you like to hear about them?”

“Oh, yes!” What a treat it would be to know about the God's past life and family. It would be knowledge not many people knew.

“We had four children, a girl and three boys.” He paused in thought, “Perhaps I should back up a bit. You may be wondering how two men had biological children.”

“I am.”

“I used my power to give L a womb for a time. He carried all four of our children, and after giving birth to the fourth, I took the womb away.” He explained as they entered the palace. “They were strong, intelligent, and beautiful. My absolute pride and joy. I miss them every day.”

“May I dare ask what happened?”

“They were murdered.” He didn't explain further, but it made sense to Naomi that Kira would take a vested interest in ridding the world of criminals considering what happened to his own family. She wondered why they didn't reincarnate like L did. Why didn't they have more children? There were so many questions and absolutely no answers. It wouldn't be wise to push the issue, she knew.

As they came to a stop inside the great Hall, she gently took his hand. He squeezed her small hand affectionately. It was important to have friends, and there were none better than Naomi. Two guards pushed open the large oak doors to the sanctuary where L's casket was placed, hundreds of white flowers adorning it.

The two walked in and Light brushed his free hand over L's pale, cold skin. With a kiss to his forehead, Kira whispered, “I'll love you forever.”

They then excused themselves to the balcony above where they sat and watched as the palace staff paid their respects. After, the doors were open to the public, hundreds of thousands of people filtering through from all over the world coming to say goodbye. L was well loved by all. It was true of him in every lifetime. Proof of that walked upon the marble floor below Kira and Naomi. Sobs from the grieving echoed in the room, and Kira was moved by the love of the people for his beloved.

Several hours later people were still filtering in by the thousands. It was to be expected, really. Kira and Naomi grew tired and excused themselves from their balcony. They parted ways soon after and Kira retired to his bed chambers, where he reminisced about his family all those years ago. His children were hunters. Skilled horseback riders and excellent archers. They won every competition as children. They would never grow into the mighty warriors they were destined to be.

He shook the brutal images from his mind. There would be no thinking of it. As he draped himself across his bed he felt the loneliness of his long life settle in his soul. Only memories comforted him now, stories of his life that were secrets for only him. The unparalleled joy of being a father, the overwhelming feeling that hit him the first time he and L met, the butterflies he still got every time they married.

He pulled off his wedding band and placed it in a box next to L's. There would be a time he wore it again, he thought. The prophecy bothered him, but he remained undeterred. He would seek more information from the Oracle in the morning. Perhaps then he could come up with a plan. L would love him once again, he would make sure of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel sorry for this Kira. 💔


	3. Wedding Planning and Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi gets engaged and Kira offers to plan her wedding.

The seasons slowly changed as they always did, and daily Kira asked the Oracle if she knew more. Daily she claimed that she did not. The greatest of distractions kept him from losing his mind, however, when Naomi sought him out one day in the fall.

With a deep, respectful bow, she said, “My Lord! I have exciting news!”

“So it finally happened,” he said as he stepped across the marble floor and took her hand, gazing upon the beautiful, feminine ring.

She blushed, “It did.”

“Will you be getting married in the gardens this Spring?”

A look of surprise came over her face. The palace grounds were for people of Noble blood to marry, not a lowly servant. “I-“

“I insist, Naomi. You are exceptional, and my closest friend. Will you allow me to plan your wedding?”

A bright smile spread across her stunning face as tears of joy welled in her eyes. Overcome with emotion, she threw her arms around the God. It wasn't proper to hold him in such a way, and as far back as Kira could recall, only L ever had. While it surprised him, it felt nice, he decided. He returned her embrace until she broke free and stepped back, embarrassed. “I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he smiled softly, looking away from her and down his long hall. “You’re special, Naomi. I hope you know that.”

She did know that, though she didn't know why. It was a great honor, probably the greatest honor next to being L himself to be the God’s best friend. “Thank you, my Lord, for everything.”

He simply smiled and placed a loving kiss to her forehead. It truly was his pleasure. She had a way of easing his pain, something he was deeply grateful for. As she excused herself and happily walked off to tell her fiancé the good news, Kira thought he'd visit his sister the Oracle.

Turning around and walking back down the hall, he noticed her standing in the garden from the corner of his eye. Glad he didn't have to go far, he descended the steps into the garden where she was catching leaves of red and yellow as they fell from their trees. She wore a dress that matched the fall, and she looked stunning in the sunlight.

“Oracle,” he called out as he approached.

She dropped her leaves and bowed her head, “Brother. I have no new news for you today.”

“I come with a different question,” he said, stopping before her. “Naomi, tell me her future.”

“Naomi?” It was an unusual request, but she obliged. “She will be married in the spring.”

“Will she be happy? Will she have many children?”

“Happy for a time, yes. She will become pregnant but-“ the Oracle trailed off and rubbed her forehead.  
“But what?”

“I cannot see the baby. I cannot see beyond her pregnancy,” she gave the God a confused look.

Shock spread across his otherwise statuesque face, “It couldn't be. Could it?”

“I don't know,” she said slowly. It was unlike her not to know. This situation worried her.

The only time the Oracle was blind was when it came to L's birth and death. Kira became excited, “You said he would be born sooner than normal. This is-“ Kira rubbed his forehead, “Insanity.”

“The prophecy may be coming true. Do you dread it?”

Kira thought for a moment, “Yes,” he answered honestly. The entire situation bothered him more now than it did before. He'd considered taking the child from his parents after his birth to insure he was raised perfectly, with nothing but love for his God in his heart. But Naomi was his friend, surely she would raise her child to love him?

Disheartened and unsure, the God wandered back inside his beautiful palace. There was much to think about and much to do. Pushing aside the thoughts and anxiety, he focused on planning Naomi’s wedding instead. He'd gift the happy couple a cottage on the palace grounds. It would offer them privacy and yet be well within his ability to monitor. Naomi was trustworthy, but was her betrothed? Light didn't know him like he knew her. What if he poisoned them against him? He shook his head, “Focus,” he commanded himself.

There were rules to prophecies, one of them being that those directly involved could not be told their roles. As the days wore on and Kira brought his ideas to Naomi for approval, he desperately wanted to tell her he thought she would one day carry and give birth to his lovers reincarnation.

Hand in hand, the two friends made their way to the palace kitchen to do a tasting. Raye was working and would miss it, but neither Kira nor Naomi seemed to mind. They both enjoyed having time together by themselves.

The chef bowed deeply and escorted them to a riverside seat where they enjoyed a fresh salad. The next course was several sample sizes of the different proteins he offered, including steak, chicken, fish and a vegan vegetable alternative that was delicious. They enjoyed a sampling of pasta and a vegetable dish. All of it was spectacular, and Naomi decided on serving the steak and vegan dishes.

Afterward, they tasted several different cakes, settling on a lemon cake with raspberry filling and buttercream frosting with marshmallow fondant accents. The design was stunning, with fondant lace and pearl designs. The two felt as though they'd eaten enough sugar to last a lifetime. Kira smiled wistfully, knowing L would've loved the cake tasting. In every lifetime he absolutely adored sweets. It was one of his quirks that never changed.

“Are you excited?” Kira asked as they left the kitchen together.

“Extremely. It feels like a dream,” she said, almost gliding across the floor in glee.

“I'm glad,” he said. He'd planned a dress fitting for her in the morning, but he wouldn't be accompanying her this time. Kira wanted the dress to be a surprise. Instead, he'd planned on visiting L's graves. It had been two months since his passing and he hadn’t visited once. It was time.


	4. Desecration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone desecrates L's sacred graveyard and the God retaliates. He seems out comfort in Naomi.

Kira fell to his knees and screamed as he held the ruins in his hands. Someone had desecrated L's sacred graveyard. Every tomb stone was crushed and every burial place upturned. Wooden caskets were fractured and L's most recent body was erected on a stake. Who would do this? Kira’s rage overcame him and he felt his power well within him, a bright yellow electricity flowing through his body, turning his eyes gold.

Someone had murdered his guards. The only one still alive was the grounds keeper and his assistant, who had also fallen upon his knees in despair at the horror before him. “Run, my son. Send for help! We must get L's body down as soon as possible.”

The boy did as he was told, and the ground trembled beneath his feet as Kira’s anger shook the Earth. To anger a God was to bring death upon yourself. Surely whoever did this was insane.

Twenty minutes later, the boy arrived with about a dozen soldiers marching, the Oracle riding on her red horse right behind. A couple soldiers approached the stake and reached for L, but Kira's voice boomed across the land, “Don't touch him!” Quieter as he stood, “Don't.”

The guards backed away and Kira walked up to the stake, diamond tears streaming as he cupped his lovers dirty face. He lifted his body off the stake, the noises it made grotesque to everyone’s ears. Kira turned and carried the body away, the dirt staining his beautiful ornate robes as he walked. It was a heartbreaking picture, one none of them would ever forget.

The Oracle slowly rode behind her brother, keeping a great distance from him. The soldiers and grounds keeper could be heard in the distance as they attempted to clean up. “What do you intend to do?” she asked as they came to a stop at the edge of the forest.

Kira laid the corpse down and closed his eyes, allowing his hands to hover over the body. “I'll burn him so this can never happen again.”

She winced as the body burst into flames, the smell of burning flesh entering her lungs. There was little she could do to comfort her brother. At every turn it seemed there was some kind of distressing news. This would be the most difficult period of mourning since his children died, she thought.

When their children were murdered, it essentially killed L too. He lost his willingness to live, and while Kira was out waging war and getting vengeance against their enemies, L was slowly dying. Eventually, he hung himself. Kira came home from battle to find his lover hanging from their bed chambers ceiling. He'd left a note saying he knew he'd come back again with no memory of their children and begging him to please never tell him about them. It was a painful promise Kira would keep for the next several hundred years.

As the flames died down and L was reduced to ash, the God stood and turned to his sister, “Do you know who did this?”

“That's what I rode out to tell you, brother. I wasn’t hit with the vision until after it happened. The men who did this despise your rule. They see your benevolence as weakness. They are a large clan whose warriors are fierce and all are tattooed on the neck with a red scythe of death.” It was all she knew, but it was enough.

“I'll send scouts to find this clan and show them a side of Kira they'll be glad they won't live to remember,” he growled out.

“Do you wish to take my horse and make haste?” She asked as she dismounted. Her Flame was the fastest horse in the land.

“Thank you, sister,” he said as he swung himself up and took off, the horses hooves roaring like thunder across the ground.

When he arrived at his palace, his army had already begun assembling. Archers lined the walls, the palace guards were doubled in patrol. A commanding officer approached and bowed, “We await your orders.”

“Send scouts in all directions. Tell them to seek men from a clan with red scythe tattoos on their necks,” Kira commanded.

The officer nodded and bowed as he turned away to carry out his orders. They would find the ones who did this and make them pay. Nobody disrespected their God and got away with it.

Hungry for retaliation, young men throughout the kingdom made their way to the palace to volunteer for the army. Word about the attack on the sacred grounds had spread quickly, and the people cried out for war. Temporary training camps were set up on palace grounds because the usual training base was overflowing with recruits. Kira felt loved by his people, and it was a comfort to him in this trying time.

Naomi met the God just outside the palace doors. He’d handed his sister's horse off to a groom and, exhausted and dirty, longed for a hot bath. “My Lord!” She cried as she ran to him, grabbing his soiled hands. He could tell that she'd been crying, “I heard what happened. How can I serve you?”

“Accompany me to my bed chambers, Naomi. I wish not to be alone,” Kira said.

She bowed her head and walked with him. She was not normally one of the servants who attended to him in this way, and being alone with him in his bed chambers could be taken the wrong way by those who saw them. Due to the heightened security, _many_ saw them.

“Will you draw me a bath, Naomi?” He asked politely once behind closed doors.

“Yes, of course,” she said and she walked over to the luxurious tub in his bathroom and started the water.  
Kira shed his soiled clothes, leaving them in a haphazard heap on the floor. It wasn't like him to be so lazy, but he didn't care in that moment. He just wanted the day to be over.

Naomi tried to divert her eyes from his naked form, but he was simply stunning to behold. A gasp escaped her and Kira laughed under his breath. “There’s no need to be shy or embarrassed Naomi.”

She blushed and caught his gaze, “You are truly beautiful, my God.”

He stepped into the bath with little more than a smile in response. The hot water was incredibly soothing and he reclined his head and closed his eyes. She took a soapy cloth and ran it over his muscular arms and hands and focused on each finger. She washed his chest and neck and face, his hair as well. He moaned at her gentle massage on his scalp. Her touch was divine.

Once he was clean, she drained the water and held out a towel for him. As he dried himself off, she placed his soiled clothing in the laundry bin. Kira approached her, towel around his waist, “Stay with me tonight.”

She looked at the floor, “Yes, Lord.” She wouldn't dare refuse.

Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out a long night shirt and handed it to her, “It was L's. It'll be more comfortable than sleeping in your dress, I'm sure.”

“Thank you,” she spoke politely but her shaking hands gave her away.

“What’s wrong, Naomi?” he asked, concerned.

She burst into tears, “I'm sorry, Lord!”

He gently lifted her chin with his finger to look up at him, “Naomi, my darling friend. I simply seek your company tonight. I do not wish to take you from your betrothed. Nothing will happen.”

“I would never refuse you,” she said. She loved him, and secretly, she loved him more than her fiancé. She would give herself freely to him if he asked. Part of her hoped he asked.

“I am making no demands of you, Naomi. You will still be as pure on the day of your wedding as you are in this moment.” With that, he planted a kiss on her head and let her go change in the bathroom.

The shirt was long and sheer, and her nipples were clearly visible through the shirt. It barely covered her ass, her womanly thighs on full display. Kira thought she was lovely, and had he not been bound by destiny, perhaps would have taken her for himself after all. She slipped gracefully under the covers and he held her warm body to his and closed his eyes. “I love you, Naomi,” he whispered as he fell asleep.

“I love you, too,” she said, enjoying the comforting embrace of her God. Tonight she wouldn't worry about the gossip that would surely spread about her. No, tonight she'd relish in this rare privilege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guy can't catch a break!


	5. The Kiss of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi suffers the repercussions of appearing to have slept with Kira.

Naomi woke to the feeling of warm arms around her. Kira softly breathed as he slept, and she listened to his heart beat rhythmically against his chest. He was so human in this moment that one could almost forget he's a God. Closing her eyes, she cherished the quiet moment. His scent, his warmth, everything about him was perfect.

“Mmm, L,” Kira whispered in his sleep. She turned her face to his, slightly startled that he spoke. Kira ran a hand over her delicate face, brushing her hair aside. Wrapping his fingers behind her head, he brought their mouths together for a sweet kiss. “I love you, L,” he said as their lips parted and he became quiet once again.

Naomi was shocked. Laying in silence, she touched her fingers to her still tingling lips. To be kissed by a God was something special. Even though he was dreaming and thought she was L, she still blushed madly, allowing herself to imagine that he loved her in that way.

Her daydreams filtered into real dreams as she dozed off again. When she woke, she was alone in the gigantic bed. A knock at the door startled her, “Miss Misora? We're here to dress you and serve you breakfast. May we come in?”

“Yes,” she called from the bed, covering herself with the sheets.

Two older ladies with sweet faces and a tray of delicious looking breakfast items walked in. “Master Kira has planned a lovely day for you, dear. After you bathe and dress, you'll be fitted for your wedding gown.”

She was overwhelmed but didn't complain as a tray of food was set before her. Ravenous, she dug in, enjoying the savory butters and sweet jams on her biscuits. The coffee was divine, and she wondered where it came from. As she ate, one of the women ran a bath for her. They moved the tray when she was finished eating and undressed her as they escorted her into the bathroom. They bathed her, carefully conditioning and combing out her long hair. It was wonderful to be pampered, and she wondered what it was like to do this every day.

They dressed her in a new, stunning purple dress compliments of Kira, and escorted her out of his room. She caught the glances of several guards on her way out and knew she had been judged. The rumors that she had slept with Kira and cheated on her fiancé were sure to spread like wild fire, if they hadn't already.

Keeping her head down and mouth quiet, she made her way to where the tailor waited for her. She got to pick out her materials, colors, and dress design, then was measured from seemingly every angle, twice. It was an intense experience, but one she thoroughly enjoyed.

Tired from the fitting, she made her way to the housing behind the palace where all servants lived. She still lived with her mom, her father having passed away years ago. Once she was married, however, she planned to move in with her husband, who did not live on palace grounds. It wasn't entirely unheard of for a servant to live off premises, just mildly inconvenient.

“Mom?” she called as she entered the small wooden cottage. Glancing around, she saw a note from her mother saying she’d gone to market.

“Naomi!? Where have you been?” Raye, her fiance, appeared from the bedroom and stood before her, worry and anger mixing on his face.

“I had a dress fitting. What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.” He looked away from her toward the floor, “Tell me the truth. The rumors- are they true? Did you sleep with him?”

“No, of course not. I would never,” she tried to sound reassuring but it wasn't working.

“I want to believe you, Naomi. You've never lied to me before. But just staying the night in his bed chambers is wildly inappropriate. Do you know how embarrassed I am? You're the talk of the Town!”

She looked down, shame filling her despite the fact she did no wrong. Even the kiss was perfectly innocent. She wouldn't be telling Raye about it, however. “I’m sorry,” was all she could muster.

“I don't like this. I don't like any of this. I don't like how close you two are, I don't like that he's taking over the wedding, I don't like him!”

“Be careful what you say! You do not want to blaspheme against him!” she warned, cutting her eyes to him, “I couldn't refuse him.”

“That’s exactly the problem, Naomi. What if he asks you to sleep with him? What then?”

“That won't happen. He's bound by destiny,” she said huffily.

“Yeah, yeah. I don't believe that. He's a God. He takes what he wants. If he wants you, he’ll have you, and I won't stand for it!” Raye slammed his fist on the table, shaking it and causing Naomi to jump in fear.

With her hands brought to her chest and eyes wide and watery, she asked, “Are you leaving me, Raye?”

He relaxed, realizing how he must be coming across. “No, Naomi,” he said as he stepped over to her and put his arms around her, “I love you, and I'm insanely jealous, and I don't know what to do.”

She clung to his shirt and buried her face in his chest. She didn't know what to do either, she just hoped the storm would pass and things would go back to normal.

“I want you to take another position. Serve in another house, away from him,” Raye said.

Anxiety gripped her. “That would break over a thousand years of family tradition, Raye.” There had never been a time her family didn't serve the God.

“I don't care,” he said. She nodded up at him and wiped her tears. When the door opened and hey mother stepped through, they separated, the conversation finished.

***

Kira had been busy preparing for war. His men were training intensely, scouts searching far and wide for the red scythe clan. Despite having lived among men and even loving a man for thousands of years, the social nuances often escaped him. His position as God and living in a palace among servants and other Noble people meant he was a bit removed from the in and outs of normal daily life. So, it should be no surprise that this great and powerful God had no clue about the shame and dishonor he brought upon Naomi with his actions, and how it carved a rift between Raye and Naomi, and was about to carve a rift between them.

When he got the news that Naomi had put in for a transfer to a new house, he was beside himself. Setting aside his plans for war, he called her into his throne room. The palace guards opened the large doors for her, and she approached, head low, wearing the purple dress he had made for her.

She looked stunning in it. The color complimented her perfect skin. She bowed low at the foot of his throne and said, “I've come at your request, Lord.”

“Naomi please stand,” he spoke with pain in his voice, and when their eyes met she saw confusion there. “Why do you wish to leave me? Have I offended you?”

“It is at the request of my fiance, my Lord.”

“Why?”

“Many rumors were spread about me after our night together. It has brought great shame upon him. I have been marked a Scarlett letter and some are now calling me a blasphemer, for they believe I've interfered with your destiny. Some are even petitioning for my head.”

“What nonsense!” he stood, enraged. Naomi cowered a bit to see his eyes flash gold, and looked away from him. “I will stop this at once. Anyone who dares to utter a single word against you shall be put to death. I will not stand for this!” He stepped down from his throne and embraced Naomi lovingly. Softly, “If this is what you truly want, I'll sign the order to have you moved to a new house. I'll make sure it's a good house, where you'll be well cared for. But Naomi, I would like for you to stay. I will send for Raye and have a discussion with him regarding all of this. Clear the air, so to speak.”

“I do not wish to leave you, my Lord, but I cannot disobey my husband to be. If anyone can change his mind, it’s you,” she said as they held each other. His warmth and scent comforted her. How she wished things were not so strained.

“I understand, and I would not ask you to disobey him. I will speak with him today. Now go and rest, you seem as though you haven't slept,” he said as he kissed her head and let her go.

“I have not slept. I've been so full of dread and worry. I feel much better now, thank you, my Lord,” she said, turning to go with a bow.

“Naomi?”

“Yes, Lord?”

“When we are alone, I want you to call me by my real name.”

“What is your real name?” She asked as her heart pounded in her chest. The God’s name was a secret told only to L as far as she knew. Knowing the God's name was a sacred thing, a powerful thing, an intimate thing.

“Light,” he said with a small smile.

“Light. What a beautiful name,” she smiled back. “Thank you, Light, for all you do for me.”

“It is my pleasure,” he said as she turned to go again. He hated what his selfish actions had cost her, and he sent for Raye immediately to meet him in the gardens. It was a cold fall day, nearing winter, and he put on his heavy coat as he left his throne room. Hopefully Raye would make haste. He wanted to get this over with quickly.

The ducks had gone and the fish weren't biting, but Kira, or Light, as was his real name, still stared into the placid waters of his beloved pond as he awaited Raye. Quick footsteps were heard behind him but he did not turn as his messenger announced Raye’s presence. When Kira turned, Raye did not bow, but rather stared him down bitterly.

Ignoring the rude behavior of his guest, Kira waved off the messenger and spoke, “Please, follow me. I have something to show you.”

Raye did as he was asked and the two walked a cobble stone path through the woods at the edge of the gardens. With his hands behind his back, Kira found the words to say to Raye. “It is my understanding that I have embarrassed you, Raye Penber. I would like the opportunity to make it right.”

“How will you do that?” Raye asked, a coldness to his tone.

“As we speak, a decree is being made against any who persecute you or your wife. This will stop all rumors.”

“And what of your relationship with her? Will it continue to be inappropriate?”

“No. But I wish to remain friends with her. She- she eases my pain, you see. I find joy and hope I thought I had lost when I look at her.”

“I find those same things when I look at her. It is why I love her,” Raye said, softening toward the God a bit.

They stopped when the path opened up to a beautiful cottage nestled in a small clearing in the woods. “I wanted to gift this home to you and Naomi for your wedding,” Kira explained. “And I believe I have a compromise you will agree to. I wish to promote you from guard to Captain. With that promotion, you will have a significant pay raise. Enough so that Naomi will not have to work in any house, even mine.”

He had Raye's attention. The house they stood before was large, larger than anything he could afford, even with Naomi working. And to hear she could retire? It was a dream. “All this in exchange for remaining friends?” Raye asked.

“Yes, it is all I want. You know how special she is,” and while Kira couldn't tell Raye about the prophecy, he hoped the other man understood.

“Ok,” Raye said, offering his hand. They shook on the deal and Kira felt his heart release a heavy burden. He would do anything to keep Naomi in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of a rough day. Nothing too dramatic going on! Just lots of little inconveniences driving up my anxiety. Some encouraging comments would light my world on fire, though. ❤️


	6. The Power of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a secret to Light's powers as they set out to war.

Naomi was beside herself with joy at the sight of her new home. Kira had commanded several servants to help Raye and Naomi move in and get settled while he prepared for war. A scout had finally returned, claiming he found the clan in a remote mountain village to the north. He returned with pictures and drawings, sketches and notes. It was enough to create a battle plan from.

“Well done,” Kira said, patting the young, exhausted and dirty scout on the back. “Go and rest. You've done your job.”

The young man bowed, a large smile on his face. He'd pleased his God. The weeks of hardship in the treacherous mountains had been worth it. As he excused himself, he looked around as the armies assembled. Horses and donkeys were loaded with armor, weapons, food and tents. The God’s large black stallion reared as 3 men attempted to saddle the wild beast. How Kira rode that horse was beyond them all.

A thousand men began the journey North, with thousands more left behind to protect the kingdom. Naomi barged into the camp where Kira was getting ready and threw herself to the ground before him. “Leave us,” he commanded everyone, and brought Naomi to her feet, leading her into the tent.

“Light,” she whispered as she touched his face, tears in her eyes, “I'm so afraid for you to go.”

He smiled at her love and concern and gently grabbed her hand, turning his head to kiss the palm. “I will be ok. I promise to return.”

Without hesitation or clear thought, she pushed up against the God and pressed their lips together. Kira found himself running his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss. When they parted, breathless, they simply gazed at each other for a moment. Finally, with a sadness in his eyes that reflected in his voice, “We cannot be more than friends, Naomi.”

“I know,” she whispered, tears glistening in her deep brown eyes, “We’re both promised to another.”

“And it has to stay that way, my dear,” Kira said as he held her close and brushed her hair. Letting her go, he said, “You have a bright future with Raye. There is no future for you with me.”

He was right, of course, and she knew that. With a bow and a sniffle, she gave him one last sad smile before she left. It crushed him to watch her go and to know that it could be months before he saw her again. He always hated war, but what had happened simply couldn't go unpunished.

They rode out, Kira and his commanding officers leading the way, a thousand men in back. Hopefully they could surprise the enemy with an attack, however the chance of that was slim. They were most likely expecting an attack, and may have set traps and have scouts looking out. Of course, Kira's men had prepared for that. They had dogs to sniff out anything suspicious and skilled archers to shoot any scouts before they could report back. They might be a thousand men, but they were a thousand skilled men, many experienced in battle.

It seemed the cold weather was determined to work against them as it began snowing when they hit the northern mountain trail. Every man layered their clothing and buckled down, braving the cold front as the howling winds brought it through. Before they knew it, their horses were trudging through six inches of snow, slowing them all down significantly.

They set up camp at dusk, building large fires to keep warm. They knew that once they were closer, they wouldn't be able to light any fires, and Kira hoped the weather took some mercy on them by then. By morning, the sun was warm against the white snow. The wind had died and the day was beautiful. Perhaps Kira would get his wish after all. Making better time in the better weather, it was determined they'd be there in two more days. Kira sent some men and dogs ahead to seek out traps.

They made camp with warm fires one last time before they would be too close to do it. An older officer brought Kira a plate of food and sat next to him. “Thank you,” Kira said.

“You know, a lot of these younger men have never seen war, thanks to your extraordinary ability at peace keeping,” the man remarked. He was battle scarred with salt and pepper hair, a dignified goatee defining his features.

Kira nodded, “I had hoped to keep it that way, Souichiro. I hate that we have to do this. Hopefully we've strategized enough to keep our casualties at a minimum.”

“Hopefully,” Souichiro mused. He'd been serving in the God’s military for forty years. His father had served before him, their family's service to the God dating back hundreds of years. Many soldiers were legacy warriors, upholding the great honor of their family tradition of serving.

Kira stayed up and watched over his men all night. He thought of Naomi, of the prophecy, of L. Times like these felt the loneliest to him as he stared out across the vast mountain range. It would’ve been so much easier with L by his side. Only one of L's reincarnations ever made a decent fighter. He laughed to himself as he remembered that particular version of the man. Sex was always quite aggressive with him, and L actually accidentally broke Kira's wrist in the middle of it one time. He rubbed his wrist absentmindedly as he reminisced. The first few rays of sunlight peaked over the mountains, and Kira smiled at the beautiful sight. “You would love this, L.” He mumbled to himself.

Slowly the men woke and began making breakfast and coffee. They fed their animals and packed their tents. Things were slow going, but once they got going they didn't plan on stopping until it was time to fight. Souichiro brought Kira a mug of coffee. “Thank you,” he said as he accepted it.

“Did you sleep at all?” the older man asked.

“No, but I don't require sleep,” Kira said.

Souichiro nodded. Somehow he'd forgotten the God didn't need sleep. In fact, it was easy to sometimes forget he was a God. The beautiful young man reminded Souichiro of his own son whom he'd lost a few years back. Perhaps that's why he felt close to Kira. Even though he was a powerful deity, Souichiro saw him like a son.

As the camp packed up and prepared to move out, the scouts Kira had sent ahead returned to camp. They'd uncovered several traps and lost one of their dogs to a ditch of spears. About four men were taken out as well, all sporting the red neck tattoo. The path into the mountain village was clear, and Kira led the way in.

As the grew closer, something didn't feel right to Kira. “Souichiro,” he called, and the man trotted up to him.

“Yes, my Lord?”

“I think they have lesser God on their side.”

“What? Who?”

“I'm not sure, but spread the word to everyone to be on guard. This will not be as easy as we once thought.”

“Yes, sir,” Souichiro said, falling back and announcing to the troops what Kira had just told him.

A cold chill made its way through Kira and he shivered, but he knew it wasn't the weather. He had a hunch as to who was behind this. Kira didn't have many enemies, and the only divine one he could think of was, “Mikami,” he whispered through clenched teeth at the man with wild red eyes before him.

“Hello, Kira! Lover of mortals, God of the light,” Mikami said in an almost sing song voice as he casually strutted through the snow as though it didn't bother him a bit to be in the cold.

“What are you doing here?” Kira demanded as he dismounted to meet Mikami out in the snow.

“What, cousin? I can't just decide to pay you a little visit?” Mikami had a wicked smile on his face.

“No,” Kira said. It was obvious to him that this was a trap. The kingdom was protected by a barrier spell, but they weren't in the kingdom any longer. No, the God had been lured out by his evil cousin who wished to destroy him.

“Well, pity, really. Anyway, cuz', I found something pretty interesting out about you. Want to know what it is?” Mikami leaned forward, closing the space between he and the greater God. When Kira didn't humor him with a response, he rolled his eyes, “Ok fine, be that way. I found out that you weaken whenever your precious pet dies. You won't regain your full power until he's reincarnated. Isn't that right?”

_How does he know?_ It was true. Light grit his teeth but didn't dare to answer. He was his weakest the day L died, his power slowly trickling back in until L was born again. L was the key to his power, really. His very presence unlocked it. But right now the God was weakened, vulnerable. And Mikami knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this adventure so far! I'm quite enjoying it, myself. I've loved giving the characters these extremely alternate roles 😁


	7. The Wrath of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Mikami fight!

Electric bolts of yellow lightning struck at Mikami, swirling in an electrified tempest around Light's body. From Mikami's body billowed dark streams of cloudy smoke. The two entities clashed together, spiraling up into the air as yellow, sizzling lightning strikes met choking plumes of smoke.

From the forest surrounding the army, thousands of poisoned arrows shot down from the trees, the red scythe clan screaming their battle call. Most of the arrows were blocked by the shields of Kira's men. Hundreds of savage looking, beast like men sprang from the forest with hatchets and knives, attacking the troops ferociously.

Kira's men defended themselves, a fierce battle breaking out. As they fought, the two God’s continued battling each other in the air. Mikami attempted to hide behind his thick smoke, but Kira was no fool. He knew where the bastard was and struck at him. Mikami dodged his strikes. “Getting rusty in your old age, cousin?”

“Shut up!” Light said as he threw his hands forward, sending a large, powerful lightning strike right at Mikami.

This time it hit the lesser God, sending him spiraling through the air, leaving a trail of smoke behind him as he hit the ground. Light shot several more bolts into the ground where Mikami fell. He knew it wouldn't kill the God, but it should be enough to shut him the fuck up, Kira thought.

Turning his attention back to his troops, he blasted the last of the enemy from the snow. He approached his men, counting the losses. A few dozen dead, a dozen more injured. “Souichiro!” Kira called. The man rode forward. “Take fifty men to the village and burn it to the ground.”

“What of the women and children?”

“Burn everything,” Kira said, turning away from him and mounting his horse.

Souichiro gulped. He'd never known his God to be this vengeful, but he wouldn't be disobeying the order. With a hand signal, he and forty nine of the soldiers still in decent shape rode down the mountain path toward the valley village. Souichiro had seen many horrors of war, but this would be the worst, he knew.

Kira ordered the rest of the men to bury the dead and carry the wounded. They were going home. He turned his head over his shoulder to watch Souichiro and his men disappear down the mountain path. He knew L wouldn't have approved of his order. But what did L know of the wrath of a God? The people of the world needed to know they couldn't betray their God without punishment. Especially a betrayal so deep.

As the large group of men began to move slowly toward home, Kira began to cough violently. Blood spattered on his hand and he collapsed, falling onto the snow. Several men shouted as they raced to his aid. It seemed that the smoke from Mikami was poisonous and had attacked their leader’s lungs.

They hoisted him onto his horse and tied him to the saddle, and gave the reins to their fastest rider. “Get him to the Oracle! She'll know what to do!” one of the officers shouted. The young rider took off, God in tow, galloping as hard as he could through the snowy mountain path.

***

Naomi felt a chill in her bones. Something was wrong. She had no gift of Prophecy but she had a woman's intuition and something foreboding came over her. The wind whipped through the trees and scattered the dying leaves as she made her way up the path from her home toward the palace. It had been five days since Kira and his men left, and they weren't expected for at least another two if everything went well. Longer if it did not. So why did she hear the sound of galloping horses in the distance?

“Oracle!” Naomi called to the woman she saw running across the gardens. _She knows something._

“Naomi come! Help me!” she called with urgency, and Naomi ran after her. The Oracle ran to the main entrance, shouting, “Open the gates! Open the gates at once!”

The guards obliged her, opening the large, heavy palace gates. She and Naomi stood and watched, able to see two horses in the distance galloping toward them, one black and one grey. As they approached, Naomi could tell it was Light, but something wasn’t right. “He’s injured!”

“Help me untie these ropes,” The Oracle said as the horses came to a stop. The young man jumped down from his horse and helped. Kira’s limp body fell on top of him and he collapsed under the weight, too exhausted to carry him. A strong guard came and lifted Kira while another took the horses. “Follow me. Naomi, I'll need your assistance if he's to make it.”

Naomi nodded and the two women and one guard made haste with the unconscious God toward the palace. She led them to her secret chambers where she mixed medicines and kept ancient herbs that were precious and rare. The guard laid Kira out on a table and Naomi removed his armor. The Oracle dismissed the guard.

“What's wrong with him?”: Naomi asked.

“Our cousin Mikami has poisoned him. I must create an antidote.”

As the Oracle raced about the room gathering supplies, Naomi stayed by Light’s side, smoothing his hair from his dirty face. He felt hot to the touch, so she found a rag to wet with cold water and place on his forehead. She hated how little she could actually do.

“Naomi,” the Oracle said as she approached, grinding a fine powder with her pestle and mortar.

“Yes, Oracle?”

“You may call me Sayu,” she smiled. “I'm going to pour this powder into his mouth, and you must blow it into his lungs. Do not worry, you will not be harmed.”

“Yes, Sayu.” Naomi pinched Light’s nose closed as she opened his mouth. Sayu poured a spoonful of powder into his mouth. Placing her mouth over his, Naomi blew her breath into his lungs.

“Again,” Sayu said. They would repeat the process three times. On the third time, Light woke up and grabbed Naomi's head and kissed her hard.

“Mph!” Naomi pushed on his shoulders and managed to pull away. They stared at each other a moment.

“What happened?” Light finally asked.

“Mikami poisoned you,” Sayu explained.

“Thank you, both of you, for saving me,” he said. His head was pounding and his throat felt dry.

“Rest. Naomi will escort you to your room,” Sayu said.

Naomi placed an arm around the God's waist and together they walked slowly through the marble hallway. Light had to stop several times to catch his breath, but eventually they made it. Once in his room, Naomi helped him undress and get into bed. “I'm worried about you,” she said, affectionately brushing his hair from his face with her delicate fingers.

“I'll be ok,” he assured her, closing his eyes to her magical touch.

She stayed with him, those who judged her be damned. Nobody would dare talk ill of her anyway. Surely no one was bold enough to gossip and think they could get away with it. She sat on the bed and continued carding her fingers through his hair as he fell asleep. How different life might be of they weren't promised to another, she thought. To marry a God and love as a queen and bear his children. She couldn't think of a more distinguished honor aside from giving birth to L himself. Now _that_ would be something.


	8. The Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter

Kira along with his injured men all healed in time for the winter solstice celebration. It was always L's favorite holiday. The palace was alive with servants bustling about, decorating the grounds in preparation. There would be a parade throughout the streets of the kingdom, and later that night, a lamp release into the clear sky. Everyone was excited.

Naomi put on her best dress, a cream and white dress with silver accents that Light got her specifically for the occasion. It was his way of saying thanks for saving his life. Of course, Raye was burning up with jealousy. At least he didn't know about her staying with the God again, or, more importantly, that Light had kissed her. It seemed that Sayu could keep a secret.

“You look amazing,” he complimented her as they prepared to leave the house.

“Thank you,” she said with a small, playful curtsey.   
Raye placed one hand on the small of her back and escorted her out their front door. They could already hear music playing and smell delicious food cooking. Naomi couldn't wait to celebrate the winter solstice. Raye simply hoped he got through it without attempting to punch a God in the face.

Taking in the stunning decorations, streamers, and lights strewn throughout the garden, Naomi smiled as they walked. “Care for a cup of hot spiced wine to warm your bones?” an older gentleman asked at one of the many tables filled with treats and drinks.

“Yes, please. That would be wonderful,” Naomi snuggled against Raye as they walked around, sipping their wine and taking in the sights. There were pony rides, face painting, and magic acts for the children. There was dancing and alcohol for the adults. People of every background began to filter in, from the very poor to the very wealthy. Everybody was invited to the festival.

“Naomi! Raye!” Kira called out to them and waved in the distance. Of course, he had multiple guards surrounding him, keeping a safe distance between him and the people.

They walked toward each other, the guards allowing Raye and Naomi inside their human barrier. “I knew that dress would look absolutely stunning on you,” Kira smiled, taking her hand and twirling her.

She laughed as she came to a stop, “You're in quite the sunny mood, my Lord.”

“I'm a little drunk, to be honest,” he slurred, leaning forward as he laughed. Noticing Raye’s penetrating stare, he offered up a firm hand shake, “Take care of this one, Raye. She's special.”

Naomi smiled and Raye wished he could break that smug bastard’s hand. But instead he smiled and said, “Oh, I will and I know.”

“Let’s go watch the parade!” Kira suggested, “Also, we’re serving L's favorite cake today to honor him. Please make sure you have a piece sometime today.”

“We certainly will,” Naomi promised.

The three made their way to special, elevated seats reserved for the God and his guests. It was strange to Raye and Naomi to be surrounded by guards, but they soaked up the fun. Gigantic floats began to slowly pass by, as well as horses with dressed up riders, a marching band, and acrobats. Candy flew through the air and Light stared longingly at a yellow sucker he'd caught_. L would've loved this,_ he thought to himself.

Once the parade was over, Sayu found the group and hooked arms with her brother. “I have a surprise for you, big brother,” she said joyfully, winning smile stretched across her pretty face.

“Oh?” He was genuinely curious as to what this surprise could possibly be.

Back in the gardens, the crowd had been pushed back to make way for a gigantic, tarp covered something rolling in on a giant, horse drawn wooden trailer. Sayu stepped forward and announced, “After the devastation that occurred shortly after L's passing, I had this commissioned in his memory. I love you, my dear brother. I hope you like it.” With that, two men pulled the giant tarp down, unveiling a stunning statue of L sitting in his throne, looking regal and beautiful as he held a staff in one hand and cake in the other.

Light gasped and covered his mouth. Diamond tears escaped his eyes and he embraced his sister. “Sayu, thank you! It's perfect!”

The statue was to be placed where L's graveyard was, replacing the ruined tombstones. Along with the statue was a plaque that read, “Dedicated to L, loving husband, loyal friend, fierce protector, cherished by all.”

In all his millennia ruling, Light didn't think he'd ever received such a wonderful gift. As the day turned to night and the festivities progressed, Light couldn't take his eyes from the amazing statue. He couldn't wait for L to see it when he was once again among them.

Once the night was fully upon them, the guests sat on quilts and watched the night sky light up with floating lanterns. Light watched as Naomi and Raye shared a kiss, and Light longed for his husband. _I_ _miss you so much_, he thought sadly.

Eventually the night came to a close and the band packed up, people left, and servants cleaned. Light said goodnight to his friends and made his way back to his lonesome bed chambers. Waiting for L was always difficult, especially on nights like this. He'd give anything to hold that pale man in his arms all night. Staring out his window, he could see the last of the lanterns glistening in the distance. He mouthed a simple wish upon those lanterns, and then retired to the bed. Maybe he'd dream of his lover tonight.

***

Winter soon gave way to the budding flowers of Spring, and the entire palace was busy readying the place for the upcoming wedding. Naomi’s excitement grew about as rapidly as Raye’s jealousy, but he kept a lid on it. As far as he could tell, the God he so loathed held up his end of the bargain and was never inappropriate with his fiancé.

Raye figured he'd just have to get over it. Kira was going to be a fixture in their lives for the rest of their lives, there was no changing that. Every chance he got, however, he made sure the other man knew who Naomi belonged to. Whether it was by keeping an arm wrapped around her waist or kissing her passionately in front of Kira, he drove home the point every time.

“We've selected the flowers, décor, menu, wine list, music. I think that's everything,” Kira said to the happy couple. “Enjoy this time together before your wedding. It's precious and fleeting.”

“Thank you for all you do,” Naomi said with a deep bow. If it were just her, she would’ve hugged him and kissed his cheek. Raye bowed as well, though not as deeply. He still didn't feel right about all this, and didn't trust the God.


	9. The Destiny of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light makes a decision concerning Naomi.

It was the night before her wedding, and as was tradition Raye and Naomi spent that final night apart. She stayed in their home while Raye was clear across the kingdom with friends. Kira had a gift for her to wear the day of her wedding. It was precious, and he wanted to make sure the moment he gave it to her everything was perfect, so he decided to hand deliver it that evening.

Surprised joy lit up her face upon opening the door to find him standing there holding an ornate box. “Come in!”

He nodded politely as he stepped into her warm home. As any good hostess would, she offered him a glass of her best red wine. “What brings you here, Light?”

He sipped his wine, “I have something for you,” he said as they sat at her table and he placed the box on it.

“Oh,” she pulled the beautiful box over to her side of the table and opened it. Inside was a stunning silver necklace holding ten large, shining diamonds, the biggest she'd ever seen before. “Oh wow!” she gasped as she marveled at it. Lifting it out of the box, she remarked at its incredible weight.

“Let me put it on you,” Light said, standing. She lifted her hair as he reached around her neck and gently clasped it on. They were so close she could hear him breathing and he breathed in her scent. “lovely,” he smiled, backing away to take in the picture of her perfection.

“I don't know what to say,” she said as he graced the jewels with her fingertips.

“Say you'll wear it tomorrow. It was my mother's.”

“Oh my. Yes, of course I'll wear it. It would be a great honor.” She stood and turned to look at it in her dining room mirror. The way it glistened was mesmerizing.

Light finished his wine and squeezed her hand, loving how she admired herself in the mirror. “I should go now. Have a good night, Naomi.”

“Don't,” she said. She didn't even realize she'd squeezed his hand even tighter. He looked at her with surprise and a hint of amusement. “This is my last night as a free woman. I’d like to spend it with you.”

Light's heart leapt into his throat, “You've never been free, Naomi.” With a deep shuddering breath, he pulled away and walked toward the door.

Maybe the wine made her brave. Maybe she knew this was her last chance. She didn't care. “I want you. I always have.”

He paused in the threshold, hand on the doorknob. “To hell with destiny,” he muttered, wheeling around and rushing to her. Light pulled her to his body and kissed her passionately, the way he'd always wanted to. She kissed back, eyes closed, and parted her lips when his tongue asked for entry, moaning into the sensations of his exploratory tongue.

He carried her to her bedroom and unlaced her dress, pulling off the layers until Naomi lay before him the glorious masterpiece he always knew she was. He stripped quickly, nearly feverish with desire for her. Crawling on top of her, she spread her legs as far as she could, her body begging him to enter her.

As he kissed her lips, neck, and chin, his need for her only grew, and he finally grabbed his throbbing cock, lining it up with her body and pushing in with a gasp. She was hot, wet, and tight. He could tell Raye hadn't been with her yet. He wasn't expecting that.

“Oh!” she shouted, pushing down on his shoulders a bit. It hurt when he pushed himself inside her.

He stilled. “Naomi?”

“I'm ok,” she sounded breathless.

He brushed her hair from her pretty face and kissed her sweetly. When he felt her relax beneath him, he moved again. They clung to each other desperately as he rocked his hips back and forth, pulling himself out and pushing back in gently, steadily, attempting to bring them both the pleasure they sought.

This was far from his first time taking someone’s virginity, but it was his first time with a woman. Light had only ever known this pleasure with L. For thousands of years, Light spent countless nights inside the one designed for him. He remembered every first time, as well. The pain on L's face, the tears, the trust. It was never the same. Every reincarnation experienced sex differently, expressed their love a little differently.

She climaxed, arching her back against him and throwing her head back, exposing the tender flesh on her neck. He kissed it, dragging his tongue from collarbone to jaw. She looked at him, eyes full of desire for him. “I love you, Light.”

“I love you too,” he said. He moved his hands down her chest, groping her perfect breasts and twirling her nipples under his thumb. She hissed and writhed beneath him and he smiled smugly at what he'd reduced her to.

They climaxed together, moaning into each other's mouths as he came deep inside her. When it was over, he pulled her into him and closed his eyes. She felt safe there, whole. She never wanted to leave the comfort of his warm embrace. As she fell asleep to the soft beating of his heart, she dreamed they had eternity together.

When she woke in the morning, however, she’d find she was alone. She knew it would never happen again, but she was glad it did at all. There wasn't a single thing she regretted, save maybe that it didn't happen twice. Her sheets and pillows smelled like him, and she laid there breathing him in until she had to get up and shower.

Kira had left her before the sun rose. He wasn't sure how he felt about the night before. Part of him was afraid he'd messed with destiny. Another part of him felt like he was betraying L. It was hard to know what would come of it, if anything came at all.

***

The wedding was perfect, all their hard work paid off. Naomi had picked white with purple accents as her theme of colors, and it couldn't have been more beautiful. The long, rectangular tables were covered in white cloths with purple table runners covering the full length of the table. A centerpiece of flowers and candles was displayed on each table.

There were five tables and every table had ten chairs on each side, and every chair was white. A canopy of dazzling lights was strung above, tying into the large trees or the garden as well as ivy covered archways. A violinist played a sweet, slow song a guests followed in, signing the guest book and dropping cards and gifts on the gift table on their way in.

A buffet of covered dishes was set out in the back with an open bar to the side. A dance floor covered in flower petals was at the far end, beneath the stage where the band played. Under a separate tent were rows of white chairs with purple ribbon tied to their backs. A white carpet was rolled between the two rows to the front, where Kira stood with the groom and his groomsmen.

Naomi had asked the God to marry them and Raye stayed quiet. There was no good argument against having an actual God marry them. In fact, it was a great honor, so Raye simply swallowed his pride and rolled with it.

When the music started, Raye swallowed hard, suddenly thankful for the shot of whiskey he did earlier. Even Kira felt the rush of excited nervousness. He had no idea what her dress looked like either, and couldn't wait to see her.

As Naomi walked toward them, beautiful as a goddess herself and escorted by her mother, Light thought his heart would stop. She put all the stars to shame with the way her eyes shined, the gorgeous necklace refracting the lights above. Her dress was a soft off white, stunning as it hugged every curve with a beaded design that had real pearls sewn throughout.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to the God. While he loved Naomi, he knew she belonged with Raye. He just hoped he treated her like a queen. Light hadn't even realized he'd finished coaching them through their vows until the two kissed and the guests jumped to their feet and cheered.

Now it was time for the reception. Light thought a heavy pour of wine was certainly in order as he watched the happy couple make their way to the other tent, a servant announcing them. He and L had had their fair share of beautiful weddings, but they'd also married in secret before as well. Despite being a God and ruler, there were many generations of man who persecuted homosexuals, claiming they were evil. Light had to hide his lover away so he wouldn't be murdered, and he wasn't always successful. There were a few times that L met an untimely demise at the hands of angry bigots. Light couldn't decide which death was worse; the time they tied him behind a horse and drug him through the streets or the time they impaled him through his ass on a stake while he was still alive.

Of course, Light killed them all. But that revenge couldn't bring L back to him. He remembered vividly how he wept over L's body, cursing himself for not keeping him safe. At times like that he wondered if he should stop seeking L out every hundred years and just let him live a normal life. That didn't work either, though. L would always somehow find a way to stumble into his life and fall in love with him.

He smiled, knowing that now that Naomi and Raye were married, L would return soon. He couldn't wait to see his lover again, to watch him grow. No prophecy would stand in his way. L would love him; he had to, it was destiny.


	10. The Son of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi has news for Light.The

Summer was in full swing. The days were hot and long, sunny and beautiful. Light spent many hours by his pond feeding the ducks and fish. He particularly enjoyed the new ducklings, and smiled as they chased after their mother. “Our children used to chase L like that,” he reminisced.

“My Lord, are you alone?” Naomi called from her path as she walked toward him.

“Yes. Why, Naomi?” Her words seemed curious to him. He watched as she walked out of the woods and toward him. Somehow she seemed even more beautiful to him today than she ever had.

“I have news. Can we talk?”

“Of course,” he said, patting the empty part of the bench beside him. She seemed nervous to him, off. He wondered what could be the matter.

Looking into his whimsical eyes, she smiled with uncertainty, “Light, I'm with child.”

“Congratu-“

“It's yours,” she cut him off.

He was silent. Shock consumed him as he stared at her blankly. _Shit_. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He thought a moment, looking away from her across his pond. Turning back to her, he asked, “How can I help you, Naomi? Do you wish to end the pregnancy?”

“No,” she said, unable to hold back her tears. “Raye will know when he's born. I just know the baby will look like you and I'm terrified of what he will do.”

Light nodded. “If you ever feel threatened or afraid, Naomi, come to me. I will protect you.”

She sighed heavily, wiping her face, “Thank you, Light.”

They held hands in silence as they watched the ducks on the pond. Light was terrified of the baby being L. What a horrible turn of events would it be if his lover was born as his son. It made his stomach turn to think of it. Would fate be that cruel?

Naomi eventually excused herself to go lay down. He sat on the bench, ignoring his other duties until dark. Finally, a young servant fetched him for dinner, and he went, though he wasn't hungry. Even if this child wasn't L, it would still be a bastard to the God. A child he couldn't raise, could never acknowledge as his own. A child who would be fathered by a man who hated him.

“I apologize, I'm just not hungry,” he said as he stood from the table to go. None of his servants said a word. It was obvious he was deeply bothered, and they hoped whatever it was resolved soon.

***

Naomi began to show toward the end of Summer. Pregnancy looked good on her, and Light had a bassinet custom made for her baby. It was an exciting time once Light realized that while he could never directly be this child's father, he would still be in his or her life. He was “Uncle Kira” he decided. It was good enough. It had to be.

“I hate to disturb your breakfast, but I've had a vision,” Sayu said as she barged in on the God while he ate.

“Please, join me,” he said, motioning to the chair beside him.

She sat and a servant immediately placed a plate and cutlery before her while another went to the kitchen to fetch her something to eat. “It is Mikami. He plots against you once more.”

“I am not surprised, though I am not yet strong enough to destroy him.” He was strong enough to stop him, however. It was possible to capture the lesser God and imprison him.

“There's more,” Sayu said. She had her brothers attention with the woeful way she spoke. “Naomi's pregnancy, it was not in the fates original plan. They are angry, Light. They have told Mikami she is carrying your son. He seeks to destroy her and the child.”

Light wanted to be excited that he was having a son, but the joy of that news and of it not being L was over shadowed by the fear that he and his mother would be taken from him. “He must be stopped.”

Sayu nodded and tapped at the egg she was brought. “He will look just like you,” she said with a smile. “I've seen him, and he's beautiful.”

It over joyed Light to hear Sayu say that. He couldn't wait for his son to be born. It would be difficult hiding the truth, especially if the boy had powers, which was likely. “Thank you, sister,” Light said. “I'll have Naomi and Raye moved into the palace at once where I can oversee their protection myself." He wouldn't let anything happen to Naomi or his unborn child.

Calling a servant to his side, he gave the order to have Naomi and Raye meet him in the throne room immediately. With a respectful bow, the servant left to fetch a messenger. Light stood from the table and excused himself, leaving his sister to finish her egg alone. There was much to do.

His wait in the throne room was a short one. Pacing because he couldn't bare to sit, he jolted to a stop and watched the doors open with anxious anticipation. It always brought a smile to his face to see Naomi's swollen belly. This time, however, the joy was tainted with worry.

The two bowed before their God, Naomi’s stomach in the way of going very deep. Once the doors were shut, a worried looking Naomi asked, “What is it, my Lord?”

“Mikami still intends to destroy me and everything I care about. He's coming for you,” Light said, keeping the fear out and trying to sound brave. “I want you and Raye to live in the palace where I can protect you.”

She glanced at Raye, who nodded in approval of the plan. “We will do whatever is necessary.”

“Good. I want to cast a spell upon the both of you as well. To Mikami and all who serve him, you will look like any other servant couple in my house. They will not recognize you, even if you tell them your name.”

“Yes, do it, please,” Raye said, worried for his wife and unborn child.

With a nod, Light stepped closer to Naomi and placed a hand on each temple, cupping her face. He brought his lips to her forehead and uttered that beautiful ancient language until a golden mist poured from his mouth and washed over her. It extended to Raye, who looked at his hands in amazement. What neither of them knew is that the God added a little something extra to the spell. When the child was born, all Raye would see is a son that looked like him. He would fully believe the child was his in every way.  
When it was over and the mist dissipated, the God stepped back, “You should be protected from all enemies now. I will have my servant bring you to your new chambers. Hopefully you find the accommodations comfortable."

“I'm sure we will,” Raye said with a bow. “Thank you.”  
As Light watched them go, part of him felt better but part of him did not. Mikami could figure out a way around the spell or even break it. Light called for his faithful Commander Souichiro to come speak with him. They would need a plan.


	11. Emmanuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi's baby is born

Souichiro hadn't forgotten the vengeful God’s last order. Memories of it haunted him in his nightmares. The screams of women and children, the elderly and disabled, all begging for their lives woke him in the night. None were spared. As he walked into the war room and bowed to his God, he wondered and hoped this wasn't about Mikami. He never wanted to face that kind of evil again.

“Mikami is planning another attack. We must be prepared,” Kira said as he sat at his strategizing table.

Stomach turning at the news, Souichiro took his seat silently before the God. “When?”

“That I do not know. He is going after Naomi, however.”

Souichiro nodded. The obvious thing to do was put a detail on her. She and her husband would need to be surrounded by guards until the threat was neutralized. Together they planned carefully, covering every inch of the kingdom. Mikami would not bring them any harm if they could help it. With any luck, the lesser God would be defeated for good this time.

***

The months rolled by and Summer gave way to fall which gave way to Winter. Naomi was due soon and there had been no sign of Mikami. No further prophecy, no reports of anything strange going on by his scouts. It was decided to hold off on anymore scouting after the winter solstice. The weather was getting impossibly rough. It could wait until Spring.

“My Lord!” A messenger barged into the throne room and threw himself to the floor. Kira was in the middle of taking requests from the people of his kingdom, the line was out the door. Many gasped and stepped back from the messenger.

Kira stood and looked down at him. “Speak!”

“Naomi has gone into labor!”

Without ceremony, Kira rushed down the steps of his throne and left the room. His guards and servants would escort the people out. They could continue this tomorrow. It had been a long time since the God was present for a birth, and he loved the excited feeling it gave him.

His feet could not move fast enough. As he approached, he could hear the labored screaming if Naomi from her birthing room. A medical assistant met him outside the door. It was the same one who brought him news of L's passing.

“My Lord, Naomi has requested your presence,” he said.

Light nodded and entered the room, where he saw a medical team surrounding a very sweaty, exhausted looking Naomi. A pale faced Raye stood by her side, useless. She attempted to smile when she saw Light, but was caught by another contraction and the order to push.

Walking over to her, Light took her hand and kissed it, passing a little magic over her to help with the pain. A calmness came over her face immediately, and she continued pushing. Light knew better than to say a word. It was his experience, at least with L, that any sort of praise would be taken as patronizing and a series of threats on his life would follow.

It didn't take much longer for the baby to come. The main doctor caught the baby and brought the screaming child to a table to be washed off and swaddled. “Congratulations! You just gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy,” the doctor announced as he handed the child over.

A few of the medical assistants gave each other passing glances. The child had bright amber eyes and a tuft of auburn hair atop his head. There was no denying whose child this was. Both Naomi and Raye were dark headed, Naomi with brown eyes, Raye with blue. The child was the spitting image of their God.

Somehow, Raye either didn't notice or didn't care. He saw a dark haired baby with bright blue eyes. Naomi was afraid at first, then curious as to why Raye had no reaction other than love and admiration. He held the baby, eyes full of tears, rocking him as any proud father would do.

It confused Naomi until she looked at Light and he gave her a wink. He did something, she realized. She smiled and laughed a bit. Light kissed her forehead, “You did great, Naomi. He's beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, still holding his hand. “Would you like to hold him?”

“If that's alright with Raye, I’d love to.”

Raye smiled and brought the child over to the God, who stood and accepted the baby. Most of the medical team had cleared out and would be back later, save for one person in case an emergency arose. Light smiled down at his son and tried to hold back the emotion he felt consuming him. “You’re beautiful, little one,” Light whispered. In his ancient tongue, he blessed the baby and kissed his forehead, saying, “I love you, my son,” in his ancient language.

Light handed the baby back to Naomi and excused himself so the family could be alone. A medical assistant would be helping Naomi breast feed soon anyway, and it would not be appropriate for him to be present.

“You would love him, L,” Light mused as he walked off. He found himself missing L and their children intensely, a sadness filtering in where the happiness was. He knew L didn't want to remember their children, but perhaps in this next lifetime they could have more. If he could get L to love him, that was.

***

Spring returned once more and melted all the snow, meaning Kira's scouts could resume their mission. The baby was fat, the mother was healthy, and all seemed right in the world. The happy family often enjoyed picnics in the garden together. Light watched over them, enjoying the sweet scene before him as he fed his fish and ducks.

Raye was called in to work and had to leave his family with the God. It was alright with him. He'd been able to bury his animosity since the birth of his child. Kira protected them, and he was grateful for that.

“Light,” Naomi said as she approached the God and handed him the baby.

Light smiled down at his son and kissed his face, “Yes?”

“We've settled on a name.”

“Finally!” It had only taken her 3 months. “What have you decided?”

“His name will be Emmanuel.”

“God with us? A little obvious, don't you think?”

“It's fitting,” she said. “Also, I have a question. Will he have powers like you?”

“Yes, eventually. They will become apparent when he reaches puberty,” Light explained.

“Ok,” she sighed. What a challenge that would be. It warmed her heart every time she saw the God fawn over his baby. She wished things were different. She wished he were raising this child instead of Raye. It wasn't that Raye was a bad father. In fact, he was a good dad. It just wasn’t right to her that Light couldn't raise his own son.


	12. A God's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is punished fates for his actions.

Months turned into two years passing without any threat turning up from anywhere. The kingdom was peaceful, and everyone began to relax. The people were happy, and Light enjoyed watching his toddler son learn to walk and speak.

To top it all off, Naomi was with child once again. Excitement filled the air, and Light was certain the child she carried was L. He could feel it in his bones. If Mikami wanted to strike, he needed to do it soon. The moment L was born Kira would be restored to his full power and then nothing could possibly defeat him.

“You're doing too much, Naomi,” Light said as he watched her chase their son around the gardens in the warm Spring sun. She was 4 months along, and bigger at this stage than she was the first time around.

“I feel great, honestly,” she smiled, lifting little Emmanuel into her arms and tickling him. His laughter brought a smile to the God’s face.

“You worry me, Naomi. I'm sure if I could die you'd send me to an early grave,” he joked.

Naomi rolled her eyes, “You're so dramatic. I'm perfectly fine. Doctor gave me a clean bill of health.”

Light nodded as he stroked the dark red hair on his son's head. It was a comfort to him to get to see this little one grow up in the palace where his first children were raised. Every scraped knee, every fever, every milestone, he was there. Raye had even trusted him to babysit a few times while they enjoyed a date night. It never occurred to Raye to wonder why Light would take such an interest in their son. He figured he loved Emmanuel because he loved Naomi, and she explained to him that Kira once had children of his own and missed them. Raye couldn't imagine losing a child, and it helped soften his heart toward the God when he thought of all he'd been through.

The distraction of Emmanuel combined with the promise of L's rebirth was enough to pull the God's focus off his worry about an impending attack and his sorrow about losing L. His days were instead spent fussing over the toddler and fretting over his mother. He showered them both with gifts, though not all of them were well received.

“I think he's a bit young for a pony,” Naomi said as they stood by the stables, a trainer showing off a rather fancy looking Shetland pony.

“Nonsense. Besides, he clearly adores little Spitfire.”  
_What kind of name is that?_ Naomi rolled her eyes. It was true. Emmanuel was reaching for the pony, attempting with all his might to escape his mother's grasp.

Finally relenting, she set him down and he walked up to the pony, hugging its neck. The pony nibbled at his hair, but seemed otherwise unbothered by the child. “See? A perfect fit,” Light smiled, then knelt by his son, “Emmie, would you like to ride the pony?”

“Yes!” the little boy squealed with a clap of his hands. The God nodded toward the trainer and she walked the pony into the immaculate barn to saddle him.

Scooping his son in his arms, Light smiled at Emmanuel, “I love you, Emmie.”

“I love you too,” he said with a hug around Light's neck.

Naomi's heart melted at the sight. He was a wonderful father, even if he couldn't be his child’s father full-time. Everything he did for them more than made up for his inability to play the role he wanted. She smiled and laughed a bit as she watched the God place their child in the saddle and hold him as he walked beside the animal. He was telling stories to Emmie about how his big brothers and sister were all accomplished equestrians, and how he hoped Emmie would be as well one day. It was the first time he ever spoke about his children with joy in his voice. It made Naomi happy.

***

Raye was traveling once again for work, suspiciously becoming quite a common theme of late. Naomi said nothing of it to the God, who she knew arranged the long travels. They walked together in the gardens and admired the changing leaves and cooler weather. Emmie was trying to step on all the crunchiest looking leaves he could find. Their little boy would be 3 soon and a big brother. Time was flying by.

“Apparently Raye got into an argument with someone at market about whether or not Emmie took after him,” Naomi said with a chuckle. “He was so outraged. I had a difficult time not laughing.”

The God smiled and shook his head. Raye was a bright man, but it was quite comical that he simply couldn't figure out what was going on. Light was feeling rather amused when Naomi buckled over in pain with a sharp gasp. “Are you alright?”

“The baby is coming,” she breathed out, reaching one hand for the God as the other held her stomach.

“Let's get you to the birthing room,” Light said, helping her walk slowly toward the palace doors, little Emmie behind them.

The first servant Light saw he sent to retrieve the medical team. Light helped Naomi onto the bed of the birthing room, rubbing her back and lessening her pain with his power. “Thank you,” she said as she laid back against the pillows.

He took her hand and together they waited through contractions for the medical team to arrive. It would only take a few minutes, but in the meantime they were alone, Emmie having gone with the servant to be watched over while his mom gave birth. Light stroked her sweat matted hair from her pretty face and smiled. He wished he could tell her she was giving birth to L. She'd know soon enough.

A knock at the door followed by the entry of five people wearing medical uniforms broke their quiet moment. Light sat up straighter and the team bowed quickly before going over to Naomi. They managed to remove her dress and put her in a fluffy robe, the same kind she wore last time. The doctor spread her legs and checked how dilated she was, “It won't be long now, you’re doing great,” he assured.

Light never left her side, never took his eyes off of her. As the contractions grew stronger and closer together, he continued sending waves of calming, pain reducing power over her. There was no reason for this to be horribly painful, in his opinion.

The time finally came for her to push, and she squeezed his hand as she listened to the doctor’s orders. “Almost there! I see the head!”

Excitement filled the room and with a scream Naomi gave the final push, and a pale, dark headed baby came out, crying on the top of his lungs. “It's a boy!” the doctor announced as he handed the baby over to be cleaned.

The whole team hushed and one brave assistant tugged on the doctor's sleeve. “Sir, he has the mark of L.”

“What?” Perplexed, the doctor walked over, and sure enough, the large birth mark in the shape of a Gothic L was clear as day over the babies right pectoral. He looked at Light, who smiled as he left Naomi's side for the first time to peer down at the baby. Sure enough, he had the mark.

“The Oracle prophesied that he would be born early,” lifting the swaddled baby, he turned to the mother, “Naomi, would you-“ but he stopped mid sentence. Naomi had grown pale as her robe and bedding became soaked with blood. She was hemorrhaging.  
The team raced over to her as Light stood frozen in shock, holding the baby. There was nothing they could do. It happened so fast, and barely ten minutes after her baby was born, she was gone. She never even got to hold him.

It crossed Light’s mind to save her, but if he did that, he’d lose his immortality, essentially forfeiting godhood. Doing such a thing was forbidden to his kind. He couldn't have acted fast enough anyway. He would've needed to save her while she was still alive. He couldn't raise the dead.

With the baby tucked away in one arm, he leaned over Naomi and gently stroked her face. Diamond tears fell onto her pale skin, and he kissed her lips one last time. “I love you, Naomi.”

The team backed away, allowing the God to have this moment with his best friend. Everyone knew how close the two were, and while nobody would ever mention it, they knew Emmie was the product if their love. A few of the team members cried quietly at the heart breaking scene before them as Light laid himself over the body and wept. He wasn't ready for this, he never would be.

Roughly an hour later he found himself sitting with the child in the birthing room as Naomi's body was removed. Someone came up to him with a bottle, “Would you like to feed the baby?”

It took a moment for the words to register. Dazedly, the God accepted the bottle with a quiet, “Yes,” and began feeding the hungry babe.

As the baby ate, Light realized Raye would be arriving by sundown. He'd sent for the man as soon as Naomi's labor started. How was he going to break this news to Emmie and Raye? They were going to be devastated. He was devastated.

Light refused to put the baby down, seemingly afraid he'd disappear if he did. He carried the now sleepy child out of the room, unable to stand being in there anymore. It was time to find the Oracle. Time to try and make sense of all this.

“Brother,” she said as she met him in the hall, knowing he was seeking her out. “I'm sorry.”

“You knew.”

“I couldn't tell you. I was bound.”

Light was angry, struggling to understand. “Why her?”

“The fates were angry, brother. They took her as punishment for your sins against them.”

The price for his love, for his child, was her life. He understood, though it killed him inside. Sayu stepped forward to look at the child in his arms. For the first time, Light allowed another to hold him. “He’s perfect,” Light said with a sad smile.

“Yes, he is,” the Oracle agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin sad, man. 😭


	13. Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raye neglects his children

Raye's wailing could be heard all throughout the palace. He'd crumbled to his knees, devastated. There was no consoling him, and he secretly hated that his son was L. He resented it. His wife died so a God could have his ancient lover back. It made him sick.

The funeral took place the next day. It rained all day, and Raye stood beneath a black umbrella holding the hand of his crying toddler as he held the baby he didn't want with his other. Watching the casket being lowered into the ground was more than he could take, and he left in the middle of the service. Nobody stopped him.

In the following days, a chill set heavily in the air and Light didn't see any sign of Raye or the children. He missed the days he and Naomi walked the garden with Emmie. It seemed that Raye would not be keeping that daily tradition.

After a week, Light decided to check on the family. He softly knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, he tried the handle. It was unlocked, so he left himself in. Immediately he was hit with a stale, musty smell. Alcohol bottles were strewn about the house, dishes piled in the sink.

Disgusted with the state of things, Light wandered the house, finding Raye asleep in his own vomit, stinking of a stale brewery. He found the baby and Emmie in the other room, dirty and hungry. “Sweetie, when did you last eat?” Light asked.

“Yesterday,” Emmie said. “I tried to feed my brother but he won't eat.”

Infuriated, Light gathered both children, bundling them against the cold, and left Raye to wallow in his self pity. The baby had a cold and was running a fever. Light handed both children over to his medical staff and left to find a team to go clean Raye's house. He instructed them to send him into his throne room upon waking.

It would be several hours before Raye stumbled in, disheveled and clearly still intoxicated. Light fumed. “I should have you imprisoned for your neglect.”

“Oh, shut up.” Raye slurred.

“Excuse me?” Light stood from his throne.

“You heard me. Shut up. You've taken everything from me. You took my wife and you took my baby. That baby isn't even mine! He's L. And now you're trying to take Emmie!” He had to hold onto a chair to remain standing.

Evil smile and wild, fiery flicker in his eyes, Light descended the stairs to his throne and raised a hand to Raye, sweeping it over his eyes. “Emmie isn't yours either, you fool.”

With the spell removed, Raye fell to the ground as the harsh reality of who Emmanuel really was came crashing down upon him. “You bastard!” Raye began to sob, realizing his marriage had been a complete sham. “I hate you!”

Light didn't care, and he turned from Raye, “Guards! Lock him up until he's sober. I'll decide what to do with him then.”

The two guards standing at the doors rushed over and each grabbed an arm. They had to drag Raye out because he couldn't stand. That didn't stop him from struggling and screaming like a child. Light didn't watch him go. He didn't care to. Raye was weak and never worthy of Naomi.

***

Light checked on the boys, who had been bathed and fed. After being given medicine, baby L was sleeping soundly. “How are you feeling?” He asked his small son, who gazed up at him with warm golden eyes.

“Better. Is baby L ok?” He asked. It brought Light great joy to see how protective he was over his little brother.

“Yes, he just needs to sleep,” Light explained.

Emmie took his hand and smiled up at him. “I love you,” he said, and Light thought his heart would burst.

“I love you too.”

It would be twenty four hours before Raye was well again. He regretted his horrible behavior, and felt beside himself with sorrow at how everything turned out. He felt his life was not his own, that he never really knew his wife, and that he'd lost his children.

Servants fetched him, bathed and clothed him in preparation for meeting with the God. He was escorted to the large rectangular breakfast table where the God sat before a large and hearty meal. “Sit,” Light said, “eat.”

Raye had to admit he was famished, so he easily obeyed the God. Servants brought him a large plate of food and coffee. As he mixed in cream and sugar, he glanced at the God. “I want to apologize for my behavior,” he said, staring into his coffee. “It was completely inappropriate.”

“All is forgiven,” Light said. Raye nodded quietly as he sipped his coffee. “I want to know how you’re feeling. Are you up to the task of being a father to these children?”

“Better. Yes, I would like to think so. They're all I have left,” he said, a certain sadness to his tone.

Light nodded, “Very well. They will be returned to your care today. I will be visiting monthly to make sure their care is adequate. I'm also assigning you a house maid.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Raye said, unable to keep the emotion from his voice. He silently vowed to himself that he’d be a better father to both children.

In the beginning he would really try. The boys seemed fine any time Light visited and the maid took excellent care of the children and house, taking over whenever Raye went out of town on business. The kids were well dressed, clean, and polite.

However, as they got older it became apparent that something was off. The light from Emmanuel's eyes had gone out. He wasn't as playful and seemed unhappy. L cried a lot and fell behind in his development. Still, the maid reported no problems, and everything seemed alright when Light visited. There didn't seem to be a direct reason for Emmie’s drastic change, but it worried Light.

Emmie was five now and L two. Frustrated with his son, Light hatched a little plan. “Hey buddy, do you and Ellie want to get ice cream with me today?”

Both boys clapped their hands excitedly. “Yes!” they shouted.

Holding their little hands, Light walked with them to the palace kitchen, where they helped themselves to all kinds of ice cream. They even had sprinkles and chocolate sauce, whipped cream and caramel. L's eyes were huge as he gazed upon the confectionery perfection before him.

As they ate, Light tried to sound casual in his conversation. “You’re a good big brother, aren't you?”

Emmie smiled, “Yes!”

“You do a good job protecting him?”

Emmie looked down into his bowl of ice cream. “I try.”

“Is there something you can't protect him from that I could help you with?” Light asked.

Emmie hesitated for a while, glancing at his brother as he pigged out on ice cream. “Daddy,” he said slowly.

“Does Daddy hurt baby L?” Light felt sick as he asked.

“Sometimes. Sometimes I tell him to stop and he hurts me instead.”

“Where does he hurt you?”

“All over. Sometimes he punishes me.”

“How?”

“I have to do things.” Emmie’s eyes were watering and his hands were shaking. Light ended the conversation there. He didn't need to know more. His anger boiled over. Raye was a dead man.


	14. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light destroys Raye, the boys grow up.

After handing both children off to the medical team to be examined physically, he sent for a psychologist to evaluate him. The only people allowed around the children were the medical team, the Oracle, and him. Without another word, Light proceeded to march over to Raye's house, his anger manifesting itself as flames bursting from his body. “RAYE!” Kira yelled, the door ripping off its hinges and flying into the distance behind him.

Raye knew Kira had come for him. He always knew he eventually would. That when he found out the truth it would be the end. He welcomed it. Wind whipped around Raye and he narrowed his eyes and leaned against it. “How does it feel to know your precious L is unclean? Unfit to ever be your lover?”

With one hand placed out in front of him, Kira sent Raye slamming into the wall behind him, knocking the wind out of him. “You disgust me,” Kira spat.

Raye smiled even though Kira wrapped his fingers around his neck and squeezed. “I just want you to remember, when you have him one day, that I had him first.”

Kira screamed as he choked the life from Raye, the house catching fire all around them. Letting the body fall to the floor, he walked out calmly. Raye deserved to be ash at the bottom of a burning house.

His magic would contain the flames, and they'd go out once everything was burned. He wasn’t sure yet what would replace it. Perhaps he'd further the garden out that way in memory of Naomi. There was time to decide.

Once back in the palace, he returned to the children. Dropping to his knees, he enveloped Emmanuel in a loving embrace. “He can't hurt you anymore,” Light whispered to the toddler.

Emmanuel knew Raye was gone. Suddenly he felt afraid. “Who will be my daddy?”

“I will,” Light said, pulling back from his son to study his face. “Is that ok?”

“Yes,” the little boy said, diamond tears in his eyes. He looked just like Light when he cried. Light wondered how long it would be before the child realized Light had always been his father.

The medical team and psychologist spoke with Light privately, his worst fears confirmed by scarring they found on both boys. Mentally and emotionally they were completely traumatized, and the psychologist offered to work with them. He warned there would most likely be lasting issues. L would most likely not remember what happened, but Emmanuel would.  
Light needed time to process and grieve. He regretted his decision to give Raye a second chance with the children. If only he had known. There was nothing he could do about his past mistakes, about Naomi. What he wouldn't give for her to be with him right now.

***

By the time Emmanuel was ten and L was eight, Emmie began having questions. He'd actually figured it out a long time ago, but was afraid to say anything. It wasn't that he thought he'd get in trouble, it was that it changed things. Was L his real brother? He couldn't stand thinking he might not be.

One morning just like many others, Light was brushing his teeth in his bathroom when little Emmie walked in. “Dad?”

“Yes?”

“How come our eyes match? And our hair matches?” He asked as he looked in the mirror. “Why do I look just like you if you're not my real dad?”

Light rinsed his mouth and breathed deep. He'd known this day was coming. Kneeling in front of Emmie, he placed his hands on the boys shoulders. “Emmanuel, I am your real father. Raye was not your dad.”

“I know,” he said, looking sad. “is L my real brother?”

“Yes, baby. You both have the same mom. He's your real brother.” Emmie burst into tears and Light pulled him into a hug. “What’s wrong baby boy?”

“I was so afraid L wasn’t my brother.”

“Oh, sweetie. Of course he is. I'm so sorry you've been feeling this way but I'm glad you talked to me about it,” Light soothed as he stroked his son’s back and hair. “I love you buddy.”

Emmie sniffled, “I love you too Dad.”

Light let him go and stood to finish getting ready for the day. Emmie continued standing there, staring up at his father. “What is it, Em?”

“Will I have powers like you one day?”

Light smiled and knelt once more. “Yes. But with great power comes great responsibility. One day this kingdom will be yours to rule and care for too. You are what they call a demi-god, my son. You are half God, and because of that you will live a very long life.”

“How long?”

“I'm not sure. Probably a few thousand years,” he smiled.

“Wow,” Emmie was impressed, his little mind trying to grasp a life that long. Light spared him from knowing the sadder parts, like how everyone he loves will eventually die.

***

The boys grew like weeds, playing silly pranks on the servants and their sitters. They made friends with the kids at their special school for children from wealthy and Noble families. Emmanuel was the more serious of the two, taking after Light. He studied hard and while he liked to play, he was quite mature for a fifteen year old boy.

L, however, was a total disaster. He was wild and disorganized. Barely passing his classes despite being brilliant. He snuck out at night constantly to do God knows what, somehow sneaking by the guards unseen. He was caught smoking cigarettes behind the barn with another boy one night.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! You're twelve for goodness sakes!” Light yelled.

L just stared at him with defiance. “You’re not even my real father!” He shouted.

Light was appalled. “How dare you say that to me!”

“It's true! You're not my dad and I hate you!”

Light was truly wounded but refused to show it. “Go to your room now! I'm casting a spell over it so you can't escape!”

_I'll just get Emmie to break it for me_, he thought as he stormed off.

Light collapsed onto his throne, head in his hands. Where did he go wrong with this one? He never recalled L being this defiant. As though she could read his mind, Sayu appeared, amused smile gracing her lips. “Trouble in Paradise, brother?”

“Yes. Tell me you have words of wisdom. L is completely out of his mind.”

She laughed but it sounded like a song. “He’s nearly a teenager. They're like that sometimes.”

“Not him.”

“You've never had to raise him before. You don't know what all of his childhoods were like.”

She had a point, “Yeah, but he's come to live with me as young as thirteen, and he wasn't like this at all.”

“That was one version of him. He always came to you after hitting a certain level of maturity. He was also always raised by parents who had a significant amount of pressure on them knowing they were raising the God’s lover. It's different now. You're very relaxed with him.”

“You think I'm relaxed?”

“A little,” she winked, “It'll be fine, my dear brother.”

“Not if he hates me,” Light mumbled, rubbing his forehead in a vain attempt to thwart the oncoming head ache.

She turned to go, still smiling. “You worry too much, you know. Follow your heart, it'll all work out.”


	15. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last straw for L and Light does something desperate.

Emmanuel knocked softly on his brother's bedroom door. “May I come in?”

“I don't care, but you'll probably have to break the spell dad cast to do it,” L said.

Emmie entered the room, soft, understanding smile on his face. L was laying on his back on the bed with his hands behind his head. “You and Dad really got into it today, huh?”

“I don't want to talk about it,” L said, still staring at the ceiling.

“He loves you, you know,” Emmie played with the trinkets on L's dresser as he spoke.

“Yeah, ok,” L mocked.

“It's true, you're special,” he said, sitting on the bed, holding an old snow globe of their mother’s.

“I keep hearing that. 'Oh, L, you're so special. You have the mark of L. You have such a bright future. Your destiny is written'. Like, fuck all I don't even know what any of that means.” He turned his eyes to his brother. “What was mom like?”

“She was beautiful, and kind. I wish you had gotten to know her, L. She was everything,” Emmie seemed dream like as he explained. “You really should give Dad a chance. And a break.”

“He’s not my dad,” L said. “besides, I can't stand the guy sometimes. I don't know why, Emmie, but his stupid face just makes me so angry.”

Emmie burst out laughing, “You know I look just like him, right?”

“Yeah, well, your stupid face doesn't bother me,” L joked, cracking a small smile.

“You really are impossible, aren't you?” Emmie was being rhetorical. “I gotta go study. I lifted the spell but for the love of all that is holy please stay out of trouble.”

L shot out of the bed at the words. “Can’t make any promises,” he said as he opened the window and stepped outside. “Thank you, though.”

As L disappeared, Emmie sighed, “You really are impossible.”

L ditched the palace and evaded the guards, running through the forest enjoying his stolen freedom. It seemed like his own family didn't understand him, not even Emmie. Out here, however, in the wild, he could be who he really was. L slowed as he approached the secret hideout, hoping his friend Shay was still there waiting for him.

“What the hell took you so long?” Shay asked, jumping down from a tree.

“I got caught up. Sorry man. Did you bring the stuff?”

Of course he did. Shay held out a large bottle of Mead and handed it to L. Taking a huge swig and wincing, L wiped his mouth and accepted the cigarette Shay offered. “You’re the best, man.”

They casually made their way out of the forest. There was an old hay barn owned by a deaf elderly farmer they could sit in and hang out. Nobody would bother them and they could be loud as they wanted and never get caught.

The boys drank and smoked and played cards until they passed out. The hay was itchy but they didn't care, it was just soft enough to be comfortable. Soft snores carried out through the barn as they slept. L began to sweat and feel hot, tossing and turning in his sleep. Finally, he woke up to find the barn was on fire! “Shay! Wake up!” He shouted, trying to rouse his friend.

Shay mumbled but didn't wake. He'd had a lot more to drink than L. Grabbing his friend by the arms, he started dragging him toward the entrance, heart pounding in his chest, panic seizing him. The loft above them collapsed, and wood and hay smashed on top of where they were just laying, sending a plume of smoke toward them. L choked and gagged, lungs burning and unable to breathe. He fell to his knees. He couldn't do this. They were going to die.  
Terrified, L gathered Shay in his arms and cried. Suddenly the barn doors swung open and a strong wind blew in, the gust pushing back the fire and smoke. A golden film surrounded them and they were lifted our of the barn moments before it collapsed.

Now safely outside, L coughed and struggled to gasp for the clean night air as he looked into his father's rage filled eyes. He gulped as he trembled. Fuck. He was in deep shit this time. Emmie could be seen in the background putting out the fire, the old farmer watching it from a safe distance.

What terrified L the most was that Light didn't say anything to him. Instead, he lifted Shay into his arms and took off into the air. L guessed he was bringing the kid home. He gulped. It would've been better had Light yelled at him. The silence killed him. There was no telling what kind of punishment awaited him, but he knew it was going to be really bad this time.

***

L was shaking so hard he thought he would puke. His father had asked him to meet him in the throne room. He knew his punishment would be severe, and not knowing what it was drove him insane. The guards opened the doors and he stepped forward, his eyes not daring more than a glance at the Majesty of Light on his throne.

L bowed before him, trembling with fear. “Father I'm sorry-“

“Save it, L. I can't do this anymore.” Light sounded sad, exhausted.

_What does he mean by that?_ L squeezed his eyes tight, trying to hold back tears.

“There is a private military school across the country. You'll be going there until further notice.”

L was shocked. “Please don't! Please! I'll do better!”

“Your friend nearly died. Mr. Wiser lost his livelihood thanks to you. No, L. My word is final. Now go and pack. You leave tonight.”

For the first time in his life, L obeyed without objection. He lifted himself from the floor and sulked out. There was no escaping this time. The guards would've grabbed him had he objected anyway, and he didn't want that.

Light's heart broke to watch him go. The school would be very hard on him, Light knew. But what else was he to do? L was completely out of control. The only other option for L was jail time, and he couldn't have that. Hopefully this school straightened him out.

***

It was an awful transition for L. Since he was away from the protection of the palace, he had to assume an identity and went by the name Lucas at the school. Everyday was a 5am wakeup call followed by a 2 mile run and chores. Then it was breakfast, classes, lunch, and a small two hour break followed by more classes then dinner. L napped during that break for the first week, he was so exhausted.

It didn't take long for a group of older, much bigger boys to target him. L was scrawny and skinny and kept to himself. They pushed him into a janitors closet and beat the shit out of him. He had two black eyes and was pretty sure he'd cracked a rib from getting kicked. None of the teachers seemed to care that he was so beat up. They seemed to think the strong survived and that L would start defending himself if he were to make it through.

With their torture unfettered, L endured an escalation in the type of humiliation he endured. They tied him to a tree overnight in the cold. It made him sick. They forced him to strip and took off with his clothes so he had to walk across campus naked to his dorm. Then the most humiliating thing if all occurred. It was L's 13th birthday and the leader of the group of boys decided to give him a gift. They cornered him in the boys bathroom, and the kid in charge dropped his pants and demanded L suck his cock. L was humiliated and refused. A kick to the ribs sent him flying into the wall, and he knew he'd have to relent.

On his knees, L opened his mouth and piled the foul smelling lump of flesh into his mouth. It tasted sour, and L thought perhaps this kid purposefully skipped his last shower just to make this worse for him. Sobbing and drooling, L began bobbing his head slowly back and forth. The kid shoved his hardening cock down L's throat a few times just to hear him gag. Everybody laughed as L tried not to vomit.

Eventually he came and L immediately spit it all out on the floor. Grabbing his hair angrily, the boy shoved L's face in it, “Lick it up!”

L had no choice. He licked the come off the disgusting, dirty bathroom floor. After they'd left him curled up on the bathroom floor sobbing, L would lay there a while, numb. Eventually he'd get up to go brush his teeth over and over and vomit in his bathroom toilet. It would be the first time L considered killing himself.


	16. Don't Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L learns who he is and is tricked by Mikami.

The students got a two week holiday for the winter solstice. L should've been happy to go home. He'd be safe, he'd be left alone there. He couldn't help but feel nothing, however. L laid in bed all night and all day, sleeping, barely eating. Light was worried about him and had noticed he looked like he lost considerable weight when he arrived home.

Not only that, but he greeted him and his brother in such a lackluster way that it struck Light as bizarre. L didn't say much, but his eyes spoke volumes. They were dull, lifeless. Light had seen this look in L before, right before he committed suicide over the deaths of their children.

Stepping into L's room, Light noticed he hadn’t touched his food. “You need to eat.”

“Please go,” L mumbled, pushing his face further into the pillows. “I wish to be left alone.”

“I'm calling the doctor, L. Something is wrong,” Light said, resting a hand gently on the lump beneath the covers.

L sat up, rubbing his tired, sore eyes. “Something is wrong, alright. That place you sent me is absolute hell. Did you know they have no policy against bullying? That they allowed a group of five older kids to beat the shit out of me and sexually assault me?” L burst into tears, “I didn't know you hated me so much!”

Light was horrified. He had no idea of any of that. The school had a good reputation and came highly recommended. He was appalled. Grabbing L up in his arms, he held him as he cried. “I'm so sorry, L. I'm so sorry. You won't be going back there. I'll make this right.”

It took L a long time to stop sobbing, but when he finally did, he found he felt better. It felt good to get everything out, to finally tell someone what had been happening to him. He pushed himself away from Light's chest and looked up at him. Even Light had tears glistening in his eyes. “Thank you,” he said. “I promise I'll be good. I'll never do another bad thing ever again.”

“You’re not bad, L. A bit of a free spirit, maybe. But despite how frustrating that is, it's what I love most about you,” Light said. He kissed L on the forehead and stood. “Please eat. You'll need your strength.”

For the first time in days, L did eat. The next day he would get out of bed. The day after that he would walk the gardens with Emmie. They'd hold hands as he told his brother what he'd been through. Emmie’s eyes glowed like fire with anger. L had never felt so loved.

Light took care of the problems at the school. Several complicit staff members were arrested along with the five assaulting teenage boys. A new principal and staff were put in place with a very strict no bullying policy. Things were looking up for L and kids like him.

By the time the Winter Solstice celebration rolled around, L was in a much better place. He was able to enjoy the festivities with his family, eating the food, decorating a lantern, watching the parade. There was an archery competition and he joined at the last minute, taking second place out of 20 competitors. All in all it was a great time.

Watching the boys enjoy the celebration, it occurred to Light that L was old enough to know his destiny. He hoped it would prove to him how much he loved L. L obviously had no idea how much Light loved him. How could he? He didn't know about their history, their thousands of years of love. He didn't know about his statue, that he was a reincarnation with a very unique and honorable destiny. That needed to change, Light decided. “I want to show you something tonight after the celebration.”

“Ok,” L couldn't figure out his father's look. It was kind of sad but something else was there. Longing? He didn't know.

After the lantern release, they went back to the palace and Light told L to fetch the Oracle, that he'd need her help with what he wanted to show him. He skipped down the marble hall, whistling to himself. Pushing open the door to the Oracle’s room, he called for her, “Aunt Sayu?”

She wasn't there. He decided it couldn't hurt to look around. He poked at her potions and collections of plants. “What’s this?” He thought out loud as he came across a giant old book. “The accurate and complete history of our God and his kingdom” Huh. He flipped it open and began reading through it rather quickly. Stories about battles, marriages, births. He saw his mother's name and stopped. What he read sent a shock through his body, “Naomi Misora dies giving birth to L as punishment for the God's sin of having a child out of wedlock with her.” _What? So it's dad's fault she died_? He kept reading. There was a lot about him, including a Prophecy. “L will hate the God and not love him as he did in previous reincarnations.” _Wait. What?_ He kept reading, his head swimming. He was a reincarnation that had kept being reborn every hundred years for the sole purpose of being the God’s lover. “This can't be true. This can't-“ he slammed the book shut and covered his mouth, feeling sick. Not knowing what else to do, he bolted from the room and headed out towards the gardens, towards the woods, into the darkness. He'd just get lost, running forever, he thought.

He sobbed as he ran, his lungs burning. Finally he tripped and fell and didn't bother to rise. He hated the God. The prophecy was right. Kira killed his mother. If Kira hadn't taken what was never his to begin with maybe both his parents would still be alive.

“What’s the matter, dear child?” A velvety smooth voice said from behind him.

L shot up, fear striking him. He turned over and saw a dark haired man with red eyes floating a few feet above him in the air. “Who are you?”

“I am Mikami, God of smoke and mist,” he said, descending to the ground and walking toward L.

_That's not a very impressive thing to be God of_, L thought as he stood. “I'm L.”

“I know who you are,” Mikami smiled, “Do you?”

That made L think. “I- no. No, I don't.”

“You are the lover of the greatest God of all,” Mikami said as he walked around, hands motioning in the air flamboyantly. “You are the key to his power, the reason he lives.”

“Key to his power?” L didn't understand.

“Oh yes,” Mikami said, stepping closer, “If you die, he weakens considerably. Which is why I'm terribly sorry about all this.” With that, Mikami drove a blade into L's abdomen. A thick black smoke bellowed from Mikami, entering L's nose and mouth, strangling him. L couldn't react, he couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Wide eyed and shocked, L grabbed at the blade as he fell. “Oops,” Mikami said with a giggle.

Without another word, Mikami turned around and flew off into the night sky, leaving L on the forest floor to suffer and die alone. His plan had worked out perfectly. Once the prophecy was confirmed and L's heart was filled with hatred for the God, he'd never come back again once he died. That meant Kira would be weakened forever. That meant Mikami could destroy him.

L held his stomach, knowing not to remove the blade or else he'd bleed out faster. Then he wondered if he should pull it out. There was no surviving this, might as well die fast instead of slow. “I'm sorry,” he gasped, wrapping his fingers around the blade.

“Stop!” he heard a voice in the distance call to him. Tears sprang to his eyes as Light knelt by his side. “Oh, L. You'll be ok, just hang in there.” L shook as Light glowed gold and spoke his ancient language as he slid the blade from L's stomach. Leaning over L, he pressed his open mouth to L's, breathing a golden mist into his body. For a moment L's eyes glowed gold as he breathed deep and his wound healed.

It wasn't over, however. Light lifted L into his arms and carried the limp boy back to the palace. L was still struggling to breathe and had broken out into a cold sweat from a high fever. Light's power was working against Mikami's within him, and as the war raged on, L found he was fighting for his life.

Once back at the palace, L was placed in Light's bed where the Oracle gave him tiny sips of medicinal tea. “All we can do is wait,” she said. “We won't know until morning if he will make it.”

“He has to,” Light said, despondent, “I gave him my immortality. I won't live another hundred years to see him reincarnated.”

Sayu hugged her brother. It would be a terribly sad fate indeed if that were to happen. With a sigh, she left him to be alone with his ancient lover. This may be the only time they had left.

Light crawled into the bed and held L as he wept. "Don't die," he whisperedw mournfully. "Please don't die." This would prove to be the longest night of his life. Rage filled him. Regardless of what happened to L, Mikami was dead. He was going after him and Emmanuel was coming too.


	17. A Lover Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L wakes up but is changed.

“Holy shit!” L yelled as he jerked and sat up. It was morning, he was healed, but something wasn't right. “My head,” he said, grabbing it and pitching forward. Light held him as he screamed and felt like lightning was striking his head.

“It's your memories. They're coming back. It's an unfortunate side affect of the spell. It'll pass, my love. It'll pass,” Light soothed as he stroked L's hair.

When the head ache passed, L sat up and wiped his nose. It was bleeding. “Light,” he whispered, loving tears in his eyes. “I remember everything, Light. I love you. I love you so much!” He pulled Light to him and kissed him passionately, surprising Light.

Pulling away, Light felt tears well in his eyes, “I love you too, L. I need to go now. Mikami must pay for what he's done to you.”

L placed a hand on Light's chest, “But you're mortal now. You could die.”

“I'll die knowing you loved me after all,” Light said with a kiss to L's forehead. Without another word, Light left. Once outside, Kira shot into the air after Mikami, his rage burning through him. Bursting into flames, he looked like a shooting star as he raced through the sky.

***

“Don't breathe in his smoke! It's poisonous!” Kira warned Emmie as they attempted to strike down the nimble lesser God.

Emmie created transparent bubble like force fields around he and his father. They had a golden, film like appearance and while the two of them could continue shooting out of them, nothing could get in.

“Clever boy,” Mikami praised, undeterred. “Kira, you seem different. Tell me you're not mortal, are you?”

_Oh no, I hope that's not true,_ Emmie worriedly thought. _He's incredibly vulnerable if that's the case_. Emmie knew by the look on his father’s face it was true. He had to protect him no matter what.

Kira and Emmanuel attacked Mikami with everything they had. Mikami dodged them, hiding behind thick plumes of smoke as he tried to figure out how to disable their shields. It wasn't something he was familiar with and he knew Kira couldn't cast a shield. It must be a power particular to the kid, he thought.   
“I wonder,” Mikami mused out loud. He sent thick black smoke surrounding Emmanuel's spherical shield and sucked all the oxygen from around him, preventing more from entering.

“Emmie!” Kira cried as she blasted at Mikami wildly. Suddenly, both shield's burst, the force of it blasting away all the smoke.

Both father and son were left vulnerable, and Mikami blasted his thick smoke all around them, attempting to choke them out. Kira shot higher into the sky to escape it, but Emmanuel did not. Instead, Kira's worst fears came true as he watched Emmie fall from the sky.

Mikami shot after him, readying one final blast to seal the deal on the Demi-God. He wanted to be face to face with him, watch the life leave his face. Mikami reached his hands out and wrapped long fingers around Emmanuel's neck. Emmie's eyes flashed open, lit like fire. He smiled like the devil as he blasted Mikami with his power, blowing the lesser God apart. Smoke blasted from his body and dissipated, and Emmie came to a stop just feet above the ground.

Kira met him on the ground, pulling his son into a hug. “I thought I'd lost you,” Kira said.

“I'm sorry I worried you. I knew I had to trick him into letting his guard down,” Emmie said.

“Let's go home.”

The two exhausted God's made their way back slowly, the relief in knowing the battle was over settling in. Light couldn't wait to see L. He'd changed, remembered who he was. In all the lifetimes they spent together, L had never gotten his memories back before. This was uncharted territory. It gave Light a little anxiety to think that L remembered their children. He hoped he could cope with it.

When they entered the palace, a servant showed Light to where L was sleeping. Emmanuel went to his room to bathe, giving his father the alone time with L he knew he needed. L had fallen asleep on a sofa in the sunroom. He looked so beautiful and at peace in his slumber. Light hesitated to wake him.

Sitting at his feet, Light gave L's leg a gentle squeeze. With a stretch and a yawn, L turned sleepy eyes to Light and smiled. “Hey baby,” Light whispered.

“I was so worried you weren't coming back,” L said, sitting up and pulling Light to him.

Light held him as he cried. He couldn't imagine what he was going through, what he was feeling. They sat in silence for several minutes until L's tears dried. “How are you feeling?” Light asked.

“I'm feeling a million things at once. Happiness, sadness, longing, anxiety. I know I told you to keep the truth about our children from me, but I wish you hadn't. I can't fault you for honoring my wishes though.” L's eyes watered, “I miss them so much, Light.”

“Me too,” Light said, his thumb catching a tear and wiping it away as he gently held L's face. “I love you. I have loved you for thousands of years and I will love you for thousands more.”

“I love you too,” L reached up and softly pressed his lips to Light's. “What do we tell Emmie? This is going to be weird for him.”

“We tell him the truth. He'll be ok. He knows something has changed.”

“I love my brother, but you're on my shit list for cheating on me,” L said, eyes narrowed.

“You were dead! It was hardly cheating!” Light was incredulous.

“You knew I was coming back!” L laughed as he pulled Light's chain. He loved getting him flustered. “On a separate note, it's weird to think of Naomi back when she was a young servant girl and I was an old man. Now she's my mother.”

“We have a lot of bizarre things to wrap our heads around, it seems,” Light said with a crooked smile. “Are you ready to talk to Emmie?”

“I am.”

Light sent a servant for his son and had another bring them tea. While they waited, they sat side by side, fingers entwined as they reminisced about their many lives together. They'd had so many adventures, so much fun. There were hard times too, times they didn't like to think about. They didn't focus on that, however. Instead, they focused on their love and their future.

Emmie entered the room as the tea was poured. Sitting across from his father and brother, he took his cup, trying to hide his shocked reaction to seeing them sitting so close and holding hands. “What’s going on?” He finally asked.

Light took a deep breath, “Emmie, L isn't just your brother. He's the reincarnation of my ancient lover, who's been with me since the beginning of time.”

“He's, what? Wait. What? Do you know how fucked up this sounds?”

Emmie rarely cursed, so L found it comical that he did in this instance. Light simply gave him a disapproving glare. “Yes, it's a bit strange for us all.”

“I know this is difficult for you,” L said softly, sweetly, “but us being together is destiny.”

“I'm not against it,” Emmie clarified. “It'll just take some getting used to. You both seem really happy together, though. L, I don't think I've ever even seen you happy until now.”

L smiled and leaned into Light's shoulder, nuzzling him sweetly. Leave it to Emmie to be so mature about everything. “Thank you for understanding, son.”

“Of course, dad,” Emmie smiled.


	18. No Means No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is just a little frustrated

“We are not having sex!” Light was adamant. “You are too young.”

“I'm literally thousands of years old, Light! The only thing young about me is my physical body.” L was so frustrated as he pleaded his case in Light's bed chambers.

“Your physical body is what I'll be having sex with, L. The answer is no. You're too young.”

“Can't you magically make me older?”

“No.”

“Ugh.” L threw himself face down on the bed. His body was in the throws of a very intense puberty and he was so horny he couldn't stand to be in his own skin.

“I took you one time at this age and I regretted it. It's too soon, L. Please, try to be patient,” Light pleaded with him as he stroked L's back.

“This sucks,” he mumbled into the bedding. He didn't want to wait years before he was intimate with his lover. That was just ridiculous. “How long do I have to wait?”

“Four years,” Light said.

“What!? No, I'm not waiting that long.”

Light simply laughed at his sexually frustrated, put out young partner. He laid next to him and pulled L into his arms. “We can kiss,” Light said as he lined L's neck with kisses, “And we can touch,” he mumbled into his ear as one hand reached up inside his shirt, “But we cannot take it further.”

It was driving L mad. He was so hard it hurt. When Light reached up his shirt and brushed his nipples, that's all it took for him to come in his pants. “Great,” L said. He really didn't miss being young. Light laughed at him when he got up and kicked off his wet pants. He couldn't resist smacking L's bare ass. “You sure are making it hard for me!” L yelped out.

“I want it too, L. It's just too soon. Please be patient,” Light said, pulling a half naked L back to him. 

L curled up in his arms where it was warm and safe. This was his favorite place to be. Sex would come soon enough, and it would be worth the wait. It always was. Light kissed the side of his head and smiled as he fell asleep. This was what he loved the most and what he always missed when L was gone.

***

The next day was important. Emmanuel had an impression to make on the heirs to the throne of a neighboring kingdom. As servants dressed him in his formal attire, he found a ball of anxiety seemed to be rolling around in the pit of his stomach.

A soft knock at the door announced L's presence. “May I enter?”

“Of course,” Emmanuel said.

L's face lit up upon seeing how dashing his brother looked. “I'm sure she'll swoon. Perhaps even her brother will too.”

Emmie smiled bashfully, “Thanks.”

“What’s wrong?” L could tell something was eating at his brother 

“Just nervous,” he assured. L nodded and dropped the subject. If Emmie needed to talk, he would. No sense in prying.

Relations with this particular kingdom were good, and Light assured his son that they didn't necessarily need him to marry soon for a partnership to work. If it didn't work out, there were many other Royal families throughout the world they could visit and get to know. This was simply a learning experience that hopefully ended in marriage within the next few years.

Emmie gulped. To be married within three years seemed insane to him. He was just a kid! Would he suddenly be an adult in three years? Would he be expected to have children then as well? It was a lot to take in. 

It was customary to travel with a large procession. It showed off the wealth of the potential suitor. Emmie, however, asked they forego all the pageantry and simply ride in on horseback. Of course, they'd have a few guards and a servant come along, but any more than that was just embarrassing to him. Light obliged with a smile. Modest Emmie. Next to Kira himself, probably the most powerful being in the universe, and he didn't want to make a fuss about things.

The trio set off across the countryside in Spring, when the weather finally allowed for safe and comfortable travel. Emmie was seventeen now, and growing more and more into an honorable young man each day. L would be fourteen that fall, and most likely be announced as Light’s future partner. 

They could announce their intentions and get engaged that young, but L wouldn't be eligible for marriage until he was sixteen. Hopefully it wouldn’t kill poor L to wait that long for sex. It did drive Light crazy how persistent he was, and he’d never tell L this, but he almost gave in a few times.

The ride took about half a day and went smoothly. They stopped once along the way to rest and eat, then headed back out. Provided everything went well, they'd be in the neighboring kingdom for a week. The king of this land was known for being very entertaining and Light was looking forward to a good party. Of course, they had some business to discuss, but it was nothing pressing.

When they arrived to the kingdom, both L and Emmanuel were in awe of its beauty. It wasn't as large or wealthy as their kingdom, but it was a very pretty place nestled in the mountains. The houses and buildings were made of a combination of carved stone and stunning woodwork. It were almost as though the entire place was inhabited by the most talented artists, and everywhere they went was a work of art. 

The large, stunning gates to the castle were opened for them, the cobblestone road leaving up to it lined on either side with trumpet players and drummers announcing their arrival. “The really doesn't hold back, does he?” L asked Light as they walked their horses through.

Acrobats and ribbon dancers could be seen in the distance putting on quite a show. Light smiled, “From what I understand, this particular king likes nothing more than to have a good time.”

That was apparent by their incredible welcome to the castle. Servants met them at the main entrance and took their horses to the stables to be groomed and fed. The castle doors shot open and a thick, jolly looking man with a salt and pepper goatee and hair spread his arms wide in welcome. Four younger, well dressed people stood behind him, and Light guessed those were his children. _His daughter is beautiful_, Light thought.

“Welcome!” the king announced. The trio bowed their heads respectfully while those with them bowed to their knees. 

Light was the first to look up, “We come bearing gifts!” 

The servant stood and offered the king a bottle of wine. It was the very best wine they made in Light's kingdom, and his personal favorite. “This looks delicious! Let's have a glass as I give you the tour of the castle!” The king excitedly announced. He loved having guests and couldn't wait to show off his beautiful Castle.

Light, L and Emmanuel stepped forward, introducing themselves. The king introduced each child, starting with his eldest. “This is Mal, my son, Lucy, my daughter, and these two mischievous young ones are my twins, Jackson and Delilah. Inside, my young wife is with our new baby. We haven't decided on a name yet. Seems the misses and I are at odds.”

“Congratulations,” Light said as he walked side by side with the king, the children and L following behind. 

L smiled. The king had five beautiful children. “Might I be able to see the baby? It's been so long since I held one,” L asked sweetly.

The king couldn't refuse how adorable L was. “I'll ask my wife! I'm sure she could use a break.” He walked them to the nursery where she was rocking the baby, singing her to sleep. He knocked on the door softly, opening it just a crack. “sweetheart, our guests would like to see the baby. Are you up for that?”

“Yes, of course,” she smiled. The king and Light let L in first. 

He bowed his head respectfully to her, and she easily handed the baby over to L. He breathed in the baby’s sweet scent as he rocked her back and forth gently. “She's so beautiful,” he said.

Seeing L with the child brought memories of their own flooding back to Light. It was a bittersweet feeling, watching all the love and tenderness he had to give. At the same time, however, it was a painful reminder. Light didn't know if they'd have kids again, but he certainly wanted them. Moved by the moment, Light couldn't help but walk over to L and plant a kiss to his forehead.

“I want babies,” L whispered to him, eyes glistening with the hint of tears.

“Okay,” Light said, pressing another kiss to L's face.

While all this was going on, Emmanuel was hardly paying attention. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and he thought he might die if he got any closer to the Kings oldest child. Mal was stunning and friendly, with bright green eyes like emeralds and a dusting of freckles over his nose. He'd been saying something to Emmie, but Emmie's mind was drawing a complete blank.

They all left the nursery once L handed back the baby. Light laced his fingers in L's as they walked, a quiet promise between them. L would have children again one day, and if he had it his way it would be one day soon. He was young, but his body was strong. Besides, he'd managed to push out four kids before Light said no more. Surely he could do it again. 

Emmie was having the absolute hardest time keeping his cool. Mal laughed at the few jokes he managed to make but Emmie couldn't tell if he liked him as more than a friend. _Oh please like me! Please!_ There would be competition for his attention if Mal did like him, however, because the oldest daughter Lucy had her eye on the stunning Demi God too.

“Walk in the garden with me? I'll show you my favorite spot,” she said as she looped her arm in his.

“Oh, ok. Sure,” he said as she dragged him away from the crowd.

Emmanuel couldn't see it, but Mal was giving his sister a look that could kill. He was pretty sure Emmie was into him, not her. He wasn't about to go down without a fight. Besides, he thought, taking him to the garden was lame. The lake was far more romantic and secluded.


	19. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie and MaI get to know each other better. L gets a little something out of Light, finally.

L and Emmanuel both looked at each other and giggled. Light wasn’t kidding when he said the king loved to party. Light and Bastian, as they learned was the Kings name, were completely wasted. They were banging on the table, leaning over it, guffawing over jokes only the two of them understood. Their words were so slurred that nobody could understand what they were saying. At least they were having a good time.

Mal was seated next to Emmie and leaned over to whisper to him. “Would you like to get out of here?” Beneath the table, Mal had let his fingers lightly touch Emmie's. 

Surprised blush made Emmanuel's cheeks rosy as he whispered back, “I’d love that.”

L watched with excited curiosity as the two young men made their escape, unnoticed by their trashed fathers. L brought his eyes back to Light and grinned. He might get lucky tonight after all. If Light wasn’t too drunk, that was.

Mal brought Emmie outside to a lit path through the garden. It wound down the sloping side of the property, ending at a beautiful shore lined by weeping willows. It had a dock with a cute little row boat tied to it. This was definitely the place for romance. 

“This place reminds me of my mother,” Mal said. “She died when I was young.”

“So did mine,” Emmanuel said. 

Mal gave him an understanding look and hesitantly took his hand. “Is this ok?”

“Yes.”

Mal led them underneath one of the willows where a bench was and sat. It was really the perfect place to look out over the beautiful, placid water. Mal looked at the boy sitting next to him and smiled shyly, “I really like you.”

“I like you too,” Emmie said. Mal leaned closer, and Emmie hesitated. “I've never kissed anyone before!” He was embarrassed the moment he blurted it out.

Mal laughed. “I've never kissed a boy, so it’s the first time for us both.”

Feeling slightly reassured, Emmie leaned in. When their lips met, his eyes shot open for a moment before he closed them. It was nice kissing someone. Mal's lips were warm and soft. After they parted, they both blushed a bit at each other. “Can we do it again?”

Mal nodded and with a little more confidence than before, the boys pressed their lips together again. The kiss lasted a few seconds longer this time. They clasped both their hands together, leaning against each other as they kissed. “Can I try something?” Mal asked.

“Sure,” Emmie said, trusting his new friend.

Mal kissed him again, but this time he slid his tongue across the seam of Emmie's lips. Surprised, Emmie pulled away. Mal thought he'd done something wrong and visibly shrank a bit where he sat. “It's ok, I just wasn’t expecting that. Do you want to do it again?”

Mal smiled and this time he let Emmie's hands go and instead placed his fingers in auburn hair as he crashed his lips into Emmie's. When his tongue asked those sweet lips to part, this time they did. Their tongues touched and explored, and in a brave moment of sexual exploration, Emmie sucked on that invading tongue.

“Oh wow!” Mal said, pulling away. “That was amazing!”

Emmie smiled. It was nice to know he was turning out to be a good kisser. The boys continued experimenting, moving on to lightly touching each other. It seemed safe to keep fingers twined in hair, but they were curious about each other's bodies. Emmie wrapped his arms around Mal's shoulders and pulled his body into him. Mal found the boldness to slide his own hands down and grab Emmie's ass. He yelped into their next kiss from the suddenness of it, and Mal gave a cheeky smile. 

They could only go so far outside the castle under a tree on the first night they met. Neither were ready to go further yet anyway. Instead, they took a walk down onto the dock, holding hands and admiring the view. Emmie wondered if Mal's heart pounded as hard as his did. 

***

Back in the castle, L wasn’t getting nearly as lucky as his brother. He held Light up as he stumble-walked to their room. Light collapsed on the bed, leaving L to huffily undress the holy disaster. _It's a good thing I love you_, L thought.

“Don’ gemme naked,” Light complained in barely intelligible English as he covered his privates with his hands upon realizing he was naked.

“You can't sleep in your clothes,” L reasoned.

“Oh,” Light let his head fall against the pillows, “No secksssss.”

“I don't think you're capable of that tonight anyway, dear,” L smiled as he kissed his lovers forehead. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off with very little help from Light.

When a naked L crawled into bed, Light smiled at the sight of him and pulled him into his arms, sloppily kissing him all over his face. “Love you,” he smiled.

“I love you too,” L smiled back, enjoying the feel of Light's skin against his.

It didn't take long for Light to pass out. L remained awake for a while longer, enjoying the feel of warm skin and the sound of his lover's heartbeat. As much as he hated to admit it, Light was right to want to wait. Even though L had all the memories of being an adult, he wasn't an adult. His brain and body weren't fully developed yet. He fell asleep finally content with waiting until he was older. It would all work out in the end.

Morning came with a beautiful sunrise, birds chirping, the smell of Spring blooming outside the open windows and the sound of Light retching into the bathroom toilet. L laughed, “You ok?”

“Yep,” was followed by more retching.

“Can't you just 'magic’ your hangover away?”

“Doing it now.” After brushing his teeth, Light emerged from the bathroom a new man. L giggled at him from his place on the bed, knees lifted beneath the sheets to try and hide his morning erection. The last thing he wanted was Light teasing him relentlessly over it with no follow through.

Light climbed on top of L and kissed him passionately. “You’re nearly impossible to resist, you know that?” he mumbled against pouty lips. 

“Good,” he said, kissing the God back. Light managed to find his erection and rubbed his hips against the cloth covered hard on. “Ugh, this is so unfair,” L groaned as he closed his eyes and squeezed muscular shoulders.

“There's no reason I can't help you get off,” Light whispered as he lined L's neck with kisses. His gently rocking hips drove L wild, and he writhed beneath him, unable to help himself from coming quickly.

Light laughed at him. While he didn't want to take things too far, it was impossible to be completely sexually inactive with L lying naked in his bed, looking up at him adorably. “What about you?” L asked, devious look in his eyes as he wrapped his fingers around Light's shaft. 

Light groaned, wanting to protest but finding it completely impossible. He fucked into that tight grip, face twisted with pleasure until his release spurted between L's fingers, creating a glorious mess between them. “You’re naughty,” Light huffed as he laid next to L.

Wiping his hand off on the covers, he rolled toward Light and lost himself in that loving embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Holding that baby yesterday brought back so many memories,” L said as he searched Light's face.

“I know. Seeing you hold her made me want kids again.” Light stroked the hair from L's eyes so he could see them better. “When you're older let's start a family.”

“I would love that. I want at least seven.”

“You're insane,” Light said with a breathy laugh and a kiss to L's forehead. “Let's see how having one goes in a few years after we've been married a little while.”

Waiting was so hard. L wanted everything now. He wanted to be married now, have kids now. It would be worth it, he knew. They had their whole lives before them, and while this was the last lifetime they'd have together, it would be the best.


	20. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie asks for permission to court Mal

The week flew by with all the fun they were having. On the last night, king Bastian threw a huge party in honor of his esteemed guests. Emmie was nervous as he got ready. This was his last night with Mal, and he wanted to officially court him. That meant talking to his father about it and his father talking with the king. His heart pounded and he broke into a sweat.

“Hey, I'm back,” L half whispered as he pushed the door open. He'd gone to fetch a bottle of some kind of high proof moonshine to calm his brother’s nerves. Setting the bottle and shot glasses on the dresser, he poured them each a shot, careful not to spill a drop. He handed one to Emmie and then took his own, holding it up for Emmie to knock his glass against in a toast. “To love. May you get all you desire in it,” L said.

They both shot back their drinks and winced, covering their mouths. Emmie stomped a foot, “Oh, that's terrible!”

“It is. Want another?”

“Yes.” 

Neither of them wanted to get drunk, they just needed to take the edge off. It was a big night for Emmie. He may have met his future mate, and because of that everything felt like such a big deal. 

L capped the bottle and stacked the shot glasses. With a hand on his brother's shoulder he said, “You can do this.”

Emmie nodded, already feeling the effects of the liquid courage. They left his room together to face the sea of people and find Light. The deity was in the middle of charming a group of guests with funny stories from his life. L and Emmie approached respectfully and a tipsy Light introduced the boys happily.

“Light,” L whispered in his ear as he tugged on Light's sleeve. “Emmie needs to talk to you.”

“Oh?” One look at Emmie and he knew this was important. “Please excuse me.”

He and Emmie left the ballroom of guests and stood in the large, dark hallway where it was void of most people. “What’s going on, Emmanuel?”

“Father,” he addressed Light as formally as possible, “I wish to begin a courtship with Mal.”

“Oh,” Light was a little surprised. He didn't know Emmie was gay. “Well, I'll talk to the king. You really like him a lot, don't you?”

Emmie blushed, “Yes, dad. He feels right. Like more than just a good fit. More than just my friend.”

Light wrapped his son in a hug, “Sounds like love to me,” letting him go, “Let's head back in. I'll talk with Bastian tonight.” 

Emmie felt full of nervous excitement at the prospect of having an official relationship with Mal. If king Bastian agreed to it, Mal would come to his kingdom where their courtship would be announced publicly. Usually a courtship was a lot of fun. At least what he observed others do seemed fun. They'd attend festivals and parties together, and any celebrations or ceremonies as well. If things grew serious and it was looking like marriage was inevitable, they'd announce their engagement and start the process of learning what their new roles would be. Since Emmie would eventually be God (not king, which was actually a lesser title) of his kingdom, he'd have to take advanced political courses and learn the customs of all the other countries around the world. So would Mal. They have to take a premarital counseling course and compatability test. It was all very involved, but he looked forward to doing it all with Mal.

While Emmie sifted through the crowds to find his friend and tell him he's spoken to his father, Light approached the king. Bastian bent his ear to Light and his face took on a surprised look. “I'm sorry,” he whispered back to Light, “but Mal has been promised to the princess of the neighboring kingdom to our East. The deal was brokered just last month and Mal doesn't know about it yet. To be honest, your Emmie is a much better match for my Mal, but relations with our friends to the East are not good. This Union was supposed to help strengthen ties. I'm afraid if I back out of the deal, it may cause a war.”

The disappointment was evident on Light's face. He didn't want to have to tell Emmie the bad news. He looked over at his son, who was holding hands with his young love. Emmie looked so sweet and earnest, and the beautiful redhead next to him really was a great match. Mal was bold and spirited where Emmie was serious and reserved. He could see both boys doing each other a lot of good. 

Not wanting to give up quite yet, Light turned to the king, “Allow me to speak with your neighbor on Emmie and Mal's behalf.”

“Very well,” Bastian nodded. “You have my permission.” The king trusted the God not to cause a war. Surely the kingdom in the East could be reasoned with. Nobody wanted a war with Kira.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the party, staying up until the early morning hours. Although not quite as intoxicated as he had been earlier in the week, Light was still pretty hammered by the time he and L made their way to the bedroom. “I really love you. You know that?” Light slurred as he wobbled back and forth on the bed.

“I really love you too,” L said, pulling Light’s shirt sleeves to help him undress.

“Will you marry me?” Light swayed forward a bit and L had to catch him by the shoulders.

“I thought you'd never ask,” L teased.

“I'm serious,” Light said as he fumbled with his rings, picking out a stunning gold one with a huge emerald in the center. He pulled it off and took L's left hand, sliding it onto his ring finger. “we’ll have to get it sized,” he mumbled, noticing it was a little big on L's delicate finger, “but this is my promise to you, L. I want to love you forever. I know this is our last lifetime together. That's why I want it to be the best.”

Touched by his lovers sweetness, L admired the ring before leaning in to kiss his deity. “I want to love you forever too, Light. I want to give you children and happiness and love all the days of our life together.”

Light smiled his silly drunk smile up at L and pulled him into his arms, falling back onto the bed as he kissed him. Drunk as he was, he knew there would never be another. L was special, designed to love him from the beginning of time until the end. And their end was approaching. He wasn't afraid, however. No, Light had experienced many things in his life and he was looking forward to this final human experience. 


	21. The Asshole King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio meets the king to the East

The situation was explained to L and Emmanuel the next morning before they departed. Light had planned on heading to the East alone while L and Emmie went home with their guards and servants. Of course, Emmanuel objected. He was broken hearted to learn Mal was essentially spoken for and wanted to be the one to negotiate the end of the contract. Due to Emmie's objection, L certainly didn't want to travel home alone, so he objected as well.

Light rolled his eyes, “Alright, fine. You can both come with me.” He was honestly glad for the company, even if he did fuss a bit.

The three of them rode out together in the company of their guards and servant. One guard was sent back home to gather more guards, gifts, and money to bring as an offering to the king they were to meet. One guard rode out ahead to announce that Kira was on his way. The weather was warm and sunny, the countryside beautiful.

Emmanuel's stomach was twisted in knots as he worried over the possible outcome of this trip. What if it didn't work? Everything in his body ached to be with Mal. He wasn't sure he'd ever get over it if they were forbidden to see each other. 

Light rode up beside his son, “Stop fretting, Emmanuel. Everything will work out as it should.”

“What if the way things should be means I don't get to see Mal ever again?” 

Light sighed, the unfortunate truth was that it very well could mean things didn't go Emmie's way. That didn't mean they wouldn't try everything in their power first, however. “Try to put it out of your mind, son. Worrying over this will not help you.”

“Yes, father,” Emmie said quietly.

L was behind them on his fat drum horse listening in to the conversation between father and son. L couldn't wait to see Light go to bat like this for their children one day. It was obvious to him that Light was deeply affected by Emmie's woes, and it was moving to see the lengths he'd go to see Emmie happy. He'd seen Light win many a negotiation, prevent many a war, and win every war he was ever a part of. Surely he could work this out for his son.

L found his hand had absentmindedly fallen to his flat, empty stomach and he smiled wistfully. “One day,” he whispered to himself as he patted his belly. One day it would be round and full of life and he'd be fat and have stretch marks and complain about aching feet and tender breasts. He couldn't wait. He fully intended to drive Light absolutely insane with it all, as well. Being pregnant and having babies was easily his favorite memory, and it had been far too long since he held his own sweet baby in his arms.

They reached the kingdom by mid day. The ride was easy enough and they weren't tired just yet. The gates were opened, as the king was expecting them. The kingdom was of comparable size to the last one they visited, but it wasn't as pretty. They were escorted by a guard to the castle where their horses were taken by grooms. Unlike with king Bastian, who met them at the door, this king did not greet them outside. They were escorted into his throne room, where he sat lazily upon his throne and didn't offer even a nod off his head to Kira. This king was certainly an arrogant fool.

“To what do I owe the great honor of your presence, Lord?” he asked, his tone tinted with sarcasm.

“We have come to buy Prince Mallory out of his marital contract,” Light said plainly.

“Oh?” the king leaned forward, “And what makes you think I'll bite?”

Light tried not to cringe at how graceless this supposed king was. He seemed like more of a clown to Light. “Gifts, gold, and money is on its way from my kingdom as we speak. We wouldn't insult you with a meager offering. It is our hope that you find our gifts more than adequate.”

“Mmmm, we’ll see, I suppose. In the meantime, I'll have my servants show you to your rooms. Might as well be comfortable while we have our negotiations. Dinner is in two hours, I'm sure you're famished,” he said.

“Thank you,” Light nodded his head respectfully but did little more. At least this asshole King was somewhat hospitable. 

Once alone in their room, L grabbed Light's hand and pulled him over. Reaching his free hand up to cup Light’s stunning face, he said, “I love what you're doing for Emmie. You're a good father.” 

Light kissed those sweet lips and ran fingers through dark hair. A small smile graced his lips when the kiss ended, love in his eyes. “You make me feel like I can do anything.”

L loved that. He loved making Light feel powerful, like the God he was. Light brought L into his chest and held him quietly for a few moments. He was always so lost without L and always felt so at home with him. Like all was right in the world no matter what was going on. He planted a kiss to the top of his head, “Should we try getting in a nap before dinner?”

“Yes,” L said, hands against that firm chest as he listened to Light's strong heart beat. 

Letting go of L, he undressed and headed over to the bed, L following suit. They held each other as sleep quickly claimed them. A week of hard partying certainly caught up with them. They were gently snoring, L's drool pooling nicely on Light's chest when a knock on the door startled them awake.

“Yes?” Light called out, fingers wiping the mess from his chest.

L sat up and wiped his mouth, giggling softly at Light's grimace. A masculine voice at the door said, “Dinner will be served in thirty minutes.” 

“Thank you,” Light said as he rolled over on top of L and began tickling him. L squirmed and struggled to get away, laughing hysterically. Light slowed his tickles and began kissing L's neck, making his way up to his mouth.

“Mmmm, Light. What's gotten into you?” L asked, realizing his wrists were pinned on either side of his head by Light’s firm grip. 

“I want you,” he whispered, peppering L's face with kisses.

“I want you too, but we need to wait,” L said.

“I know,” Light’s warm breath on his face was so enticing. L tried to lift his face for another kiss but Light pulled back with a wicked grin. “If we don't stop now, I won't stop at all.”

L pouted, but knew he was right. They would both regret it if things went too far. Light sat up and slid off the bed, heading toward the shower. “You coming?”

L leapt out of bed at the invitation. He scrambled into the bathroom and slapped Light’s ass as Light ran the water. He jumped and turned, pulling L's naked body into him. He was so fucking horny. It was almost impossible to stand it. They got in the steamy shower and Light wasted no time pushing L against the tile and dropping to his knees. Light began sucking L off hard, squeezing his balls as he slid his sucking mouth up and down the shaft.

“Oh my God!” L shouted, clutching his fingers against the tile as his legs shook and knees nearly gave way to the dizzying pleasure.

Light sucked fervently until he pulled a screaming orgasm from L. L slid down the tile to the bathtub floor, panting, eyes closed. Once he'd caught his breath, he crawled over to Light and reached up to his erection, soaking from the shower water. “Ah, ah!” Light closed his eyes and leaned his hands against the tile wall. “L, this is so good.” It had been far too long since he felt that warm, wet mouth on him. He shuddered as he felt his orgasm building. Not wanting it to be over so soon, he tried to hold back, but L sucked hard against his shaft and he couldn't hold back anymore. He could feel himself pulse down L's throat and groaned as L swallowed around him.

L sat back against the tub, spent. “We should probably actually bathe.”

“Yeah,” Light panted. 


	22. Good Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light tries to win over the king. L and Emmie have an awkward conversation.

Halfway through dinner, Light’s guards and servants arrived with the gifts and money he'd asked them to bring. They were able to make it across the countryside without incident. Not a single time were they threatened with robbery, a true testament to how low the crime rates were all across the land thanks to Kira.

The king had everything sent to his throne room to look at after dinner. He would be kidding himself if he didn't admit to being extremely interested in what Kira brought him. From what little he saw, it looked like treasure chests of gold, crates of wine, and beautiful women to add to his harem. Kira was quite generous indeed. Nothing less should be expected from the wealthiest man- well, God- in the world.

Once their plates were cleared away, they all stood and followed the king and Kira into the throne room. As he walked around opening the chests and crates, there was a visible gleam in his eyes. He sent a servant to bring them all wine glasses so they could try the wine. He placed a few of the stunning rings on his fingers just to admire them. He circled the women like a vulture. “All this for one little prince? I must say, this is quite the dowry.” 

“Is this a suitable exchange for you then?” Kira asked. Emmie was shaking as he stood behind Light and L held his hand.

“Mmmm, yes, it is,” the king might be rough around the edges but he was no fool. There was much he could accomplish with these gifts. The Two rulers shook on it, both smiling at their achievement. “Please, at least stay the night. It's really too late in the evening to be setting out.”

“Thank you for your hospitality. I hope to return the favor in our kingdom one day,” Light said.

The king smiled crookedly, enjoying the fact that he'd made an ally in the famous God. With a nod of his head, his servants collected the empty wine glasses from their guests and escorted them back to their rooms, taking care of their needs before bed.

Emmie was over the moon with excitement. “Can we stop by Mal's Castle and tell him and his father the good news?”

Light laughed, “Yes, son. Tomorrow. Get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us.”

***

As promised, they stopped by the neighboring kingdom to tell king Bastian of their success. He was beside himself with happiness. They agreed that Mal should ride back with them and announce their courtship formally. He would stay with Emmie for one to two weeks, then Emmie would go to his kingdom and live among his people for the same amount of time. 

The boys rode closely to one another the entire trip. When they stopped halfway home to stay the night at the inn, Light allowed them to share a room. It wasn't like one of them could get pregnant and cause a scandal in the kingdom. In some ways, it was a bit of a relief that his son was gay. Much less to worry about. 

“I'm really excited to see your kingdom,” Mal said as he changed into his pajamas. “I can't wait to go there.”

“You'll love it. I'll show you all the sites,” Emmie promised, grabbing Mal's hands and squeezing them.  
Mal leaned in and kissed Emmie. It was short and simple, but Emmie wanted more. He pulled Mal to him and they fell upon the bed, Mal on top of Emmie as they explored each other's bodies. Mal pulled Emmie's shirt collar down to give him access to his collarbone and shoulder. He kissed and nipped at the flesh beneath him, Emmie writhing as he slid his hands under Mal's pajama top. 

They hadn't gone very far with each other. Aside from kissing and light exploring, they were still hesitant. The relationship was still very new and neither boy had any experience to speak of. They hadn't even been naked around each other yet, but Mal wanted to change that.

“I want to see you,” Mal panted into Emmie's ear. “All of you.”

It didn't take Emmie long to pick up what Mal was putting down. Sitting up, he pulled off his shirt. Mal watched Emmie undress with hunger in his eyes, licking his lips, heart throbbing as Emmie removed his pants. Mal joined in, deciding it was only fair to do this at the same time. Mal's skin was fairer than Emmie's, with a dusting of freckles across his shoulders. They marveled at each other for a moment, taking in the beauty each saw before him, blushing. It felt strange to not be clothed in front of another person. 

After a moment, Mal crawled back over Emmie, pushing him back onto the bed. They kissed and held each other, the smooth feeling of flesh rubbing together a strange new sensation for them both. Mal accidentally wound up rocking his hips up against Emmie, creating friction between their erections. They both gasped and Mal did it again, his smile devilish as he explored what his thrusting hips could accomplish.

His hips bucked haphazardly with inexperience, but it worked to bring both boys to completion. Mal buried his face in Emmie’s neck as he came with a little grunt that embarrassed him. Emmie laughed as he came soon after, the boys staring at the sticky mess between them for a moment. “I guess we should clean up,” Emmie suggested.

“Yeah.”

***

The next day they were to ride out early. As they tacked up, Emmie kept glancing at L as he and Light whispered amongst themselves, playfully swatting at each other and giggling. They were certainly in love, and Emmie sighed. He had questions but was definitely way too embarrassed to ask his father. He knew L would have a wealth of knowledge, however. 

As they rode out, Emmie trotted up to L, who was riding closely with Light. “L, brother, can I have a private word with you?”

“Sure,” L said as he turned his horse from Light, leaving the God to wonder what the two would be discussing.

“Thank you, brother,” Emmie said as they gained distance from the other two. He noticed Light had decided to talk to Mal, and smiled that his father was getting to know the boy. “I have questions of a- sexual, uh, nature. You seemed the best to ask.”

L smiled at his adorable, clearly embarrassed brother. “Well, I do have thousands of years of experience,” he winked. “What would you like to know?”

“Everything,” Emmie blurted out, turning bright red. “Neither of us know what we are doing. We haven't gotten very far in experimentation because quite frankly we've no clue about anything.”

L sighed a bit, deciding that sex education really needed to be more thorough in the palace. It went over basic reproductive concepts but that was it. “Have you two tried oral?”

“Oral?” Emmie made a face.

“Oh dear, you really are clueless. Oral is exactly what you think it is, you put his, eh, manhood, in your mouth.” L tried to explain it in a mature fashion he supposed was expected of the lover of a deity, but he burst out laughing when Emmie took on a look of horror. “Oh, come on now, Em. It's really quite nice.”

“Do, do you and Dad…” Emmie didn't know why the fuck he asked and immediately regretted it.

“Oh yes. Why, we sucked each other off just this morning before breakfast.”

Internally, Emmie was screaming. If he could gallop off a cliff in that moment, he would have. “I'm going to close my eyes and pretend you didn't just say that. Ok, so, I put it in my mouth and…suck, you said?”

“Yes. Suck, pump with your hand, massage his balls with your other hand, lick and play with the head and slit. And never use teeth. When he comes, you can swallow it or spit it out, up to you.”

“Do you- nope, never mind! I don't want to know!” Emmie rubbed his eyes while L laughed at him.

“I prefer to swallow. It's just faster,” he shrugged.

_It would be nice to die right about now_, Emmie thought. He shook it off and thought of his boyfriend's beautiful freckled body instead. “Alright, so, we’ll try that next time. What else is there?”

“Anal,” L smiled teasingly.

“Do I want to know where this is going?”

“Oh, brother, it is so intense and amazing. Truly you’d be missing out if you didn't try it. You can use your fingers at first if you don't want to use your manhood.” L giggled a bit, then continued, “But there's a gland called a prostate and when you massage it, it’s like this magical moment where your whole body tingles and you think you're going to come immediately. It's so nice.” 

“Huh,” Emmie wasn’t brave enough yet for that, but he'd talk to Mal about it.

“Some people like to lick the area and penetrate it with their tongue, but that's up to personal preference,” L said, “Oh, and always use lube. Lots of lube. And if you do want to have full penetrative sex, you'll need to stretch your partner or have your partner stretch you.”

“How?”

L held up his hand, “With your fingers, of course.”

Emmie gulped. Why was sex so disgusting sounding? Yet, according to his brother, it was the most amazing experience. “Thank you for speaking with me. Oh hey, one more question. Well, maybe two. I know you and Dad had kids before me. How did that work?”

“Oh, Light blessed me with a womb,” L said, a far away look in his eyes. “I bet you could do it too if you wanted kids one day. I know you share much of your father's power.”

“Oh, interesting,” Emmie said. He probably could do that. “Will you tell me about my siblings? Dad has mentioned them over the years, but I don't feel like I know them.”

L lit up. “I would love to! Our youngest son looked a lot like you,” L said. As they rode on, L happily told stories of he and Light’s first children. He loved hearing the stories, seeing how alike he and his siblings were. They rode back over to Light and Mal, and Light joined in on the fun story telling. They laughed together at the sweet stories, and Emmie was able to really paint a clear picture of his siblings for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😂😂 these kids kill me. I can't help but laugh. Poor Em.


	23. Courtship for a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Emmie prepare for the upcoming announcement of their official courtship

The God and his family eventually made it home safe and sound. It was decided to announce the official courtship at the end of the week on Saturday in order to give everyone ample time to rest. This also gave the servants of the palace time to prepare for the celebration following the announcement. There would be dancers, fireworks, food, drinks and music. A royal courtship was a special thing, and this was the first time in history that the son of the deity began one.

Of course, Emmie and Mal had special plans of their own. Despite how awkward it was talking about sex with his brother, it was also incredibly helpful. They'd agreed to lose their virginity to each other Saturday night, after the party. Both boys were nervously excited, sharing secret smiles with each other throughout the week as they waited.

Like any good brother, L secretly helped Emmanuel get a hold of a bottle of lube and some toys in preparation for their special night. While he claimed Light was none the wiser, that was a lie to make Emmie feel better. L told Light everything. It wasn't like Light couldn't already guess they were intimate with each other. It was pretty obvious to him, at least. Light offered to bless the lube so it would have a numbing affect and keep the pain of their first time at bay. L agreed and just told Em the lube was intended for him so his brother didn't get suspicious.  
Emmie was grateful for the gift as L handed over the black box. It was nice to know he had an alternative to using his fingers when it came to stretching, and that they could avoid the pain of full penetration as well. L warned that it wouldn't prevent tears so they still needed to be careful and go slow. “As always, never hesitate to ask me anything,” L said.

Emmie hugged his brother, “Thank you,” he said. They'd grown much closer through this experience, and Emmie wasn’t embarrassed at all to tell him all about how Saturday night went once everything was said and done. They were getting older and would both be married soon and starting families. The topic of sex was part of that, and L was turning into quite the trusted confidant.

The palace was busy with the hustle and bustle of servants hanging decorations and chefs cooking and baking. A stage was being built and a new statue of the young Prince erected in honor of the momentous occasion. Both Mal and Emmie were giddy with excitement over the whole ordeal. They were fitted for tailored outfits for the party, giggling and throwing sideways glances at each other throughout the entire fitting. The tailor grew quite irritated with them.

On Saturday morning, the boys were woken early with a special breakfast featuring all their favorite foods. They were bathed and dressed by their servants and escorted to the main hall where Light waited for them. “Are you two excited?” He asked, knowing today was very important for them both indeed.

“Yes!” Emmie squeezed Mal's hand. “Thank you for doing this, father.”

“Anything for you, Em. We will be announcing the courtship in an hour. The crowds are already gathering outside the palace walls. It seems the entire kingdom is excited,” Light smiled as he walked away. There was still much to do before the announcement and he couldn't find L anywhere. 

Of course, he eventually found him in the kitchen annoying the baker's about the cake and other desserts until they finally gave him something to eat. L was stuffing his face at a kitchen side table when Light walked in and sighed, “Of course you're in here,” he smiled as he shook his head.

“Hey, Light!” L managed through a mouthful of lemon cake.

“For goodness sake, finish chewing first. We're not savages.” _Well, maybe in the bedroom we are._

L laughed as he swallowed his bite, “Nervous?”

Light sat across from him and picked up a fork to take a bite of cake, “Yes,” he sighed.

“Don’t be,” L reached for his hand, “Everything is going to be great.”

Light smiled as he ate his bite of cake. L always had a way of reassuring him. It was like his own brand of magic. “I love you,” Light said, standing to go.

“Love you too,” L smiled, “I'll be out there in a bit, ok?”  
Light simply nodded as he excused himself, the staff stopping to bow as a servant got the door for him. Confidence renewed, he made his way to the front of the palace. He'd be giving his speech on the balcony out front and wanted to go over it one last time. 

As he walked down the marble hall he stared out the panoramic windows into the garden. For a moment he thought he saw Naomi walking gracefully across the grass and he paused. “You would be so proud him,” Light whispered, missing his old friend. “He's becoming quite a beautiful young man. He reminds me of you in so many ways.” He closed his eyes and imagined Naomi in the garden with her large, pregnant belly, laughing as she enjoyed the spring breeze, the butterflies, and the ducks on the pond.  
Light breathed in deep, knowing she was with him today as she was everyday. Now that he was mortal, perhaps he'd see her again in that place of paradise. He found it odd that he was aging. He'd watched L go through it over and over but never imagined he'd experience it as well. He welcomed it. Life for him was long and sometimes cruel. It was a comfort to know it would finally end.

Light's melancholy mood turned brighter when he reached the room to the balcony and saw the crowds outside. So many people had gathered to honor his son. It was moving to see how loved his family was by the people. The time was fast approaching for him to give his speech, and he read over his lines one final time. L joined him moments later, clothed in long cream colored robes and a crown on his head to indicate his place next to Light. Light thought he looked beautiful and smiled as he took in the sight.

“Get a room!” Emmie called jokingly when he walked in and saw them kissing.

L blushed as he smiled and Light laughed. “Are you two ready?”

They nodded, nervously clutching each other's hands. The crowd was intimidatingly huge. They were just glad the only one speaking was Light. All they had to do was stand there and look cute. L's job was to try and look regal as possible; something he nailed easily with his thousands of years of practice.  
The four of them stepped out into the balcony into the inviting warmth of the sun. The crowd erupted into loud cheering. After a few moments, Light raised his hand to signal to the crowd to quiet down. Using his power to bolster his voice so it carried far across the crowd, Light began his speech, introducing the official start of the courtship of Mallory and Emmanuel.


	24. Marital Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie and Mal get hitched!

The morning after the celebration, L found Emmie sitting out in the garden enjoying his morning coffee. L knew if he wanted to catch Emmie alone he'd have to get up early, something he typically loathed. But he wanted to know how the night went for his brother, and so snuck out of his room while Light was still asleep. L smiled. “How are you this morning?”

“Sore,” Emmie smiled up at him.

L sat next to Emmie, “Oh yeah? So last night went well?”

“Yes and no,” Emmie said, “It started out great. We were kissing and when things got hot and heavy we decided to try oral. L, I don't know how you do it. I threw up in the toilet almost the moment he came in my mouth. It was horrible.”

L giggled, “You can always pull off and let him come on your hand, you know.”

“Right, well, after I freshened up, we decided to try taking it to the next level. Mal said even with the special lube it still hurt, so I told him to try me. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. Neither of us could figure out where the prostate was, so that sucked. But once he was, you know, inside me it wasn't as bad. Toward the end I liked it a little. I'll definitely try it again after I heal.”

L laughed at his brother's less than amazing first time. “You guys will figure it all out in time,” he said. “So, I know you've only known each other a couple of weeks, but do you think he's the one?”

“Yes, I do,” Emmie said with sincerity. “I already can't imagine life without him, L.”

“I'm happy for you, truly,” L said. Something told him Light was awake so he bid his brother goodbye for now. “Have to go please the deity.”

“Please don't,” Emmie said, covering his ears with his hands. L just laughed at him.

***

As the weeks went by and Summer brought hotter weather, Emmie and Mal's courtship became more serious. The boys were now in Mal's kingdom, announcing their courtship over there. Light invited king Bastian over to discuss the inevitable engagement that was upon them. They would need to discuss which kingdom the boys would live in, where they would rule when the time came, etc. The joining of the two in marriage also meant a joining of the two kingdoms, and they'd have too reconcile any conflicting laws and create a treaty of alliance should a war arise against any of their enemies.

King Bastian made the trek over to Light's kingdom along with Emmie and Mal once their two week stay was over. The king brought wine with him as an engagement gift to the God, excited to celebrate this next step with the deity he found himself becoming fond friends with.

“The baby has gotten so big!” L announced when the king and his family arrive. Rushing over to the queen, “May I?”

She smiled and handed the fat baby over, “You may.”  
“Have you decided on a name?” L asked as he cooed over the baby.

“Yes, finally. Her name is Rose.”

“It fits her perfectly,” L said. The smell and feel of the baby in his arms made him desire one so badly it hurt. He knew in due time they would have a family of their own, but he ached with need for a child.

L and the Queen sat outside in the shade with the baby and younger children as they played in garden, enjoying lemonade and gossip. They were becoming fast friends. The queen knew of L's unusual heritage, so to speak, and knew that despite the youthful look of the young man before her, he was ancient and wise. He spoke of his dream to have a large family like he's one day soon and she advised him to enjoy the time he has now without children. It was good advice, he knew.

Bastian and Light sat in the comfort of Light's large and typically unused study and sipped brandy as they discussed the business of this future partnership. “Unless I meet an untimely demise, I think it would be fair to say you'll need someone to rule in your stead before I will,” Light said. “I propose both boys live in your kingdom so Emmanuel can learn your customs.”

“I think that's a splendid idea and very practical,” the king agreed. He loved having company and hoped that meant Light and L visited often.

The king and his family would stay for a week as Light and Bastian met with advisors regarding the laws of both lands. Thankfully there wasn't much conflict and any they found was easily resolved. Both rulers were equally glad their sons had chosen each other. It was a good match all the way around.

Emmie and Mal's engagement would last one year, and then they could be married. During that time, he lived with Mal in his kingdom and they studied together, learning all about the kingdom he would one day rule. Of course, both families visited each other often, never missing a birthday, festival, or holiday. 

Light and L made the most of their time without Emmie, growing closer as the days passed. That fall, L turned fourteen and Light threw a huge party for him. Everyone from the other kingdom came to help celebrate, and Light presented L to the kingdom as his betrothed, officially. It was a wonderful time and marked one step closer to L's dream of having children.

Time flew by and it seemed to Light that he blinked and his son was getting married. For so many years he thought he'd never see a child of his grow up to get married. It was bittersweet as he thought of his first children, of Naomi. L grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He knew what Light was going through because he was going through it too. “I love you,” L whispered.

Light smiled at his beloved. “I love you too.” L made everything better simply by being there. He was everything to Light, and Light hoped L knew that.

The wedding ceremony was private and small, with a stunning and intimate setting in the gardens. It was Summer, so to avoid the heat they did it in the evening. As the sun set, they celebrated under a string of lights in the warmth of the evening.   
Emmie and Mal looked so happy together. Light hoped they had a long and wonderful life together. He knew Mal wouldn't live as long as Emmie, but if they were true soul mates, Mal would reincarnate just like L did. He wondered if it would weaken Emmie like it did him. The reason for the weakening in part was due to his powers being drained to make the reincarnation happen. The other part was that L amplified his powers simply by being in his presence. It were almost as though L gave back all the power he had drained from Light while he was being formed again.

Emmie and MaI eventually retired to their bed chambers. “Are you ready?” Emmie asked his new husband.

“Yes,” Mal said excitedly.

Emmie’s eyes began to glow as his hands hovered over his abdomen. A shimmering golden light glowed from his hands, illuminating his stomach. He muttered that same ancient language his father did, the ethereal glow fading once he was done. “Do you feel any different?” Mal asked.

“No, not really,” Emmie said, dropping his hands to his side. “Let’s make a baby!”

Mal laughed and pounced his husband, Emmie grabbing that fabulous ass and carrying him over to the bed. Emmie pretty much exclusively bottomed since Mal didn't really like it like he did, so it made sense that he'd be the one to carry their children. He hoped for one with red hair and green eyes. 

“Mm, baby you're always so tight,” Mal said as he sank inside his lover and began thrusting.

They'd come a long way in the bedroom in the time they'd been together. Mal had no problem finding Emmie's prostate and pounding into it until Em came with a scream, clutching at Mal desperately. Mal wasn't far behind as he pressed as deep into Emmie as he could, finally unleashing himself inside his lover. They stayed together a moment, panting and kissing as Mal stroked Em's face. “I love you so much,” he whispered between kisses.

“I love you too,” Em said, twining fingers in Mal's other hand. He hoped desperately he'd be with child soon, but he also knew they wouldn't stop trying until he was.


	25. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big oof for Emmie

Emmie was devastated. After barely six months of marriage, Mal had come to Emmanuel in tears. He threw himself at Emmie's feet on the floor of their bed chambers and begged for forgiveness. “I've betrayed you,” Mal said through his tears. “I had an affair with a young groom in our stables. I'm so ashamed of myself.”

Shock settled in his bones and Emmie sat slowly on the bed, dazed as his own swirling mind drowned out Mal's voice. He knew Mal was wild and bold, a risk taker. What he never considered is that it would lead to something such as this. It made sense, however. Mal loved a dangerous game, and this one was dangerous indeed. If Light found out he'd have Mal's head.

“Say something!” Mal begged as he grabbed Emmie's robes and tugged him from his thoughts.

Emmanuel looked down at his husband. The apology was sincere. He truly regretted his trespass. “How long?”

Mal sniffed, trembling. “Not long. I've only had him twice over the course of a week. The guilt ate at me and I knew I had to confess.”

“I'm incredibly hurt, but I forgive you,” Emmie said, “that doesn't mean things are ok between us.”

“How can you forgive me so easily?” Mal sniffed, eyes red and wet.

“I don't have a choice. I'm pregnant,” Emmie said it without joy. He'd just found out that morning and was so excited to tell Mal, but instead the whole morning went sideways.

“You are?” Mal’s eyes widened and he grabbed Emmie's hand excitedly.

Emmie pulled away and found he couldn't look at Mal. “Yes. We’ll go to therapy to try and fix whatever is so wrong in our relationship that you would do this to me. We must tell no one. If my father finds out, he will kill you.”

Mal gulped as Emmie turned fiery eyes to his husband. It was clear he was enraged, and rightly so. Mal had ruined what should have been a joyous occasion, and Emmie didn't know if he would ever look at Mal the same again.

Despite forbidding Mal from telling anyone, Emmie felt he might explode if he didn't talk to _someone_. It was such a blessing that his brother and father were at the castle on one of their many visits. He found L easily enough. “What's wrong?” L knew immediately something terrible had happened.

“I need to tell you something and it truly needs to stay between us,” Emmie said.

“Of course. Let's sit in the library. Nobody ever goes in there,” L said, taking Emmie's hand and leading the way. He'd been to the castle enough times to know it as well as his own home.

They sat next to each other on a fancy floral sofa. “Mal has had an affair and I’m so hurt. But I do not know what to do because I'm with child. I feel so lost. He's stolen any joy I would have had in knowing I was pregnant.” Emmie began to cry as he explained.

L was shocked. He certainly could never tell Light about this. He'd kill Mal, L knew. “It'll be alright, brother,” he soothed as he hugged Emmie. “You two have a strong bond. I truly believe you can get through this.”

“Have you and Dad ever been through something like this?” Emmie asked.

“Actually, yes,” L said. “We've both had lifetimes where we cheated on each other, actually. It was devastating. We were young of course. This was thousands of years ago now. Your father was quite smug in his powers back then. But we both learned and grew from it. And in all the lifetimes we shared, it never happened again.”

“Except for with Mom,” Emmie said.

“That doesn't count. I was dead and Light was lonely. He paid a high price for it, too.”

Emmie knew L was right, but it didn't stop the pain. That would have to happen over time. He sighed heavily, “Thank you.”

“Any time. Try to be excited about your baby. Focus on that,” L said. “I'm so excited for you. You'll make the best father. So will Mal. He just needs to grow up.”

As they parted ways, Emmie's emotions swung from upset to wishing Mal would die in his rage. He was determined to find out who the groom was who dared defile his husband and punish him. What kind of smug bastard thinks he's worthy of _his_ Prince? 

***

“I will not be sharing my bed chambers with you until further notice,” Emmie said, blocking the door so Mal could not get by.

“Where shall I sleep?”

“That is not my concern,” Emmie said as he shut the door on Mal. He needed space to breathe and to cry into his pillow shamelessly all night long. 

There were plenty of guest rooms in the castle, Mal could pick one of those. As he made his way down the hall, he passed L, who was going to check on his brother. “Hi, Mal.”

“Hi L. I know he told you,” Mal looked down.

“Your secret is safe with me, Mal.”

“How can I win him back? I’ve fucked up so bad. I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Well, show him you love him without smothering him. Become trustworthy. Win him the same way you did when you were younger. Be the man he needs to you to be. You’re not a spoiled prince anymore. One day you’ll rule this kingdom. Act like it,” L advised.

L's words made him think. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” with that, the two were back to heading to their destinations. L did hope that Mal straightened out, but if not he would kill him himself. L tapped gently on Em's door. “It's me.”

Emmie opened the door and wrapped his brother in a hug. “Will you stay with me?”

“Yes,” L said. 

They faced each other in bed and L wiped away his brothers tears. “I'm so sorry you're going through this,” he said.

Emmie grabbed both of L's hands and squeezed them. “I'm just thankful you're staying. Dad had no objections?”

“None,” L smiled. Light had left earlier that day to go home, but L asked to stay behind. He wanted to care for Emmie through his pregnancy, which was true, but he also wanted to help him through this rough patch with Mal. Light was not suspicious at all. In fact, he was so happy with the news that he would be a grandparent that nothing seemed off to him even though it should have.


	26. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie takes his anger out on the groom who slept with his husband.

L woke to the familiar sounds of retching, and knew Emmie was having his first experience with morning sickness. He smiled. That was one thing he certainly did not miss. L got up and answered the knock on the door. A servant was holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers and a note for Emmie. “Thank you,” L said as he accepted them. “Will you please fetch some ginger candy and soda for the prince? His stomach is upset this morning.”

The servant nodded and walked away and L turned to set the vase of flowers down as Emmie appeared from the bathroom. “What’s this?”

L handed him the note. It was hand written from Mal.

_Dearest Emmie,_

_I know I am not worthy of you now, but I hope to become a man worthy of your love one day. I'll never stop fighting for us, and I'll never betray you again. I love you, I always will, and I will do whatever it takes to win you back._

_If you are willing, I would love to have a private lunch with you at noon. Please let me know._   
_With all my love, Mallory_

It was really quite a sweet gesture and between his hormones and the note Emmie lost his mind, sobbing uncontrollably as L embraced him. The only interruption came when Emmie had to go puke again.The servant returned with the ginger and soda, which helped a little, but Emmie still felt sick. “Tell him I regret that I cannot make lunch. Please let him know I wanted to.”

L nodded his head as he tucked his brother back in bed before leaving to deliver the message. It didn't take him long to find Mal. He found Mal picking at his breakfast, staring longingly outside. When he noticed L he straightened up.

“Emmie will not be joining you for lunch due to severe morning sickness,” L said with a crooked, sympathetic smile.

“Is he ok? Can I see him?” Mal seemed genuinely worried and L found it quite adorable.

“I'm sure he would welcome you for a visit,” L shrugged.

Mal pushed his food away and hurried to Emmie's room. L simply watched on, smiling and silently cheering for the love sick fool. Mallory may have royally fucked up, but he loved Emmie. Truly loved him.

Emmie was not entirely pleased to see Mal, but that was mainly because he looked like absolute shit. He was sweaty, stinky, with a puke pail by his bed. Mal didn't care though. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Emmie's forehead. “You feel warm, my love,” Mal quickly got up and soaked a rag in cold water, placing it on his lovers forehead. “Can I get you anything?”

Emmie just smiled weakly. His husband might be an impulsive idiot, but he was his impulsive idiot. “Maybe have a servant fetch me some broth and crackers.” Emmie was unsure he could keep anything else down.

Mal sat with him a long while, spoon feeding him the broth and changing his wet cloth whenever it got warm. He even cleaned out Emmie’s pail. It didn’t seem to phase him a bit. “How’s the baby?”

“I'm sure it's fine. The little guy or girl certainly isn't making this easy on me, though,” Emmie smiled.

With permission, Mal placed his hand on Emmie's flat stomach. It would be a while before he could feel kicks or anything, but just knowing a baby was growing inside his husband was thrilling. It was the encouragement he needed to get his shit together.

He climbed in bed and read a book while Emmie slept. Occasionally he had an idea of something nice he could do for Emmie and wrote it on the pad of paper on the nightstand next to him. When Emmie woke up crying, he hid the note under the book and held his husband. “Bad dream?” He asked.

Emmie nodded but couldn't speak yet. He knew the dream was due to the emotional rollercoaster he was experiencing. That didn't make things easier, though. Once he dried his tears, he looked at his beautiful husband and smiled sadly. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

Emmie laughed, “I'm kind of hungry,” he said.

Mal was glad to hear it and got out of bed to find a servant to send for dinner. When he closed the door he looked at Emmie sweetly, “Can I stay in here with you tonight?”

“Yes. But no funny business.”

“You have my word.”

They ate happily together, Emmie picking at his meal slowly so as not to upset his stomach. Mal watched him silently, glad he felt good enough to eat real food. Emmie was eating for two now and really shouldn't miss a meal. The servant returned to take away their dishes and Mal helped a still weak Emmie into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He'd wanted a shower, but wasn’t up to standing for long, so settled for the bath Mal drew him. Mal lovingly washed Emmie's hair for him, kissing Emmie as he rinsed his hair. They would be ok, he knew. 

Helping Emmie from the tub, he wrapped him in towels and held him a moment. Every touch was a gift he would never take for granted again. They laid down in the bed together, Mal holding Emmie as he slept. It would be a while before Mal fell asleep. The memory of his actions still haunted him, and he wondered if he'd ever be the same.

***

“Benjamin?” Emmanuel asked as he approached a young man brushing down a large black horse in the cross ties of their royal barn.

“Yes, my Lord,” he bowed respectfully, trembling a bit. When he righted himself, he didn't dare look the prince in the eye.

“Come, let us talk,” Emmie said as he walked outside the barn doors into the grass and sunlight. Benjamin followed obediently. Emmie stopped and turned to him abruptly, “I should have your head for what you've done. The sheer audacity you have astounds me.”

Benjamin fell to the ground before the prince, begging for his life, “Please! Please spare me! The prince forced himself on me. I had no choice!”

_What?!_ Emmie was appalled. _Could this be true?_ “Guards,” Emmie called to the two he’d brought with him, “Bring this young man into the castle tower for protection until I figure this out.”

They bowed obediently and escorted the young man toward the castle. Emmie felt upset and sick. He simply couldn't believe his husband would do such a thing. If he did, the punishment was death and he certainly couldn't ignore it this time. Emmie cringed as he searched for Mal, his worried hands against his stomach as though he could soothe the baby inside as it added to his nausea and distress.

“Mallory,” Emmie said as he approached his husband in the great Hall. “We must talk in private at once.”

“What is this about?” Mal asked worriedly once they were back in their bed chambers.

“The groom claims you raped him.”

Mal was shocked, “I did no such thing! It was consensual!”

“I want to believe you, but I'll need proof.”

“How? I have none.”

“Your memories. I'll need to see them.”

Mal gulped. It meant Emmie watching him fuck another man. Consensual or not, Mal didn't want Emmie to see that. The alternative, however, was death. “Ok.”

Emmie held his husband's head and they touched foreheads and he whispered that ancient language. A golden glow began to form between them where they touched, and they both closed their eyes. Emmie was taken inside his husband's mind where he felt his fear, anger, and love. Emmie felt great remorse for his actions and tremendous love for Emmie and their unborn baby. It was very reassuring. He travelled through Mal's memories, finding the one with the groom.

Mal had approached him after several days of flirting, “I want you,” he said, heart pounding and breathless.

“I want you too,” Ben replied, groaning as the prince pushed him into the barn wall and began kissing him.  
They shed their clothes and wasted no time getting straight to fucking. Ben was on his hands and knees, egging the prince on, “Yes! Oh, yes! Keep going. Don't stop. I'm almost there!”

Ben came onto the pile of hay he was on, and Mal followed behind him. When he was done, he dressed and left without another word, leaving the groom to clean up the mess. Mal had no real affection for the boy. He simply wanted to fuck.

The next time it happened, it was similar. There were no complaints from Ben as Mal laid him over a table and took him from behind. Once he nutted, he zipped his pants and walked off without another word. Mal had been honest about it being twice. Emmie felt smug in knowing his husband didn't care at all about the groom, but felt enraged the groom lied. It could've cost his husband his life.

Pulling away from Mal, the two of them came back to reality. “I'm sorry I ever doubted you,” Emmie whispered.

“It’s alright. I love you,” Mal said.

“I love you too,” Emmie kissed him then left him in the room as he rushed out the door to get Benjamin. He was so pissed all he saw was red as he climbed the tower stairs. The groom would pay for what he did.

The door flung open as he stormed past the guards and Ben’s eyes were huge as he saw the prince coming for him. Emmanuel's eyes were burning red and he took the boy by the throat and held him up against the wall, “Liar!” he hissed.

Holding up his right hand, the fingernail on his index finger grew to a sharp point, and he pressed it to the side of Ben’s forehead. Ben let out a yelp of pain as a little blood trickled down. Sparks and smoke flew as Emmie dragged the nail across his skin, the smell of burning flesh filling the room. The boy screamed as Emmanuel carved the letters L I A R across his forehead, forever branding him. When he was finished, his nail receded back to its normal length and he dropped the boy to the floor. “Now you'll never escape the truth of what you are. Leave this kingdom and never return. If I ever see you again, I will kill you in the most painful way I know how.”

The terrified boy scrambled to his feet and took off out the door, running as fast as he could. The normally stoic guards exchanged glances and had surprised looks on their faces. When Emmanuel turned to them, they quickly pulled it together. But they had never seen the prince behave in such a cruel fashion before. They didn't know he was capable of it. Kira was one for vengeance, they knew, and it seemed the son certainly took after his father.


	27. A Prince is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie gives birth!

By Summer Emmanuel was heavy with child. He loathed the heat and complained of being tired and  having swollen feet.  All of this amused L greatly as he sat and massaged the cramps out of Emmie's feet. “I don't know what I'd do without you,” Emmie said, dramatic as ever.

“You’d be complaining to Mal instead,” L smiled.

“Oh trust me, I tell him daily this is his fault. He's taken to hiding from me lately. He's sick of my shit.”

L laughed, imagining Light would probably do much the same to him.  “You two seem to be getting along much better. You both seem happier.”

“We are.  He's really outdone himself in therapy . I feel closer to him than I ever have,” Emmie explained. Mal had really made great strides in winning Emmie back. He surprised  Em with a stunning nursery that he planned and designed himself. They knew they were having a boy and the nursery was painted in muted blues and greys. It was stunning. 

For their anniversary, Mal gave Emmie a book of rather stunning poetry he'd written about his husband. Then he whisked him away to a mountain retreat where he basically worshipped the ground Emmie walked on.  He lavished him in gifts, massages, baths, his favorite chocolates, and made love to him like he'd never done before. It was absolute heaven. It strengthened their bond, and of everything they did, Emmie's favorite memory was lying around naked in the afterglow of their love making while Mal held his round belly and whispered sweetly to their unborn child. 

They may have made some mistakes with each other, but they were certainly meant for one another. That much was clear. As Emmanuel daydreamed and L worked on his feet, the very man  Em was dreaming of came through the doors into the sunroom. “How are you feeling, love?”

“Better now that you're here,” Emmie said as he received the kiss Mal offered.

“Can  I get you anything?” Mal asked as he rubbed Emmie’s belly affectionately.

“No, baby. I'm alright.”

Mal kissed his forehead again before leaving the room and L giggled a bit. “You two are ridiculous.”

“I know,” Emmie smiled. “I'm sure you're missing dad terribly.”

L nodded. He really was. The last time they saw each other was when they celebrated the winter solstice together at home.  It was all Light could do not to take him right then. L had turned fifteen that fall, and every day was getting closer and closer to being ready.  It had been a long 6 months without him. “Once the baby comes I'll see him again when he visits. ” L was trying to be patient, but it was difficult. 

“Will you be going home with him then?”

“ Probably.  It all depends on how well you and the baby are doing.” L finished his massage and tickled the bottom of his brothers feet. Emmie squealed and withdrew his legs from his brother's lap.

Light had told L they would get married on his sixteenth birthday, which was at the end of October.  The baby would be a month old by then and Emmanuel could travel with him to their kingdom for the ceremony. It wasn't going to be a big thing. They'd gotten married thousands of times before, and wanted a simple ceremony with just their family present.  He was looking forward to it. Only 3 months left to go. Light was incredibly busy making the arrangements, he knew. It would be their last marriage ceremony, so he wanted it to be perfect. L wasn’t worried a bit. He was more looking forward to the wedding _ night.  _

“I think I'm going to go lie down,” Emmie said, suddenly feeling quite tired from all the nothing he was doing.

L stood and helped heave his large brother off the sofa . He giggled as Emmie waddled down the hallway,  announcing with a huff that he had to pee  _ again  _ as he went.  L smiled because with any luck, this would be him at this time next year. If he could talk Light into it. So far it had been a resounding no.  He'd contemplated having Emmie bless him, but really wanted it to come from Light. If he got desperate, he knew  Em would help him out.

***

Emmie screamed in pain when labor hit him.  Light had arrived days ago in anticipation, so he and L had been missing for those last few days except for  family meal time. L always had this huge, stupid grin on his face and Emmie simply rolled his eyes.  He didn't want to even think about what they were up to.

Right now, however, Emmie cried as he grabbed the bathroom sink and dropped his tooth brush. Mal came running in just in time to see his water break, making a mess upon the floor. “Oh, oh! Let me help you into bed,” Mal said, wide eyed and panicked. A servant heard the scream and came in, saw what was happening, and ran to fetch the medical team. Once he'd informed them, he searched for Light and L, knowing they were probably _ busy  _ in their bed chambers.

He knocked softly on the door and cleared his throat, pretending he didn't hear the cries of L as he was very obviously  in the throws of an intense orgasm. “M-my Lord? Emmanuel has gone into labor.” The servant could hear a muffled “Shit” from Light as he scrambled to answer the door.

“Thank you,” a very disheveled looking God said, bathrobe hastily tied.

The servant bowed and covered his mouth to stifle his giggle as he walked away.  He'd go back to the bed chambers of the prince to see if he was needed for anything more.  It didn't take long for Light and L to be right behind him, hurrying along, still utterly disheveled and hilarious looking to the servant. Oh, he couldn't wait to tell his girlfriend about his day.

When they arrived, Emmie was crushing  Mal's poor hand as he screamed through his contractions. They were getting closer together, and the doctor kept saying it was good but Emmie just wanted to punch him. Light rushed over to his son and placed hands on him, a warm golden glow cascading over him and taking his pain. He'd been in too much agony to think to do it himself, and was thankful for his father's quick thinking. He smiled weakly at his dad, “I see you've been through this before.”

“Once or twice,”  Light smiled, brushing Emmie's sweat matted hair from his face.

L sat next to him and held his other hand as the doctor instructed him to push. Emmie could still feel all of it, all of the pressure , just way less pain. It was manageable now.  L was silent as he watched on, nervously hoping things would go smoothly. He wasn’t sure what he'd do if he lost his brother.  _ No time to think of that now.  _

Mal had managed to slip from Emmie’s iron grasp and get a bag of ice for his hand from a medical assistant.  When Mal turned and saw the blood pooling on the bed, he felt faint.  _ Is that normal?  _ It must've been, because nobody panicked. A moment later a miracle happened before his very eyes, and a tiny baby seemed to just appear in the doctor's hands, screaming with tiny balled fists of fury.

A nurse took the baby and cleaned him off and swaddled him. All Mal could do was look on in awe struck wonder. He had red hair! Bright red hair!  The nurse handed the baby to Emmie and congratulated him on his baby boy. “ Come meet your son, you buffoon.”

Mal obeyed  Emmie, eyes still wide with disbelief. As Emmanuel passed the baby to him, it became so real for him in that moment. This was his son. He was a father. They were a family.  “He's beautiful,  Em ,” Mal couldn't help the tears as he held his baby close,  striking golden eyes staring back at him. 

“What's his name?” L asked, speaking for the first time.

“ Lucas,” Emmie said. 

Mal passed the baby to Light, who held him a moment before passing him to L. It was a sweet rarity to see the way L lit up when he held a baby. It was a joy that came over him like none other. Light couldn't wait for that joy to be theirs. _Soon._

The medical team cleaned up and cleared out,  leaving Emmie with his family as he tried to feed his baby. “It's tricky,” L said, “But you'll get it. We’ll leave you so you can relax. It'll make it easier if you're not distracted or stressed.”

“Thank you,” an exhausted Emmie smiled. 

Once they were gone, Mal sat next to his husband and admired the two as the baby finally latched and began feeding.  “You're so amazing,” Mal whispered as he kissed his husband's face.

“He looks just like you,” Emmie said, tilting his face up for a proper kiss. 

“His eyes are just like yours. Stunning,” Mal said.

The two laid in the bed and marveled over their baby as he finished eating and promptly fell asleep. Mal knew he wanted more children. He wanted this experience as many times as Emmanuel would allow it. As Emmie fell asleep, Mal decided he would wait to ask for more children. Maybe he’d buy Em and the baby a gift. He wondered what Lucas would be like. What his personality would blossom into. Would he be reserved like Emmie or wild like him? He hoped Lucas had more self control than him. He hoped he had all of his good qualities and none of the bad. In all honesty, he’d prefer if he took after Emmie.


	28. A Wedding for a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L get married!

“ No, L, you are far too young to have children. Enjoy your youth!” Light was frustrated and downright tired of having this fight over and over again with L. When they had their first children, L was in his twenties, and even then it was difficult.

“But this is how I want to spend my youth. Isn’t  it my choice?” L pleaded.

“It's our choice,  L. What if something goes wrong? I can't bare the thought of losing you so young.”

L was silent a moment. He was young and strong, but he knew what Light had been through with Naomi. Considering the fact that there would be no more reincarnations, he couldn't blame Light for being hesitant. That didn't stop him from feeling frustrated and angry. “I need some air,” he said as he turned and walked away.

Light watched him go, his heart aching as he felt torn between giving L what he wanted and his own fear. There were some things even a God couldn't protect the ones he loved from. Things he couldn't predict. But he knew who could. Light walked quickly down his marble hall until he reached his sister's room. The door opened before he could knock. She was expecting him.

“I know what troubles you, brother. But the answer is not definitive,” she warned.

He knew that anything she told him risked being changed simply because he knew the information. It was partly why one couldn't know their involvement in a prophecy.  “Tell me anyway. Put my mind at ease.”

“L shall bear you many children . He is healthy and strong. Do not deny him his heart’s one true desire. This is his final lifetime. Let him spend it the way he finds most enjoyable,” she said , soft smile on her lips. Part of her told Light for selfish reasons. She wanted to see her brother have children again as well. She missed being an aunt.

“Thank you, sister,” Light smiled as he turned to leave. Relief washed over him and he decided to give in to L's desire for children. He found L sitting out by the pond, staring at seemingly nothing. As he approached, he could tell L had been crying, and he smiled sympathetically. “Do you care for company?”

L didn't look at him. “You may sit.”

“Can we talk?”

“You made it clear there was nothing left to talk about.”

Light sighed, “What if I said I was wrong?”

He had L's attention.  “Go on.”

“ It was wrong of me to deny you this. It's  the only thing your heart desires in this lifetime, and it’s our last one together.  We should both spend it the way we want to.”

L reached for Light's hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

Turning to him, Light placed his free hand on L’s abdomen until a warm, golden glow shined beneath his fingers. The warmth spread throughout L's body and tingled as Light muttered the words of his ancient language, his eyes glowing. Once the glowing died down and Light’s eyes returned to normal, he dropped his hand from L’s belly. “There. Now you'll be able to carry our children.”

“Oh, thank you Light!” L nearly shouted it as he jumped into Light's lap and threw his arms around his neck. Light laughed a bit as he was thrown back a little by the force.

“You’re welcome, my love. ” 

L was beyond  excited. Soon they would be married and he’d be with child just like he wanted.  It was perfect. Already L found a million things running through his mind from shopping for baby clothes to decorating the nursery to picking out baby names. He wasn't even pregnant yet and already he  was making plans. He and Light sat on the bench in front of the pond quietly, both dreaming about seeing their children playing in the garden. 

***

It was a week before the wedding and Emmie was due to arrive any moment with his family and that adorable fat baby L couldn't wait to hold. A servant announced their arrival, finally, and L busted through the front door to greet them before the servant even finished speaking. “Emmie!” L called happily as he ran to greet his brother.

Emmanuel dismounted, Lucas strapped to his chest and jolted awake from his nap due to the force. “L!” he held his arms open to hug his brother, who was careful not to crush the baby between them.

“Wow, you've already lost a lot of the baby weight,” L remarked. He was never so lucky, as he recalled. Once he got fat from having babies he kind of stayed that way. 

“Thank you,” Emmie said as he unstrapped the baby and pulled him from his carrier. “I'm sure you've been waiting all day to hold this little guy.”

L lit up as he reached for Lucas. “Fat baby!” he gasped, gently squeezing the little one as he rocked him. “ He's gotten so big, Emmie.”

Emmie smiled and stretched out his back. It was nice to be unburdened for a moment.  He had to admit carrying the little stinker around definitely made him sore. L could hold him all day if he wanted, Emmie thought.  Stable hands took the horses and L led the way in, meeting Light at the door. He hugged his son and fawned over his grandson, but didn't dare try to take him from L. It would be a while before he was ready to give up the baby. They all sat in the sun room and drank coffee to recover from the journey.  L all but ignored his cooling cup as he rocked the baby back to sleep.  Emmie smiled at them. “You seem different, L,” he said barely above a whisper.

L smiled, eyes alight with joy. “ We’re going to start trying for a family immediately after the wedding.” He said. “Light has already blessed me.”

Emmie knew exactly what that meant and squeezed his brothers arm. “I'm so excited for you.”

The day went slowly by as they rested and chatted and caught up with each other. Emmie told L he and  Mal's plans to have at least one more child in the next year or so.  As the boys talked babies, the king and the God talked policy, discussing how the law changes were positively affecting the neighboring kingdom. It was good news all around. 

***

The week flew by and Light and L's official wedding day was upon them. Servants were decorating the gardens and setting up chairs beneath a canopy. It would be a beautiful, intimate ceremony with just their family members. They'd both prepared vows and had the local preacher marry them. They had no bridal parties, nothing fancy. They both wore gorgeous white robes with gold stitching, and their royal crowns. Light's was a bit bigger and heavier than L's, encrusted with many stunning jewels. They didn't wear them often, only for special occasions such as this.

When everyone was seated, L and Light both stood at the alter holding hands before the old preacher man. He said a few words about marriage, then nodded to them to begin saying their vows.Light went first, “L, you and I are no strangers to marriage. We know better than anyone what it takes to make it; the highs, the lows. This is something I have done thousands of times and would continue doing thousands of times more if the fates ever allowed it. Even though this is the last time we will ever do this, somehow it doesn’t feel that way to me. I know we will spend eternity loving each other. And maybe in eternity I will finally be able to perfect love so you never doubt it, never feel frustrated, never worry it’s going to end. I promise you this lifetime and all the lifetimes after that I will never stop loving you.”

Once L gathered himself and stopped trembling over Light's beautiful words, he took his turn, “Light, I predicted you'd have something eloquent to say, and that once  I heard your words  I would fall to pieces. At this point, I think I could give  Sayu a run for her money considering how accurate I've been,” he paused when the guests laughed a bit, “ On a more serious note, I honestly can't wait to drive you mad with my unpredictable mood swings once I'm pregnant.  It's truly a testament to your godliness that you put up with me at all.  But despite the fact that I'll get fat and old and forgetful, you'll love me through it all. Through every season, through every change. I don't know what it's going to be like once we’re gone, but  I know that if  I can be with you, it'll be Paradise.”

The preacher pronounced them married and they kissed, their family standing to cheer as the happy couple smiled at everyone.  Next was L's favorite part; cake! There was music, dancing, plenty of alcohol, and of course king Bastian brought the party all on his own. He'd left his Queen behind with his younger children and Light wondered if she were there, would it have made a difference in the Kings behavior. He guessed probably not with a laugh as Bastian drunkenly danced and proclaimed that every song was his favorite song. It was quite a memorable reception.


	29. When a God Makes Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light FINALLY become one, and L hopes for children.

“I'm  actually nervous ,” L admitted as he laid upon the bed, slightly self conscious in his nakedness for the first time . Sure, he and Light had oral sex and pleasured each other regularly, and w hile he also had memories of hundreds of thousands of times making love,  this was, at the same time, his first time. 

“Don't be,” Light whispered as he crawled on top of him , “I'll take care of you.”

Light ran his hands over L's lithe body. He didn't yet have the thick musculature of a grown man, or the hair or deep voice. As Light kissed those youthful, pouting lips, he considered  how the youngest he'd ever taken L was at 13.  Looking back, he knew it was too young. Even after he'd had him he knew it was too soon. After that, Light usually waited until L had matured much more, typically  taking his virginity at seventeen or eighteen. This was the second youngest he'd ever had L, and  this time it felt right. L had regained his memories and Light was no longer immortal. This was it, their only time together would be this lifetime. “I love you, L.”

“I love you, too,” L replied,  reaching up a shaky hand to  touch Light’s face.

“Why are you shaking, my love?” Light asked as he lovingly squeezed L's  fingers and kissed them.

“I’m not sure. I guess because this is our last first time.” He laughed under his breath at himself. It was a funny thing to say. “I just want it to be perfect.”

“It will be,” Light kissed across L's jaw and down his neck, stopping to tease a nipple. He grinned as L arched beneath him and gasped at the sensation.  He brought his tongue down the center of L's stomach, enjoying the way he writhed beneath him.  Hovering over his cock, Light gave it a teasing lick, laughing when  precome shot out at the stimulation. Light slid his mouth over that long, hard shaft and began sucking, pumping his mouth up and down as his tongue swirled around the head. L was so hard and desperate that it wasn't long before he was gushing into Light's mouth.

Now that L was relaxed from his orgasm, Light carefully stretched  his tight virgin ass, trying hard to keep him comfortable. It would be impossible, he knew.  The first time always hurt and L had refused any pain relief, saying he wanted an authentic experience. Light probed L's prostate with his finger, and L groaned. Adding a second finger caused L to wince, and Light kissed his belly as he slowly worked him open. Pulling his fingers out, Light rubbed as much lube on his cock as humanly possible. It was dripping onto the sheets, but he didn't care. “Breathe,” Light said when he finally pushed the tip inside of L,  waiting for him to adjust. He caressed his dark hair and kissed his face as he slowly slid in and out,  pushing a little bit deeper each time. 

L grimaced and buried his face in Light's chest. The pain went from overwhelming to pleasurable and back to overwhelming. Thankfully it didn't last. He clutched Light's shoulders as his lover held him close, finally fully inside, pushing them both toward climax. With any luck, L would become pregnant. They both quietly looked forward to the day they had children running through the palace once again. L was right, it had been far too long.

Light began to glow that familiar golden hue, the warmth of it spreading over L, comforting him and connecting them. This was the moment they truly bonded, truly became one with each other. Light's emotions, his love, his fear, his want all flowed into L like a tide. L's feelings washed over Light, and they locked eyes as they finally knew each other in a way only they ever could. This bond was unbreakable and deep. Their souls connected in a way never to be undone as they made love.  Light’s eyes became a deep golden color as he continued thrusting, his power like a jolt of pleasure shooting from him through L with each thrust. L's deep grey eyes shimmered with a hint of that golden beauty as everything Light was coursed through his veins.  “Ah, L, I'm almost there,” he whispered as he pressed himself deep inside his youthful lover. L was so tight and hot and perfect .  It was maddening.

“Give me children, Light,” L whispered,  still clutching those strong shoulders. It hurt again as Light’s thrusting became erratic, but the warm, tingling sensation pulsing through his body was so euphoric he almost didn't notice.  


Finally, Light burst inside L, his thrusts jarring and finally coming to a stop. For a moment, he laid quietly on top of L while still inside him, brushing his sweat matted hair from his face and smiling. Tears trickled from the corner of L's eyes and Light thumbed them away. Finally, he pulled out and kissed L. “Don’t get up.  You'll have a better chance conceiving if you lay here. I'll be back.” 

L watched Light walk into the bathroom to clean himself up.  He was sad it was over in a way. They'd never experience the first bonding like that again. It was always the most powerful, indescribable experience. L sighed and looked down at his stomach. Placing his hands on top of it, he smiled. Hopefully soon he would be with child.  Light returned with a warm, wet wash cloth and cleaned L up. There was a little blood, but nothing to worry about.  It was normal for a first time. Crawling back into bed, he pulled L close to him, breathing him in, feeling his heart beat.  He'd never loved someone the way he loved L.  And somehow, even though they both would die this time,  it felt like they'd finally have forever.

They'd make love several more times before daybreak, then spend the day in bed recovering.  Their servants brought them each a meal in bed, the two only leaving it to use the bathroom.  They napped, then had sex, then napped again. Even though they chose not to go anywhere, this was technically their honeymoon.  “You're so beautiful,” Light whispered as his fingers traced the lines of L's face. He wasn't sure if it were possible to be more in love with him, but  if it were possible, then he definitely was. L smiled and kissed each finger tip as  they passed over his mouth.  This was absolute heaven.  Light's body was warm and his skin was soft, a perfect comfort to snuggle against as he fell asleep again. 

***

There were 8 different pregnancy tests all aligning the bathroom sink and one very confused and frustrated L fought back tears as he  sat on the toilet. With his head in his hands, he didn't even bother looking at the last one. “I don't understand,” he mumbled to nobody in particular. “We've been having unprotected sex for two months straight, practically.” 

He didn't remember it being this difficult the first time. It seemed like Light gave him the womb and boom- there was a baby in it. After the first baby was born he got pregnant pretty quickly and then the process repeated. _It took Emmie 6 months to conceive, _he realized. It dawned on him that Light being mortal might have something to do with it. He took a deep breath and discarded all the tests. “Just be patient,” he whispered to himself.

As L walked out of the bathroom, Light walked into their bed chambers, “There you are,” Light smiled. His smile fell when he noticed how upset L seemed. “What’s wrong?”

“No baby,” L muttered as he buried his face in Light's chest.

Light stroked his back and kissed his hair. “We’ll keep trying.” L just sighed in response, unmoving as Light held him. 


	30. Patiently Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie has good news *again* while L can't seem to get his body to cooperate with his goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gloss over several months in this chapter to show how the passage of time is affecting L. I know sometimes doing that screws up flow. Hopefully it reads ok.

The Winter Solstice celebration brought the family back together, and once again L got to hold fat baby Lucas.  Emmie was excited to see his brother again, hugging him hard. “L, I'm pregnant again!” He announced.

At first it kind of shocked L, then he faked his best smile, “I'm so excited for you!” He hugged his brother again, quietly dying inside. He'd hoped it would be him giving this kind of news by now.

Light could tell L was upset but trying to be happy for his brother. He hid his feelings well, but he couldn't hide it from Light. L carried the baby around, burying his feelings and distracting himself in spending time with the child. 

That night as the fireworks lit up the night, L snuggled against Light under the blanket they shared. He had a cup of his favorite hot cocoa in his hands, and should've been happy in that moment. After all, the Winter Solstice was his favorite holiday. Light's arm was wrapped around his shoulders and he pulled L closer to him and kissed his cheek. “I know today was hard for you,” he whispered.

L looked up at him with large, watery grey eyes, “I am happy for him. I really am. It just hurts,” L said, burying his face in Light's side.

_ I know,  _ Light thought. It troubled him that they hadn't been able to conceive yet.  The Oracle said they'd have many children, so he knew he just needed to be patient. Be patient and love L. He turned his head back to L and found him gently snoring at his side. He smiled softly, “Time for bed,” he whispered, lifting his sleeping lover into his arms and carrying him into the palace.

As he tucked L into bed, he closed his eyes and allowed his hands to hover over L as they glowed their golden hue and he mumbled the ancient language under his breath. When he was through, he felt perplexed. Nothing was wrong with L physically. Did the problem lie with him? Did losing his immortality affect him? He certainly hoped not but only time would tell.

***

Winter gave way to Spring and still no pregnancy.  It was starting to affect L negatively. He seemed depressed to Light, less interested in his favorite sweet treats, sleeping more , hardly talking. They sat across from each other at the breakfast table and Light watched as L pushed his food around his plate and ate none of it. “You have to eat, L.” Light was growing more and more concerned. L had lost weight and seemed weak.

“Huh?” L stopped pushing his food around and looked up at Light with tired eyes. “I'm just not hungry. I think… I think I'll go lay down a while.”

Light said nothing as L excused himself and slouched his way out of the room. There was nothing he could do to help him, to reach him. It was killing Light to see him this way. He'd never admit this to L, but fear gripped him every time he went to their bed chambers whenever L was napping alone. It terrified him to think that he'd open the door and find L dead, just like he did all those years ago. But he didn't. He always found L asleep, and just like so many times before, he climbed into bed with him and held him close, diamond tears spilling onto porcelain skin. He wouldn't sleep; he couldn't. Instead, Light would watch over L as he gently slept.

When L woke, he smiled up at Light. “Good nap?”

“Yeah,” L said.  “I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“Everything,” L whispered. He knew his condition was  putting a strain on Light. He needed to find a way to snap out of it, but he just couldn't.

Light smiled and shook his head, “Oh stop it. We’ll get through this, ok? Don't give up.” He kissed L and moved on top of him. After all, if they planned on not giving up, they needed to get started, right? 

***

Summer was well underway and a heat wave was making its way across the land. The palace was hot, and nobody wanted to do anything but lay around under the fans. L and Light were napping together, sweating to death despite their many fans on full blast. 

Something woke Light, and he looked at L.  _ Something is different about him.  _ His sweat smelled sweeter than normal, somehow. He rocked L's shoulder lightly, “Hey baby, wake up.”

“Mmmmm why,” he mumbled as he rolled away from Light.

“I think you need to go take a test ,” Light said.

“Test?” L was confused  for a moment. He turned to Light, “You mean? You think?  Are you sure?”

Light laughed, “Go pee on a stick and find out!”

L practically jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.  Light sat up on the end of the bed and waited. It was the longest three minutes of his life.  He hoped beyond hope that he was right about L.  Suddenly L reappeared in the doorway, holding the stick up in his hand. He bolted toward  Light and tackled him to the bed. “Light! Light!” he screamed, “I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby, Light!”

Light laughed as L peppered his face in kisses. He felt overwhelmed with happiness as Light wrapped his arms around L. _Finally_, Light thought. It was like a weight had been lifted, and he could finally breathe. L had gotten his wish. Light held L and kissed him until they both decided they were getting too hot and needed to separate.

Pregnancy wasn't all rainbows and butterflies, and they were both promptly reminded of that when L began experiencing morning sickness in the days that followed the good news.  L dramatically sighed as he laid himself out across the bed, waiting for a servant to arrive with _ anything _ that might soothe his nausea.  Light went to brush L's hair from his face, but L swatted him away, “Don't touch me. I'm too hot.”

Light rolled his eyes, “I’d forgotten what a grumpy pregnant person you are.”

L glared at him and Light withered a bit.  It would be a long nine months.  When the servant arrived and knocked on the door, L got up to answer and immediately threw up on himself.  _ Yup,  _ Light thought,  _ very long nine months. _


	31. L's Darkest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a trigger warning. Trauma ahead.

The heat wave finally broke as the Summer wore on. It was still hot out, but not unbearably so.  L was in the shower enjoying a cool rinse when his stomach cramped.  He held his stomach with one hand as he leaned against the shower wall with the other. The cramping came in waves and was horribly intense.  When L looked down, he saw blood swirling into the drain.  _ Oh no.  _ “Light!” He called, his voice frantic, “ Light!”

“What is it?” Light's worried voice echoed as he raced into the bathroom. When he stopped and saw the trail of blood down L's legs,  horror struck him. Quickly, he cut off the water and pulled a shocked and shaking L out of the shower, wrapping him in a towel. He got on his knees and wiped off the blood as L stood there and cried. They both knew what this meant.  Light stood and walked him to the bed, laying more towels down on it before L laid down. “I'm going to send for the doctor,” Light said as he stepped out of the room and sent the nearest servant running.

Turning back to L, his heart broke to see his lover covering his face with both hands as he quietly wept. They had waited so long for this baby and were so excited about it.  To lose it now was a blow even Light could hardly stand. He worried about L recovering from this.  Not knowing what to do, Light picked up the bloody towels from the bathroom floor and placed them in the hamper, then washed his hands.  Looking around, he noticed there was still blood in the shower and on the floor. Drips of it trailed to the bed, and it pooled beneath L.

The servant returned and knocked, Light swiftly opening the door, “Doctor, thank you for coming,” he said. The old man nodded silently and made his way over to L, a young assistant in tow. Light turned to the servant and instructed her to clean up the bathroom.  She bowed and got to work quickly. 

The assistant wheeled in a cart with medical gadgets and placed it next to L, whose hands were now resting on his stomach. “ L, I'm going to examine you now,” the doctor said politely, and L nodded. He lifted and parted L's legs,  taking the long white wand his assistant offered him. “I'm going to perform an ultrasound,” he explained. L nodded.

It was cold and uncomfortable but it didn't hurt when he slid it inside.  The doctor watched the screen of the monitor on the cart as he moved the wand around. Light stared at the screen, not knowing what he was looking at. The doctor sighed and removed the wand, “It looks like you've miscarried,” he said sadly, “I'm sorry, L. We will need to do a procedure to make sure nothing is left behind that could make you sick, you understand.”

L nodded and the doctor accepted a different looking set of tools from his assistant. “You’ll feel cramping, but it won't hurt otherwise.” L nodded as the doctor placed the speculum inside him and widened his channel. 

Light couldn't watch, he walked out of the room and into the hallway, where he felt his chest tighten so much he wondered if that was what heart attacks feel like. Clutching his chest, he leaned against the wall as he heaved.  This was so unfair to L. The one thing he wanted were children. He never asked for anything else. They were the wealthiest rulers in the world; L could've asked for anything and Light could've gotten it for him. But Light couldn't prevent him from losing his baby.  Fate was cruel indeed.

The doctor exited the room just as Light began pulling himself together, “He's resting now. He will need to rest for at least today. I gave him medicine to help with the pain.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Light said,  “Will he be able to conceive again?”

“Oh yes, certainly. I didn't find anything wrong with him. These things happen sometimes. I'm very sorry.” The old man patted Light’s shoulder and walked away, his assistant pushing the cart behind him.

As Light walked in, the servant left with the bag of laundry. He thanked her and she nodded her head. Turning to L, “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” he grumbled.

Light crawled in bed next to him, noticing the bedding had been changed as well. “I'm so sorry, L.”

L reached for Light and they held each other. Neither said another word as L fell asleep, the trauma of the day exhausting him. As Light held him, he felt helpless, a feeling he rarely ever felt. He couldn't save L from this pain, and the only way to heal was to go through it. He kissed that perfect face and held back his tears. They would try again, he knew. 

***

In the days that followed, L fell back into a deep depression. This time he didn't leave the bedroom. He didn't speak, didn't eat.  Light was terrified he would lose L. He didn't know what to do for him.

Out of the blue one day, Emmie showed up with a small entourage. It was just him and the baby with a few guards and servants.  “Father,” he greeted Light with a hug, “I realize I've come unannounced, but  I felt as though L needed me. I can't explain it. Is everything alright?”

Light smiled softly.  The bond between brothers was strong indeed. He'd chastise Emmie for riding so far while pregnant later, but right now he needed to see L. “He lost the baby,  Em . He won't get out of bed.”

“Oh, no.”  Emmie left his father and headed toward their bed chambers. He'd known something terrible had happened. He'd felt it in his soul and knew he wouldn't find rest until he saw his brother again. Pushing the door open, he sighed when he saw the black haired mess turned away from him, curled up in the bed snoring.

Quietly he walked across the floor, pulling Lucas from his carrier and setting him on the bed. Lucas immediately crawled to L as Light took the carrier off. The baby woke L, who smiled and wrapped him in a hug. With a tearful smile, L looked up at Emmie, “I'm so glad you're here.”

“Of course I'm here,” Emmie said as he crawled in the bed, “You were there for me in my darkest hour. How can I not be here for you?”

L grabbed his hands and squeezed them. “You’re huge,” he joked through his tears.

“I know. I feel like a whale,” Emmie smiled.

“You shouldn't be riding,” he gently scolded.

“You needed me. I had no choice,” Emmie smiled and kissed his brothers forehead. Lucas copied Emmie, and L laughed for the first time in days.


	32. A Moment of Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie helps L through his loss. Emmie gives birth again, but there are complications.

The next day, Light could hear laughter coming from his and L's bed chambers. He'd allowed Emmie and the baby to stay with L and walked the halls all night fraught with worry instead of sleeping. He leaned against the door, listening to Emmie tell a story.

“Mal was holding Lucas on his stomach while laying in bed because Lucas didn't feel well. He'd been crying and Mal was patting his back when Lucas just exploded with green shit everywhere. Oh, the smell was horrific. I was useless to help because I immediately threw up from the smell of it, so poor Mal had to get up and walk his shit covered self with the baby into the shower. It was hilarious, L.”

L laughed so hard he made his stomach hurt and held it as he tried to calm down. That morning he'd eaten his entire breakfast, and spoke more than he had in a week. Emmie's visit was truly a blessing. Light softly tapped on the door as he opened it, and L's face lit up when he saw him. “Good morning baby!”

“You look so much better, L.” Light’s relief was visible, and his eyes danced with thanks for Emmie's presence.

“I feel better,” L said, holding Light’s hand, “Everything is going to be ok.”

“I'm going to give you two a moment,” Emmie said, “Little Lucas needs a change anyway.”

As Emmie shut the door softly behind him, Light climbed into the bed next to L and gathered him in his arms. They embraced for a short while, then Light kissed his cheek, saying, “It's a beautiful day. Do you want to go for a walk with me in the garden?”

“Sure,” L smiled. He was still a little tired and sore, but fresh air would be good for him, he knew. 

They walked slowly, Light ever aware of his husband's still fragile state. Hand in hand, they made it to their favorite bench by the pond and sat. Despite it being a relatively short walk, it definitely took the wind from L's sails. At least it was a breezy day, the heat not overwhelming. Perhaps it was a sign that fall was on its way.

“Are you alright?” Light asked, holding L's hand with one hand and brushing his bangs aside with the other. L looked so weak and pale to him that he couldn't help but worry.

“Just a little tired,” L smiled weakly and closed his eyes to that gentle touch. It really was enjoyable, being outside on such a lovely day.

“When you're well, do you want to try again?” Light asked. Part of him hoped L didn't want to continue trying. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he was more afraid of losing L than ever. However, he knew L was strong and that this miscarriage was likely a fluke. After all, the doctor did say L was ok physically.

L's eyes flashed open and he searched his husband's golden eyes. “Yes, I do. Are you alright with that?”

Light nodded slightly, “As long as it doesn't put your health at risk, I'm alright with it.”

L reached up and gripped Light's robes, pulling him into a kiss. Light smiled into it, giving way to the meager tug. Pushing his hands through L's messy dark hair, Light smiled as he furthered the kiss. Holding each other as their lips parted, they looked at each other lovingly. There was no one L would rather go through hell with than Light. He was his safety, his rock, his reprieve from the world when it all became too much. A thousand lifetimes flowed through him as he explored those loving golden eyes. A million memories of being loved settled in his soul, and he knew they would be alright.

***

Light and L decided to visit Emmie and stay with him setting the time his second child was due to be born. Even though L still hadn't conceived again, he was not upset about it. It would happen when it was supposed to and not a moment before. 

Emmie went into labor as expected, Mal and L by his side. L rubbed his back as he leaned across the bed, yelling profanities at Mal whenever the pain became severe. Mal and L tried not to laugh as Emmie screamed into a pillow. 

The medical team showed up and Emmie crawled into the bed, ready to be checked by the doctor. Light walked in shortly after and shook his head at Emmie. Why did he never remember he had powers and could ease his own pain? With a wave of his hand, Light brought his son comfort once again as he struggled through his labor. 

Emmie began to push and it became apparent by the look on the doctor's face that something was wrong. L walked to the end of the bed and tried not to allow his shock to be visible to Emmie. Light stayed next to Emmie’s shoulder, but knew something was terribly wrong by the way L went rigid.

When the baby came out, she was silent and blue, the umbellical cord wrapped around her neck. As the doctor quickly turned away from Emmie with the baby, Emmie panicked, “Where's my baby? What's wrong?” Light and Mal both held his hands, Light sending a calming wave over his son. Emmie began to sob as he caught a glimpse of the still, blue baby as the team attempted to resuscitate her. Mal did everything in his power to soothe Emmie, but it wasn't enough.

A numbness cast itself over L as he walked over to the table where the medical team had unwrapped the cord from the babies neck. _Please_, L thought, desperate, _no more loss._ _My heart cannot take it_. They were working frantically to try and save the baby, but nothing was working. An eternity seemed to pass as he stood there and watched on, helpless as Emmie cried behind him.

There was no stopping this pain. It was coming like an unstoppable force to shatter them all to pieces. There would not be another happy day after this. Never another joyful moment. As the doctor finally relented in his efforts, he sighed, the heave of his shoulders indicative of his great disappointment. Turning to Emmie and Mal, he opened his mouth to speak just as the baby cried. The room was silent for a split second before a palpable sigh of relief came over the room. Now Emmie was crying tears of joy as he reached out for his daughter. A nurse swaddled and handed her over. 

There would be happiness after all.


	33. You Look First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light finally get some good news. Also, smut.

“I can't look, you do it,” L said as he covered his eyes.  Waking up with a slight belly ache and nausea led to he and Light standing in the bathroom waiting for a pregnancy test to cure. It always seemed like those two minutes took  several hours somehow . 

Light picked the stick up and glanced at the results. “Open your eyes,” he said softly .

L obeyed and gazed upon the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. “ Is it? Do you mean? Holy crap.” He covered his mouth.

Light nodded as his smile grew. Setting the test down on the counter, he pulled L to him, kissing those sweet, perfect lips.  Nose to nose, he whispered,  “You're pregnant.  Congratulations.”

They had been trying for a year, and hopefully this time he didn't miscarry. This was the sweetest birthday present L could've hoped for. He tried not to be nervous, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of losing this one too. With a deep breath to calm his nerves, L searched his husband's loving eyes and found the strength he needed there. “I can't wait to see you as a father again.”

Light smirked because L had only known him as a father in this lifetime, but he knew that's not what L meant. L meant a father to _ their _ children, holding  _ their _ babies . L wanted to see his face glow with pride, his voice tender with care,  and stifle a giggle himself when one of them surely crossed  his husband.  He couldn't wait to see how they grew, to celebrate their victories and  mourn their losses.  L began to smirk himself and Light  seemed puzzled, “What is it?”

“You do realize at least one of our children  is going to turn out to be like me.  The me I was before I got my memories back, that is , ” L said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Joy. I can't wait,” Light said it so flatly that L couldn't help but laugh. “You were a nightmare, by the way. Have I ever told you that?”

L began to pull out of the embrace and threw the test in the trash. It was all he could do not to continue laughing openly as he headed out of the bathroom. “Oh yes, you remind me quite often,” L glanced coyly over his shoulder at his husband, “Feel free to punish me for it. _Again.”_

Light gulped as his cock twitched. Did they have time for a little fun before L's birthday party that afternoon? It didn't matter if they did or not because it was happening. Light couldn't resist that devilish look L was throwing him. As L bent over the bed to crawl up, Light stopped him by yanking down his pajama pants and slapping his ass_ hard._

“Ah!” L yelped and jumped a bit at the sting, finding himself pinned to the bed by Light's body . He couldn't see what was happening, but he could feel Light's chest breathe against him, his warm breath in his ear. Light's fingers pulled his pants all the way to the floor, where L had enough wiggle room to kick them off.

“I'm taking you raw,” Light whispered as he slid L's shirt up his back with his exploring hands, pulling it over head and discarding it across the room. 

L shivered at the words, “Oh yes,” he whimpered, “make it hurt.” He trusted Light implicitly, knowing he'd never _ really _ hurt him. However, as they'd explored their sex life over the past year, L found he had a bit of a pain kink. Light was hesitant to oblige him at first, but as time w ent on, he found it turned him on too. 

Reaching forward, Light stuck his fingers in L's mouth to suck on as he rubbed his erection between L's ass cheeks. “ Mmmm, L,” Light groaned as he felt that warm tongue slide between each finger. Light removed a soaking wet hand from L's mouth and pulled his dick away as he teased and smeared the saliva on L's puckered hole.

“Ha, Light,  _ please _ _ ,”  _ he begged, trying to push his hips back and fuck himself on Light's fingers.  Giving in, Light watched in lust blown wonder as L backed  himself onto his fingers, grinding and sliding back and forth.

The pain of the stretch was masked by the pleasure of Light’s finger tips massaging his prostate.  L shuddered against the bed, groping the bedding beneath him.  Light leaned forward against him, fingers still inside L, and whispered, “I'm going to fuck you now.”

“Oh, yes. Please fuck me. Fuck me hard!” L's cry was muffled by the bedding as Light removed his fingers and spit on his own dick, s l icking it up.  Slowly, he inched inside, shallowly rocking back and forth as his throbbing cock stretched L even further. His  precome added a bit more lubrication, but it wouldn't be enough to cut the pain. No, this was going to _ hurt. _

As L breathed through the stretch,  he willed himself to relax despite the pain.  Light i nche d further in, and L felt every bit of it. He groaned into the bedding, sweaty hand clenching and unclenching the material.  Once Light was fully inside, he slid all the way out and all the way back in to  m ake sure L was properly stretched before he slammed into him. L cried out, lifting his head off the bed.  Light stilled for a moment, unsure if it was too much. “Don’t stop!”

Light began pounding out a rhythm inside that tight sheath, banging his hips and balls flush against L until he thought they might bruise.  “Ah, ah, ah, L! Oh yes you're so fucking tight!”  Light’s eyes glowed with their intense golden hue , and L could feel the warmth of Light's power flow through him.

Light could feel  L's lust and need for him course through his veins.  L, in turn could feel Light's desire as well.  “Give it  to me hard!  Punish me!” L cried out, and Light slammed all the harder, pressing L's face into the bed beneath him. Wrapping his long fingers around L's neck, Light squeezed a little as he fucked into L as hard as he could, his entire body  seemingly convulsing with the thrusts. 

It was difficult to breathe between having  a mouthful of sheets and being choked, and L's focus shifted between that and the feeling of getting pounded over and over again. Finally, Light’s thrusts slowed as he felt himself orgasm , sporadically pumping his hips as he came.

Releasing L's neck and sliding out as he stumbled back, Light grinned to see L roll over to reveal he'd come all over himself. He laid there belly up for a moment, getting up the strength to go back into the bathroom for a shower. Light walked back over and offered his hand, “Shower with me?”

L smirked, “Would love to.”


	34. Surprise, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L get unexpected news concerning L's pregnancy

When L refused any alcohol at his own birthday party, Emmie knew what was going on. He squealed in his own drunkenness, hugging his brother and swaying back and forth. “We're not announcing it yet so keep your voice down!” 

“Oh, sorry,” Emmie covered his mouth and giggled.“I'm so excited. Can I tell Mal?”

L rolled his eyes, “I suppose,” he smiled. He'd wanted things kept between them for now just in case. It would be humiliating to announce the pregnancy just to have to take it back if he miscarried.

Emmie let his brother go and stumbled through the crowd of dancing guests over to his husband. As he clung to Mal for support, L giggled to himself as he watched Emmie gush about the fantastic news. Mal smiled and kissed Emmie, then said something about him needing to slow down with the drinking. Nodding, Emmie remained unoffended by the suggestion. This was the first time he'd been able to drink since the second baby was born, so perhaps he'd gotten a little carried away. 

Light touched L's hand as he walked up behind him. “Having fun?”

Squeezing Light's fingers with his own, L looked up at his beautiful husband, “Yes. Thank you.” 

Despite the party going strong well into the wee hours of the morning, L called it a night a little before midnight. Light turned in with him, kissing his sweet face and wrapping his arms around to hold L's flat stomach. He whispered a protection spell over their baby and hoped this time things would go smoothly for them. Neither of them could withstand another heart break.

***

Time droned on and L started to show. The chance of losing the baby was pretty low, so they announced it to the kingdom. All sorts of wonderful gifts began arriving at the palace for the baby. L sifted through clothing, bibs, homemade soaps and lotions, even animals. There was such an overabundance that L donated at least half of the gifts to the local orphanage. He made sure to keep any candy for himself, however. 

By Spring, L was driving Light insane with his grumpiness and constant demands for foot massages. Morning sickness had started getting the better of him, and he lost a bit of weight, to the concern of Light. “I want you to see the doctor. This isn’t ok,” he said.

L sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing Light was right. He was supposed to be getting fat, not thin. Besides, L would never forgive himself if something happened to the baby. Patiently he would wait for the doctor in their bed chambers, if by patience one meant stuffing their face with chocolate and passing out with it smeared on both the sheets and face. He awoke to an amused looking Light standing next to the old doctor. The doctor was looking more hunched in recent years. L wondered if he were planning to retire soon. He looked about ten years past due for it. L stretched and rolled onto his back, struggling a little to sit up. Light laughed, laughing all the harder when L glared at him.

“So you’ve lost weight, I understand,” the doctor said as he moved his stethoscope around L’s chest and back. “I’ll prescribe you something to keep the nausea at bay. I want you to eat healthy, high calorie meals. Maybe add a protein shake to the mix. Less sugar.”

“Less sugar?!” L didn’t know if he’d survive such a request.

“Preferably none, but knowing you that’s an impossible ask,” the old doctor smiled.

“I’ll see that he sticks to it,” Light said. L swore there was an evil glimmer in his husband’s eyes.

The doctor left after giving L a bottle of medication and explanation. Light walked over to a still pouting L and smiled. Throwing himself on his back on the bed, L spoke demandingly, “My feet are killing me! Will you please rub them baby? Please?”

Light rolled his eyes and sat down next to L, pulling his feet into his lap. “You’ve been off your feet and asleep for most of the day, how can they possibly ache?”

L narrowed his eyes at Light and contemplated kicking him. “You don’t know what it’s like to be pregnant.”

_Oh, but I certainly know what it’s like to be married to you while you are._ Light simply smiled as he continued rubbing L’s feet lovingly. L laid back and enjoyed the foot rub, eventually falling back asleep. Light smiled and pushed his feet aside, standing to pull a blanket over his snoring husband. Shaking his head, he planted a kiss to L's messy mop of black hair. 

***

At L's five month check up, he'd gained a considerable amount of weight. Light lovingly called him his plump little cherry, but L remained unamused. “Dr, I'm far too big to only be five months along.” L was concerned. Had they miscalculated his conception date? 

“I agree,” the old man said, fingers tapping his chin.   
L laid back and accepted the cold feel of the ultrasound wand. Light held his hand and looked at the screen. After so many years, one would think he'd be able to figure out what the hell he was looking at. It remained a mystery to him. “Well, the reason you're so large is quite apparent,” the doctor grinned as he turned the screen to L. “There's more than one heart beat. Do you see it?”

Shock consumed L's face and Light simply stared. “Twin’s!?” L cried.

“Triplets,” the doctor corrected. “Congratulations!”

Light thought he might faint. Three babies? At once? This called for back up. He'd have to start interviewing nannies now, and prepare the guest rooms for long term stay. As he stared on, swaying slightly and lost in his thoughts, L cleared his throat, “Uh, Light?”

“Yes?”

“Are you alright? You look pale.”

“I'm fine. This is fine. Everything is fine.”

“Yeah…” L remained unconvinced, “Why don't you have a seat before you fall over?”

As the doctor finished his exam and declared L and his three babies healthy, Light took an unsteady seat by his husband. Wrapping his head around three children at once was overwhelming him, and he stared off, silent, as L quietly laughed to himself. It felt impossible, knowing he'd have to push out three babies. But he didn't have a choice. And now that the reality of it was settling in, he found himself enjoying the idea. 

With a nod and a wrinkled smile, the doctor bid them farewell. Light was still silent, so L grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “You do know everything is going to be ok, right?”

“Huh?” Light startled and turned to L. Realizing he'd been far off, he softened and kissed L's face. With his free hand on that round belly, he said, “Yes, I know. It was just quite a shock is all.”

“Two boys and a girl. Can you believe it?” L smiled up at him, placing a hand over Light's on his belly. “I can't wait to meet them.”


	35. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light might go to war and L feels something wrong with his pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been slow to update. I guess with the holidays coming and not feeling well I've been slacking. Bare with me please!

It was mid Summer and L was so swollen that he could hardly waddle from one place to another. For the most part he remained confined to his bed. Laziness suited him and L caught up on all his favorite books while convincing servants to sneak him chocolates. 

It was a quiet Summer until it was not. A small army had attempted to raid their southern border, killing hundreds of innocent people in the process. When news of it reached Light, his eyes sparked red with the rage of Kira. He hadn’t needed to fight in a long time, but he wouldn't stand by and allow someone to massacre his people. 

“Who has done this?” He demanded to know at the emergency council meeting held in his throne room. Sayu and Souichiro were both there, awaiting word from the scouts who’d been sent. 

“My vision is weak,” Sayu said, “But I believe Arcadia may be to blame.”

“They’ve always been so peaceful. Why?” Light asked.

“The kingdom has fallen on hard times. Famine and disease spread through the land. Their King is too proud to ask for help.” 

Light thought about Sayu’s explanation. He would've gladly helped his neighbors had they come to him for aid. Despite the need for retaliation, they may still help. “Once we confirm it’s them, we need to send a message to the king.”

Souichiro nodded. “Reinforcements have been sent to the southern border. We’ll wait for your order to do more than just defend.”

“Very good. It all depends on what the king of Arcadia says for the action of his people.” Light folded his hands behind his back as he paced the floor of his throne room. 

A servant interrupted their meeting with a deep bow. “Please pardon my intrusion, lord. Your presence has been requested in your bed chambers.”

Light sighed, “Duty of a different kind calls. Let's meet again in the morning.” With that, Light walked out at a brisk pace to go find his husband. He was so sure L would just need another foot massage, but when he entered their room, his fat husband was sitting up bawling his eyes out. “What happened?”

Looking up, L burst into tears all over again, “Oh, Light! I'm so glad you're here!”

Rushing over, Light gathered L in his arms as he sat on the bed. “Of course I'm here. Where else would I be? Now tell me what's wrong.”

“The babies don't feel right, Light. Something's wrong,” he hiccuped out slowly.

“I'll send for the doctor,” Light said, kissing dark, messy hair.

“Alright,” L sniffled, leaning his head against Light's chest. Breathing him in and feeling his warmth soothed him greatly. Light pulled the covers back and L crawled under. Leaving him with a kiss, Light went to the door to send a servant for the doctor. Turning back to the bed, Light climbed under the plush down and brought L to him, kissing away his tears as he quietly wept. “I hate hormones,” L confessed.

Light smiled, a laugh dancing in his eyes, “It'll all be worth it when our babies arrive.” He reached a hand under the covers and rested it on L's rotund abdomen. One of the babies kicked and both men looked at each other, charmed by the precious moment.

A knock at the door interrupted their tender time together and Light sat up as he welcomed the old doctor in. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Something isn't right,” L explained without tears this time.

“Well, I'll do a thorough examination and if there’s anything amiss, surely I'll find it.” Light gave them space, standing by the head of the bed holding L's hand as the doctor began.

A knock at the door caused Light to excuse himself with a kiss to L's forehead. It was Souichiro. Closing the door behind him, Light sighed, “What is it?”

“I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but one of the scouts has returned,” Souichiro said with a slight bow.

“Well, let us go speak with him.”

“Her,” Souichiro corrected. Light raised a brow. “She's the only one to return. We fear the others have been killed.”

“This does not bode well for those in Arcadia,” Light said, shaking his head as they walked.

Upon entering the throne room, the scout knelt upon the ground and bowed her head deeply. “Rise,” Light said as he approached her. She had fiery red hair, long and curly, with bright green eyes. She was stunning. 

“My Lord, the king of Arcadia allowed me to live to bring you this message. Please forgive me for repeating these blasphemous words. He says, 'The so called God who is now mortal deserves any hell my people bring upon his land. It is time he fell in his weak, old age.' That is all he said.”

Light’s eyes flashed red with anger. “Souichiro, ready the troops. It seems the king of Arcadia wants a war.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Souichiro bowed and took the scout with him.

It had been a long time since Kira had seen war. It wasn't convenient. L was due to give birth soon. Hopefully he forgave Kira for leaving so close to his due date. Making his way back to their bed chambers, Light saw the doctor leaving. “How did the exam go?”

The doctor bowed his head and wrung his hands together. “I told L that all was well because his emotional state is so fragile. The truth is, one of the babies has a weak heart beat. I'm going to keep a close eye, but I may need to induce him a little early.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Light said. This was terrible news. L needed him more now than ever and he wasn’t going to be here for him. Pushing open the door to their room, he smiled at L, who was holding his stomach. “The doctor said everything was fine.”

“I think he's lying to me,” L said as he looked at his round belly.

“Nonsense,” Light smiled but knew his husband was too smart to be decieved. Laying next to him, Light kissed L's belly before turning to him. “I have bad news, baby. It seems we’re going to war with Arcadia.”

“No, please don't go,” L pleaded.

“I have to. I can't send in my men and stay back. That wouldn't send the right message, baby.” Light ran his fingers through dark hair and smiled pleadingly.

“I'm going to be alone when I have these babies, aren't I?” 

“No, sweetie. You'll have the doctor and your servants. I'll send Sayu and Emmie to stand at your side.”

“It's not the same. You should be the first to hold them.” L complained but he understood. This is what it meant to be married to a God. Sometimes there was war. “Come back to me.”

“Always,” Light promised with a kiss.


	36. The Labor of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L has a difficult labor. Kira faces a difficult battle.

It so happened that as Kira rode his dark horse bravely into battle not long after his conversation with L, that L went into labor. As lines of men clashed and Kira unleashed his power upon his enemy, L screamed in pain with each contraction. Light wasn’t there to take his pain, but Emmie was on the way.

“You're fucking pregnant again!?” L snapped at the sight of Emmanuel's rather round belly. 

Emmie simply giggled, “Good seeing you, too, brother.” He walked up to L and cast his hand over his body, diminishing L's pain. 

L grabbed his hand, “Thank you.” Emmie brushed sweat soaked bangs from L's face and smiled sweetly down at his exhausted brother.

“It's time to start pushing,” the doctor said as he looked up from between L's legs. L nodded and gave it his best shot, feeling himself stretch beyond what he thought was humanly possible. Not all the pain was gone, and it increased as the first baby came closer to being delivered, “I see the head of the first baby!” the doctor announced. There were extra staff and servants in the room to take care of the extra babies. It was quite a packed house. Unbeknownst to L, everyone had been briefed on the possibility that one of the babies may not make it. Even Emmie knew and dreaded what was ahead.

The first baby popped out screaming, a healthy baby boy! He was quickly given to a nurse to be cleaned up and swaddled as the second baby was close behind. L pushed, feeling weaker as he went. “A girl!” the doctor announced as he caught her. She was passed on, also testing out the capacity of her lungs. L didn't think he had it in him to push out another baby. The exhaustion was unreal. “You can do it, L. Last one!”. Determined, he gave it his best shot, too tired to do more. It was enough, and the doctor caught the second boy. The third baby came out blue, the umbellical cord around his neck.

L caught a glimpse of the blue baby and screamed, “What's wrong with him!?”

The doctor placed the baby on the table and cut the cord from his neck and began CPR. A nurse turned to L and explained, “These things happen sometimes. The umbellical cord was around his neck and he wasn't breathing.”

L couldn't see anything, “Is he breathing now? Is he breathing?” Feeling frantic, L tried to sit up to see, but Emmie placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look. Comfort passed over L and eased his anxiety, but he still worried over his baby. “Please tell me he's ok.”

Emmie squeezed L's hand, “L, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It doesn't look like he's responding.” L burst into tears and Emmie knelt beside him, pressing his forehead to his brothers. Whispering that ancient language and glowing gold, he passed a calming over L. He needed to be strong and care for his two surviving children. 

A nurse swaddled the baby and turned to L, “Would you like to hold him and say goodbye?”

“Goodbye?” L couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on. He'd barely said hello. He didn't want to say goodbye. Before he could process what was happening, the baby was placed in his arms. He was stiff and nearly purple. “No, no, no,” L cried, stroking the child's plump face. He was beautiful, serene. L wondered who he would've grown up to be. Tears dropped onto the baby's cooling skin and L tenderly kissed his forehead. “I love you,” he whispered. 

The entire room was in awe, a young servant silently wiping tears from her own face. This was a difficult thing for all of them to face. L handed his baby back to the nurse and accepted his two living children from two other nurses. “I would like to be alone while I feed them,” he said, “Emmie, please stay.”

A servant brought Emmie a chair to sit in on her way out. He helped L get into a comfortable position to try and feed both babies at once. The little girl latched on quickly, but the boy was fussy and a bit difficult. “How do you feel?”

“Terrible. I'm exhausted, sore, emotional. I want Light. I'm afraid for him out there. I want him to come home,” L said as he stroked the dark hair on his little boys head. The girl had a tiny auburn tuft and L smiled. “They’re quite beautiful, aren't they?”

“Yes, they're lovely. Do you have names picked out for them?” 

“Not yet. Light and I have been disagreeing,” he explained. “When he comes back, we’ll decide.” The babies seemed satisfied with their first meal and promptly fell asleep. 

“Would you like me to place them in their crib?” Emmie asked. L nodded and handed them over.   
Fatigue took over L's body and he found he couldn't stay awake. Emmie sat by him as he fell asleep, promising to keep watch over the three of them as they slept. The day had been long and traumatic, and L needed rest more than anything right now.

***

Perhaps it was the strength of their bond, but Light somehow knew L had gone into labor. He also knew it hadn't gone well. There was a quiet ache in his heart as he fought from the back of his mighty horse. He had to ignore the feeling, however, and concentrate on the fight before him. 

The enemy was clever, full of excellent swordsmen and archers. Many of Kira's men had fallen, and in a moment of luck they cut his horse out from under him. While striking out with his hind feet, a soldier slid across the ground and dragged his sword through the belly of the beast, his entrails spilling out onto the ground. Kira's black horse screamed as he struck out while he collapsed. Kira was thrown off, and rolled across the battlefield, dodging the stabbing blades above him.

Rising to his feet, he did the best he could to thwart the onslaught. Now that he was on the ground, he was vulnerable. Men charged from all sides, and Kira blasted them all with his mighty power. It wasn't enough and more kept coming at him. When one group of men were shot down, another was charging in its stead. Arrows soared overhead, one striking him in his arm. It must've been poisoned because he immediately lost his ability to use that arm and dropped his sword. Kira ripped the arrow from his upper arm with his left hand, wincing for the pain. He tried to heal his wound, but it wasn't working. “The arrow is cursed,” he whispered to himself as he staggered, frightened for the first time that he may die in this battle.

“My Lord!” Souichiro called. He and several men charged toward Kira to defend him. They could not let him fall. They would not. Despite their losses, they were actually winning, but not by much. The King of Arcadia had fallen, but his men did not retreat. They were quite the vicious, unrelenting enemy. What Kira’s men did not know is that the king of Arcadia had made a deal with the neighboring kingdom to share the spoils of war once they took down Kira. The amount of men they faced on that battlefield was triple the size they anticipated, Kira's men outnumbered three to one. They were impossible odds, but despite everything, they had held their own against the enemy.

Light collapsed in Souichiro's arms, and the older man dragged him to the safety of their camp. Light's arm was deep red and swollen, the open wound bleeding profusely. By the time they got a hold of a medic, Light had sprung a fever and was unconscious. “This doesn't look good. I can't treat him here. You must get him back to the Oracle!”  
Souichiro nodded to the medic, taking his words seriously. With the help of a few others, Light was strapped to the back of Souichiro's horse, and they rode hard into the night, headed home. Souichiro only hoped he wasn't too late.


	37. Into Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light loses his arm in order to save his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY it's taken me a month to get this chapter posted. Please forgive me!

“Can you remove it?”

The doctor stared at the Oracle a moment, his mouth stuttering, unable to respond appropriately. “His arm?”

“Yes! The poison must not reach his heart.”  Sayu was always calm, her feathers never ruffled. Perhaps that came with being able to see into the future. Today, however, she was frantic as she had never been before. Her brother had never been dying before, so perhaps it was a day of many firsts.

“I can,” he finally managed.

“Then do it.” Sayu assisted as the doctor began the long and bloody process of amputating the God's right arm. His powers as Kira had kept him alive, but just barely. Sayu knew this poison was infused with dark magic, and she had a sneaking suspicion who was behind it. 

Once the operation was complete, Sayu washed up before leaving her brother to go find his eldest son. There was yet another lesser God at work, and while Kira was out of commission, Emmanuel would have to step in. She found him with L, caring for the twins. 

“Any news on Light?”  L asked, face twisted with worry over his husband. His daughter was laying against his bare chest, sound asleep after a successful breast feeding.

Sayu smiled at the child, then looked at L, “ His arm was successfully removed. Hopefully his powers fight off the poison.”

“I should go help him,” Emmie said as he lifted the baby boy from the changing table and brought him over to L.

“Actually, I need to speak with you, Emmanuel.  Your father was hit by a poison tainted by dark magic. I fear a lesser God is at play.”

Emmie seemed grave as he looked at  Sayu in silence and nodded. “Who?”

“ Beyond ,”  Sayu said.

A seriousness fell upon the room, and L adjusted his babies as he spoke, “ I thought he was imprisoned?”

“Apparently he was let out,”  Sayu said. “Emmanuel, you are the only one strong enough to face h im .”

“I can't go into battle! I'm about to explode!” Emmie’s hands encircled his large, protruding stomach.

“I'll carry him for you,” L whispered it at first, then spoke up, “I know I just gave birth, but I'm strong.  I know you have the ability to transfer the baby,  Em .”

“That’s actually a good idea,”  Sayu said, nodding in approval.

“I don't know L, you're pretty weak,” Emmie said, sitting on the bed by his legs. Reaching up, he cupped L's face, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I would do anything for you,  Em .” L smiled softly as he felt a warmth come from Emmie's hand. His eyes glowed a molten gold and he placed a hand over L’s flat stomach as he chanted the unknown language of his ancestors. A light formed between them and expanded until it was blinding and neither brother could be seen. When it vanished suddenly, L was large with child and Emmie was flat stomached. “Oh, this is strange,” L smiled, rubbing his stomach.

“Yes, it is,” Emmie looked down at where his own hands were pressed against his flat belly and he felt oddly empty. It was a sad feeling, but he put it aside. Looking up at  Sayu , he nodded, “I'm ready.”

“Come back safe, ok?” L said with concern. Emmie looked back at him and nodded before leaving with the Oracle. L brought his eyes back to his swollen belly and sleeping babies. “if I have to push this baby out for him I'm going to be pissed,” L mumbled. It wouldn't be long before he dozed off with his children, more than happy to carry and even birth his brother's child if he had to.

***

Back in recovery, the poor old doctor shook with fright when Light started to glow and a golden light swirled around him, like he were stuck in some kind of  golden tornado.  The swirling increased and the gold mist thickened, almost taking the shape of cotton string . Light’s body elevated off the bed, and slowly moved toward the corner of the room. When all was said and done, Light was consumed inside a golden floss cocoon, light flashing with every audible beat of his heart.

“What on Earth…” the doctor didn't know what to think. All he could do was scramble out of there and find the Oracle. She would know what's going on.

She was nowhere to be found, however. She's taken Emmanuel to where she believed Beyond was hiding.  When the doctor went to tell L what he'd witnessed, he nearly fainted in shock. “Didn't you just give birth? What on Earth is going on?”

L laughed, “It's Emmanuel's. He's gone to war so I'm carrying the child for now.”

“I see,” the doctor still seemed uneasy. “ I am here because the God has seemingly wrapped himself in a golden cocoon.”

“What?” L sat up, “ Take me to him.” L placed his still sleeping babies in their crib and waddled after the doctor.  Part of him wondered what the hell he was thinking, taking his brother's child on so soon after giving birth. The discomfort was intense. 

Upon opening the door to the doctor's recovery room, L's jaw went slack and his eyes widened.  He'd never known Light to use his powers in such a way, but then again he'd never been so close to death either.  Walking up to the large, glowing object, L touched a hand to it, industry feeling the reassuring presence of his lovers warmth.  “He’s healing himself,” L whispered. “I- I can feel him.  It's like I can hear his thoughts.”

The doctor remained quiet as he watched L close his eyes and breathe deeply.  L was still and silent, hand never moving from its spot on the cocoon.  In his mind, he eased Light’s concerns about the birth of their children, sharing a moment of sorrow at the loss of the one. L could feel his husband's comfort wash over him.  _ I love you, Light.  _ L thought as he removed his hand and opened his eyes. “Post guards at the door. Let no one other than myself,  Emmanuel, and the Oracle enter this room.”

“Yes, your majesty,” the doctor bowed his ancient head.

L had enough of being on his feet and waddled out, back to his babies. It was clear that Light would be alright. Now he worried over Emmie.  He needed his brother to return safely to him and take back his baby.  He needed everything to be right in the world once more. 

***

Emmie had sent for reinforcements and knew Mal was on his way with an army of ten thousand men from their kingdom.  He and the Oracle galloped their horses across the land, headed toward the corrupted and possessed king of Arcadia. It had become clear to them that this king was not himself, and that Beyond was using him as a puppet. Emmanuel didn't know how the hell Beyond escaped and it didn't matter. It was time the lesser God was destroyed instead of imprisoned anyway. 

The horses galloped without becoming tired, aided by Emmanuel's power.  The kingdom came into view in the distance, and he could see a darkness loom above it like a sickness. The whole kingdom was infected , darkened and tainted by despair.  There was a certain putrid smell coming from it as well, becoming stronger as they closed in. It wreaked of death and rotting corpses. 

Bodies lined the streets, rats and maggots feasting on the flesh.  Emmanuel vomited from the sights and smells.  He wasn't sure how the Oracle remained so  unphased . They trotted through the disgusting streets toward the castle on the hill where the king would surely be.  Dismounting at the gate, they hitched their horses and walked the bridge before them.  Emmanuel only hoped he was strong enough to face this demonic lesser God.


	38. The Return of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmie and Sayu face Beyond while Light is trying to recover. Can Light heal in time to save them from such a powerful enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter today instead of on my usual Friday schedule specifically for NiaChase. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm sorry for such long delays between posting. Hopefully my new schedule helos me get back on track!

Inside the castle was nothing but darkness and decay. It was as though the stone walls themselves were rotting. The air was thick and hazy, and as the two brave souls entered, they saw a long rectangular table stretched out before them. The King of Arcadia sat upright with his head lulled to the side. He was dead. Above him a creature clung, with claw like hands that seeped a black, tar like substance as the clutched the dead King’s shoulders. It hissed, red, demonic eyes glaring at them. “Welcome,” it purred, and a chill ran through Emmie. The mortal in him wanted to wither and die, but the God in him stood strong.

“Surrender now, Beyond!” Sayu demanded, her voice powerful and echoing. A wind burst forth from her, clearing the smog from the air and giving them a clearer picture of the putrid creature before them.

Beyond scurried over the corpse and onto the table, and like a centipede or spider he crawled his way toward them quickly, leaving a trail of black tar behind. He slithered up Sayu’s chest, a single black claw tracing her stunning face. “Just as beautiful as always, I see.”

“Just as disgusting,” she spat, pulling away before he could grip her face.

He hissed and slung himself into Emmie so fast that Emmie could not respond. The creature known as Beyond stroked his face and pressed their bodies close, one clawed hand gripping Emmie’s shoulder. “You smell like him, but you are not him. How interesting.”

Emmie bared his teeth and shoved Beyond off of him. “Do not touch me!”

Sliding across the table, Beyond coughed a hoarse, ugly kind of laugh. Coming to a stop, he didn’t bother to rise. “So testy,” he teased, “It seems you have his temper too.”

“Enough!” Sayu declared, stomping her foot as she stepped forward. The ground rumbled angrily beneath her, a show of her power. 

Beyond merely hissed his amusement as he lifted his long body from the table. The table broke in the center, crumbling into the Earth beneath as it opened to swallow him inside. The old Arcadian king slid into the developing hole to find his grave, but Beyond was quick and clever, escaping his fate with speed no eyes could keep up with.

“Where is he?!” Emmie shouted, unsuccessfully trying to not sound panicked as he searched what was left of the room.

“He's gone outside the castle!” Sayu shouted as she ran after him. 

Once outside, they halted as Beyond stuck his black claws into the ground, pumping the Earth full of his poison. Every living thing behind him died as the blackness spread. Trees uprooted themselves with haunting groans, dripping with the black tar as they assembled and marched forward. Beyond’s army grew massive before their eyes, and Emmie hoped and prayed that Mal was close.

“When I'm done with you, I'll take your children next,” Beyond said to Emmie as he stared a home straight through him. “I think I'll enjoy violating them first. I do love to hear a baby cry.”

Seeing red, Emmie charged Beyond, sword drawn and flaming golden with his power. It was a foolish thing to do, but he wasn't thinking of that right then. He leapt into the air, ready to impale Beyond when like a flash of lightning, Beyond sunk his claws into Emmie's stomach, impaling him above his head. Blood trickled from Emmie's mouth as Beyond smiled evilly up at the young man. “You might smell like him, but you are not him.” Sayu could be heard screaming in the background as Beyond flung Emmie’s body across the courtyard.

Sayu's eyes turned white like clouds as she chanted the ancient language of her elders. Bonds of rock and clay sprung forth from the ground, clasping onto each of Beyond's wrists and legs and slamming him to the ground.

She then raced to Emmie and threw herself over him, trying to heal his wounds but the same poisonous black magic coursed through his veins. He choked and jaggedly reached for her. They held hands as tears streamed from her eyes. In the distance, Mal and his men could be heard approaching. Help had finally arrived.

***

L had brought his children to visit Light’s cocoon. By placing the babies hand upon the golden floss, Light could sense his child. L smiled tearfully as he felt Light's joy radiate through him. L could also tell that Light was getting better. Kira would be back soon, if only Sayu and Emmie could hold on for a little while longer. “I know,” L whispered, “I'm worried about him too.”

It was time to feed the twins and put them down for their nap, so L placed them in their stroller and bid his husband farewell. Slowly, he waddled back to his bed chambers. Each day he felt more and more like he either needed to push this baby out or Emmie needed to come take it back. L was quite over being pregnant.

The children ate well, promptly falling asleep once their stomach’s were full. Typically L slept with them, but today he felt restless and alone. The palace was far too quiet for his liking. The ghosts of the past echoed in his bed chambers, and a chill passed through him. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Panicked, L attempted to run out of his bed chambers, holding his stomach as he clumsily raced to where Light was healing. Busting through the doors, L screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. The cocoon was torn and empty and he was going into labor.

***

Fully healed and strength completely returned, Kira shot across the sky like a shooting star burning though the atmosphere. He'd felt Emmie being stabbed; could feel him clinging to life. Hold on just a little longer, son. 

Beyond was fighting his restraints when he felt a powerful force slam into him. His body shattered the Earth beneath it as he hit the ground. The two armies fighting each other momentarily stopped to see what had happened. It was Kira! Mal's men cheered at the return of their God, morale renewed as they intensified their attacks on the personified trees and boulders of the land.

Kira left Beyond unconscious in his shallow grave and ran to his son. Mal was holding his limp body, rocking back and forth on his knees as he sobbed into blood stained auburn hair. Sayu knelt as well, lifting red rimmed eyes to her brother. Light was too late, Emmanuel was gone. 


	39. To Bury a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light, Mal and L say goodbye to Emmie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, my heart.

Upon seeing his son's lifeless body cradled in the arms of his grieving husband, Light completely lost it. In his rage and overwhelming grief, he burst into flames. Sayu shielded her eyes from the bright, burning inferno before her. A scream like a thousand tornadoes escaped Kira, fists balled as the flames took over every part of him. Turning to face the hole Beyond had been thrown into, Kira screamed again. “How many children must I lose before it satisfies the higher God’s? How much more must I suffer atthe hands of fate?” 

Beyond had awoken and peaked his aching head out of the ground. “Uh oh.” It seemed he'd unknowingly unleashed the God’s true form. It was a terrifying thing of beauty. He burned like he was the sun itself, pure rage and pain unfettered before him. Standing, Beyond bared his claws, ready to attack. 

Kira was upon him before Beyond could even blink, hands crushing his wrists and rendering his claws useless. Beyond screamed, an ugly, horrid sound as his body caught fire. It didn't take long for his body to turn completely to ash. 

The fire died and Light’s body returned to normal. Turning back to his family, Light walked over silently and dropped to his knees. Diamond tears fell to the Earth, and he placed a hand on Mal's shoulder. They exchanged tortured looks and Mal allowed Light to hold his son one last time. Light heaved and sobbed into his son's blood matted hair. 

Beyond the grieving family the army of trees and boulders had turned back into a regular forest, frozen in time. Mal's army had begun cheering, but abruptly stopped to notice their leader holding Emmie’s body. They all gathered around the family and knelt, heads bowed in reverence. They loved Emmie. He'd brought much joy to their kingdom in his short life, and was well respected among the people. 

Finally, Mal gathered himself enough to stand and address his men. “Bury the dead, tend to the injured. Those of you who are in good shape will stay behind and help rebuild Arcadia. They did not deserve to be slaughtered like this.” 

His men obeyed and got to work. Many set up camp as others began treating the wounded. Trenches were dug and the dead piled in, Arcadian men, women, and children among them. The fallen trees from their battle were used for fire wood. It was decided that Mal would stay behind with his men while Light and Sayu carried Emmie back home. They would hold a funeral for him once Mal return in two days time. 

Light carried his son in his arms as he walked the entire journey back. His sister rode her trusted horse slowly by his side. Their shared silence was enough; there was nothing to say. She wondered if Light blamed her. She hadn't seen Emmie's death coming, but would Light believe that? There wasn't much that got passed her, but this had. 

*** 

Sayu would assist the doctor in gently preserving Emmanuel's body for the funeral. Light had made his way to his bed chambers when they arrived and had not been heard from since. L was up pacing the room expectantly. He sensed that Light was near. The moment the doors opened and they saw each other, L broke down. “I know,” he whispered. 

Light shut the doors and made his way to L, holding his lover, seeking his comfort. “I fear I shall never recover from this,” Light admitted as he sobbed into L's shoulder. 

“No, neither of us will.” L took his husband's head in his hands and held his face up. “He came to me,” L smiled, eyes glistening. “His spirit came over me and took away all the pain of giving birth. He held his daughter and kissed her goodbye, Light. I've named her Emmie. Come meet her.” 

L led Light to the bassinet where a stunning baby that looked every bit like Emmie slept quietly. He lifted her into his arms and kissed her forehead, breathing her in. She even smelled the way he did as a baby. “She's so perfect.” He set her down and lifted his other children one by one and loved on them for the first time. They were fat and adorable and Light’s broken heart felt so full. 

Light shed his blood stained clothing and bathed his aching muscles. The battle had been short but draining. L gently washed his husband's hair and body despite being sore himself. Pushing out four babies in the span of less than a week was quite the feat. He didn't complain, however. Light had lost s seven children total in his life time, and L had lost six children and a brother. 

When Light got out of the bath and L stood to walk back into their room, Light grabbed L's arm, alarmed. “You're bleeding.” 

“Oh,” L looked over the back of his now ruined cream colored robe. “It seems I've bled through.” Looking up at Light, he realized his husband was panicking. “I'm alright, my love. It's perfectly fine. I'm perfectly fine. Giving birth to so many children so close together was quite a marathon is all.” 

Light drew L into his arms and held him. It hadn't occurred to him until that moment how terrified L must've been going into labor alone while he and Emmie were at war. “I'm sorry I wasn’t here,” Light whispered. 

“You’re here now,” L said with a kiss to his lovers sweet lips. “Now get in bed. I'll join you once I get myself cleaned up.” 

Light obeyed his young husband and found himself dozing off by the time L climbed into bed. Without fully waking, Light enveloped L and held him close. Exhaustion from the day kept Light asleep, but L would be up and down all night feeding fussy babies. He dreaded Mal coming and taking away Emmie. L was already bonded to her, but he knew she wasn't his. He silently cried as he nursed her, soaking up every second of her in his arms. 

After not leaving their bed chambers for over twenty four hours, it finally came time to face Emmanuel's funeral. Both Light and L dressed in their traditional ceremonial robes and wore their crowns. The children also wore matching outfits the servants had been commissioned to make. They would've been adorable had the reason for wearing them not been so terrible. 

L hugged Mal for a long time upon seeing him again. He looked worn, his red rimmed eyes heavy with sadness. Lucas was old enough to understand what had happened, and he sniffled as he hugged L. L held baby Ellie. She’d gotten so big, and her hair was so dark and stunning. Her green eyes were enchanting, and L kissed her hair as he thought how close they had come to losing her the day she was born. 

Setting the toddler down, L lifted the newest baby out of her stroller and offered her to Mal. “I named her Emmie,” L said, his voice trembling with emotion. 

Mal smiled tearfully at her, “She’s beautiful.” L's reaction to Mal holding her wasn't lost on him. He knew the bond L had with this baby were as though she were his own. With a deep breath, he handed her back to L. “She belongs with you, L. I can't take another child from you. You've suffered too much already.” 

L burst into tears and held his brother in law. “Thank you,” he whispered into his shirt. 

The priest announced that it was time to start the ceremony, so everyone gathered in the courtyard. A few words were said, a traditional song was sung, and everyone in attendance cast flower petals over the closed casket. A few strong servants then lifted it, and the guests all lit paper lanterns as they made their way out of the courtyard and into the forest, following the trail to the cemetery. Emmanuel was buried next to his siblings, behind the statue of L. The family cried until there were no more tears to be shed. Emmie was gone, and Light hoped his son found peace. 


	40. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a glimpse at the years following Emmie's death.

The night of the funeral, Mal found himself alone in his bed chambers aching for his husband.  He cried into his hands as he sat on Emmie's side of the bed, the dark room lit by the little lamp on the nightstand. The book of poetry Mal had made caught his eye. The edges were worn with love. Emmie read that book nearly every night before bed. He loved it so much, said it was the best gift he'd ever been given.

Mal pulled the leather bound book off the nightstand and opened it to the first page. “For my greatest love. I hope this book brings you comfort in times of sorrow, reminds you of your worth when you've forgotten, and fills your heart with love with every word.”

Mal turned the page, the words of the first poem hitting him hard. 

“ Your love is like a song to me, 

Your kiss my lullaby.

You whisper lyrics in my ear ,

Belt out a lovers cry.

I hear your song wherever I go,

Its rhythm soft and sweet .

It causes me to dance, you know,

To move my awkward feet.

You draw me in with a lovers song,

You keep me  with the beat.

Like a heart which thrums its pure delight,

When  its favorite song repeats.”

He sobbed into his hands, letting the book fall into his lap and close. He hoped Emmie knew how much he loved him. That his past mistakes didn't haunt him. Did he do enough while Emmanuel was alive? Was he good enough? Attentive enough? If only he could tell him how much he loved him one last time.

Mal cradled the book as he laid down in the bed. He wasn't sure how he'd go on without his husband.  Emmie was his rock. He was gone, gone forever. Mal thought the weight in his chest would crush him as he cried himself to sleep.  He'd make it through for their children, he knew. Without them he would've just given up.

***

The years passed and slowly Light’s heart healed . He and L  missed Emmie everyday, but were thankful for the rambunctious little girl he'd gifted them with before he died.  Light kissed his husband's black hair from behind as he wrapped his arms around L's  protruding stomach. “Ah, he's wild today,” Light said as the baby kicked over and over.

L grinned and leaned his head against Light. Yes, this one would be just like him, he was sure of it.  None of his other children were quite so active in the womb, and L was an experienced child bearer by now. After pushing out the twins  Ahava and Idris,  and then Emmie a short time after, L became pregnant again. He gave birth to another boy,  Triston, and another girl a year later,  Cai .  He was certain this one was a boy, and was also certain it would be his last.  Six children was quite enough.

Leaving the five with their sitters, L and Light went for his check up and to have a romantic child free date afterward. They rarely  got away from the kids anymore. Having a large family was everything L wanted, but he _ needed  _ time to recharge. 

The old doctor began his familiar routine and Light held L's hand as he began taking images. “ Congratulations, you two. It looks like you'll be having twins.”

_ “Fuck,”  _ L whispered, draping an arm over his face dramatically.

Light just laughed. It seemed L would be going out with quite the bang.  “Seven kids, huh?”

“Seven kids,” L sighed. 

“How about some consolation ice cream before dinner?” Light offered.

L beamed. Ice cream made everything better. Especially if it was ice cream his kids weren't actively trying to steal from him. Light helped him off the table once his belly was cleaned off and the happy couple made their way back to the palace. The servants had worked hard creating the perfect ambiance for their God, placing lit candles all over the large room and lighting the fireplace. Fluffy pillows and throws were placed on the floor before it and the lights all turned low. Chocolate covered strawberries were waiting for them, as well as chilled sparkling juice. 

The two lovers sat in front of the hearth and L indulged in  getting Light to feed him the strawberries.  Light leaned in and kissed sticky, sweet lips. “I love you. I promise you I will love you until the end of my days,” Light whispered between kisses.

“I love you, too,” L smiled back, eyes shining.

They made love that night, the dying fire their only witness.  It was rare that they got the chance to be together without interruption. Tonight was the exception.  There was something freeing about being naked and exposed beneath his lover, L thought. To be admired for every stretch mark and bit of extra fat, not in spite of it.  For Light to not just be inside him physically, but to share his very _ soul.  _ No secret could ever be kept between them. Nothing could ever remain unknown.

The twins would be born without incident, Light there to take L's pain. Two dark haired carbon copies of L screamed their way into existence. L smiled, knowing they'd be trouble. He couldn't wait for them to give Light a run for his money. Maybe they'd add a little more grey to that slightly salt and pepper hair of his. 

***

L loved seeing Light grow older with him. Half their children were adults with their own children now. It was the first time in all their lifetimes together that they got to grow old at the same time. It had always been L who lost his hearing or vision and needed Light to care for him in those final years. This time, however,  they needed each other as their world slowed down. 

Light, being older than L, was the first to leave this world. L laid with him in their bed and held his frail hand as Light took his final breaths. “I love you,” L whispered. “I'll always Love you.” Light’s passing was the ending of an era. Never again would the world be ruled by a loving God. Light and L's children were all demigods, and would wind up splitting the continents between them. They'd do their very best to carry on their fathers legacy.

It was L's turn to walk the marble halls alone and  hear the echoes of their love throughout the palace. He'd never survived Light before. He didn't know what to do with himself.  His heart was broken . L would make it one more year before he passed. He enjoyed one more birthday, one more winter solstice.  Now he could finally join his lover in eternity.

The fall leaves swirled as a cool wind whipped them across the garden grass. L had stepped outside that chilly morning, enjoying the crisp weather. The clouds parted above him, and a warm golden light descended. L smiled. Light had come for him.  L stepped onto the ethereal staircase. It looked like a swirling golden elixir of some kind and yet it was perfectly solid. L could  feel his husbands warmth surround him as he stepped into eternity, leaving his life on Earth behind for the last time.


	41. Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will L and Light find each other again?

Thousands of years would pass and the God's lineage would  lessen over time. In the modern world of cell phones and  social media, the only remnant of his power remaining were in  psychics  and empaths. Sometimes an exceptional person would come along who was the strongest or perhaps the fastest. However, the source of their ability could no longer be traced back to a God who was a hero, then a legend,  a myth, and then, eventually, forgotten altogether.

Amongst the ruins of the palace and statues and gardens hidden deep within the forests a young man with ebony hair and striking silver eyes explored. He'd grown up in this land and loved seeking out the mysteries of this forgotten history. Ivy covered the crumbling statue, trees grew up through the cracked remains of the marble floor. He wondered who walked these halls, imagining  them important and regal. Not at all like him, a scraggly kid from the city skipping school again out of boredom.

It was a particularly hot Summer day, and despite the shade cast by the thick trees overhead,  he couldn't cool down. There was a creek nearby. It had a few places almost deep enough to swim in and the water was always clear, cold and refreshing.  He pulled his shirt overhead and peered down the steep embankment, ready to jump. He paused, however, surprised to see another person already enjoying the cold water.  He'd never seen another person out here, didn't think anyone knew it existed. It was his little secret. 

His position was given away when a bit of red clay crumbled off the ledge beneath his feet and into the water below. The auburn hair ed boy startled and looked up, sharp golden eyes cutting through him like a knife. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

_ What am I doing here?  _ Running a hand through black locks and forgetting himself, he laughed a bit, “I should be asking you that! I've never seen anyone out here before.”

“Well, these are my woods. Owned by my family,” the auburn haired boy tried to cover up his nakedness as he backed toward the bank of his swimming hole towards his clothes. “ Cover your eyes!”

With a grin, he did, but couldn't help himself from peeking through pale fingers at the boy below. He was beautiful,  tall and lean and _ well _ endowed. He tried to stifle a giggle, but threats yelled from the other boy told him he'd failed.  “Can I uncover my eyes now?”

“Yeah it's fine.”

The other boy had at least gotten his pants on and was now working on his shirt.  Remembering his own shirt, the dark headed boy pulled it on, blushing a bit for having forgotten. “I'm L, by the way.”

“Like the letter? What kind of name is that?”

“Look I didn't choose it. It's an old family name.”

“ Oh, well, I'm Light.”

“That's not much better than L now, is it? And you go on making fun of my name like yours is any better.”

“At least it's more than one letter!”

There was some kind of noise, like a call in the distance, and Light turned his head.  “Eh, I have to go,” he said, looking back up at the boy on the embankment. 

“Well wait!” L reached his hand out like that would help a thing. “Meet me back here tomorrow.”

“ Alright,” Light said with a smile before running off into the woods.

The next day, L made his way to the same spot and waited for his new friend. At least, he hoped they could be friends. He'd packed them both lunches, hoping a food offering would send the right message. L didn't have to wait long before Light showed up, a small smile and a wave as he approached.

“I made us sandwiches,” L said as he sat cross legged on the ground and offered the paper towel wrapped food.

“Thank you!” Light was surprised, but also hungry, so willingly joined L in his impromptu picnic.

They talked about what they thought the ruins were and how they seemed sort of magical in a way.  It wasn't long before they were walking what was left of the marble floor, laughing and joking as they went.  L tripped and fell off the row of marble blocks he was trying to tight rope walk, much to Light’s amusement. L laid in the dirt and leaves and m es s and stared through the holes in the canopy above at the bright blue sky.

Deciding to help his friend up, Light reached out his hand. With a mischievous grin giving away his intention all too late, L pulled the other boy to the ground. Light couldn't have landed more perfectly on top of L, blushing, face to face. For a moment they simply stared at each other , Light still reeling from the rush of falling down.

Unsure exactly what had come over him, L wrapped his arms entirely around Light, as far as they could reach, and squeezed him as close as possible. Before Light could squirm or object, L pressed their lips together, eyes closed, daring to reach for something he swore was just at his fingertips.

Light did not pull away. Instead he seemed to relax in L's grip, softening until he was a puddle of flesh and bone kissing back and seeking more, going deeper. Then, almost as though their heartbeats were in sync, a thunderous ba-bump! Echoed in their ears and they both froze, rigid as a golden light erupted from between them. They couldn't scream or move or anything. They simply laid in the dirt entangled in body and mouths and then, something_ more._

They pulled away when the light faded, shock on their faces as they panted for breath. The shock resolved, replaced with realization. Light ran his fingers through black hair as he fought the invading tears. “I finally found you,” he whispered as his lips kissed every inch of the pale face below him.

L was at a complete loss for words, the memories bombarding him with emotions he wasn't quite ready to handle. All he could do was cling to Light and tremble as they kissed and waited for the waves of memories and feelings pouring over and through them to subside.

They had found each other  at last. They would always find each other, in every life time, no matter what, until the world ended. And even then they'd be together, stars shooting across the fabric of our very existence, colliding in love once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved this story as much as I did. I can't believe it's over, but I hope the ending felt fitting to you. Please don't be a stranger! I would love to know what you thought of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> What do we think so far fam? Wanna play in the fantasy realm for a while?


End file.
